


In Full Bloom

by TheLostOne88



Series: Spooky Love [1]
Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Clubbing, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Horn Stimulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster Girls, Papyrus isn't a prick, Parental Death, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader is a Succubus, Reader is a virgin, Reader-Insert, Sans is a pervert, Sans works in a flower shop, Slow Burn, Tail Sex, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Yanderes - Freeform, alcohol use, angry girls, blueberry sinnamon roll, ecto penis, ecto tongue, porn stash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostOne88/pseuds/TheLostOne88
Summary: It's been years since the barrier fell down and monsters made their way back into society. Now that it's spring love could be in the air for a young succubus. One day she meets and eventually saves a young Skeleton that works in the flower shop she frequently visits.Their friendship soon becomes love, but can a succubus, a temptress of the night, really find herself mated to a hyperactive and innocent skeleton like Sans? Read to find out.





	1. Miss Dori's Flower Shop

**Author's Note:**

> the reader is a monster as well and like the summary said she is a succubus. I used Monster girl encyclopedia for reference.  
> Originally the story was going to be just a regular human reader insert, but browsing Pinterest changed that and now the reader is a monster girl. 
> 
> Oh well~  
> Now enjoy this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing, you, the MC to Sans the Skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has been edited for quality purposes. As I wanted to fix a few things about Blueberry in certain chapters. This was pointed out by a few readers who messaged me before.

 

 

 

It was a very sunny day. The sun was out, birds are chirping, music is playing from an ice cream truck somewhere. It’s days like this that make girls like you happy. A fact proved by the excited wagging of your tail. You strolled down the street to your favorite flower shop. This became a ritual thing for you now. Every first of the month you'd walk to the small shop and buy flowers. A bouquet for you and one for your mother. It’s been a good two years since she died and you always remembered how much she adored flowers. They were something that made her happy, aside from you of course. ‘Atleast you got to see them above ground before you left.’ you smile to yourself.

Now the shop is pretty obvious to spot, it looks like a regular little shop, but with flowers and lots of pastels. There were so many different plants in that shop named 'Dori's Eden'. Your nose picked up the scent of fresh cut roses, sweet peonies, and daffodils. A smell that was relaxing. You walk in, greeted by a small crowd of people, some you haven’t seen before today. Your eyes land a small woman looking over at an arrangement. Her body was willowy and swallowed by the loose tunic shirt and peasant skirt she wore. “Miss Doris, I’m back!” your voice was high pitched as you bounced over to the counter.

“Ah [y/n] such a pleasure to see you again.” Miss Doris looked over from the arrangement she was working on and smiled at you. She rose from the counter and walked around to hug you. “My you get more beautiful every day, lovely.” her voice was warm and welcoming

“Oh stop, Miss Doris, you’re too kind.” your [s/c] cheeks darkened from the compliment. You chuckle a bit and compose yourself. “So, how are things over here? I’ve noticed a few new faces around.”

“Yes, well the business has been  _ blooming _ .” You snicker at her pun. The sound of a box falling adjoined shout of surprise, that comes from the back. You look startled and Doris chuckles.

“Uh… is everything okay back there?”

Miss Doris’ deep gray eyes shined, “Oh, it’s quite fine, I’ve actually gotten a new employee. He’s a treasure to have, he’s actually part of the reason for my new customers. Because of him, I’ve gotten quite a few new monsters as clients and even have a wedding coming up.” 

'Oh so he was a monster too, that actually makes sense.' Not too many monsters actually came by the shop until you showed up. The number was small, but it kept Miss Doris in business and she was happy. Yet, Miss Doris' new employee, whoever they were, became her saving grace.. “Oh my gosh, you should meet him.”

“Ma’am you don’t have to-”

“Sans, dear, can you come here a moment?” Miss Doris called to the back before you could stop her. 

A bit of shuffling about and then a voice called back, “I’ll be right there in a jiffy, Miss Doris.” Soon the door swings open and a small skeleton came out in the pastel yellow apron that read Doris’, Eden. Well, he was small for skeleton standards, most of them were pretty tall. Next, to Miss Doris, he was a few inches shorter than her but still taller than you. He wore a blue bandanna with matching gloves and boots, a gray shirt, and dark pants. “Yes, Ma’am is there anything I can get you?”

“I want you to meet someone,” Doris moves around to gesture at you. “This is [y/n] [l/n] one of our most loyal customers and a friend of mine.” The skeleton regarded you with blue stars in his eyes.

“Oh wowie, so you're [y/n], I’ve heard so much about you, I’m glad we can finally meet you.” He then grabs your hand and shakes it, which makes you wobble a bit. “ My names Sans, but many know me as the Magnificent Sans .” He boasted while striking a proud pose, despite the bright apron he wore. You wondered if anyone esle called him the  "Magnificent Sans."

.’

“It’s nice to meet you, Sans. I hear you brought a bit of good fortune to the shop.”

“Yes, I referred my friends to this place because of Miss Doris. She’s so nice and friendly to me when I came in. I was looking for work because being the mascot of the monsters is okay but I wanted to do something else. I also needed advice on how to grow my own vegetable and didn't know a thing, but Miss Doris was so helpful. We hit it off and now I'm here. Plus, she makes the best lemonade I’ve ever had, but I don’t remember much about what happened after-”

Doris pats the skeleton's shoulder, “Sans, you’re rambling again, dear.”

Sans looks over at you with a sheepish grin “Oh, my bad," He rubbed his head as a light blue dusted his cheeks. 'Wow, so skeletons can blush!' "I tend to do that when I get excited, I love making new friends.”

“We’re friends now?”

“Of course, anyone who’s a friend to Miss Doris is a friend of mine,” Sans's big, blue eyelights dim a bit “That is if you want.”

How could you say no to a face like that? With your friendliest smile on, “Well, I would be a delight to be friends with the Magnificent Sans.” Sans perks up  quickly . “I have to say, like ivy you’ve  grown on me.” You give him your own toothy grin and Sans groans in disgust. Doris guffaws from the counter and a few customers look at us confused.

“Argh, you’re worst than Miss Doris.”

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist.” you giggle, but pat his shoulder.

“It’s fine, my brother makes worse puns at home.”

“You have a brother?”

“Yep, my younger brother Papyrus,  maybe we could get together someday. I'm sure you'd hit it off?” His grin was very warm and sincere, you could tell that they were very close.

“I look forward to it.”

You both exchange smiles for a brief moment when Sans asks you, “So what brings you down to the shop today?”

“Darn it, it slipped my mind completely.” You slap your forehead, "I came to pick up my monthly order."

Doris smiles, “It’s okay dear, I have them wrapped up for you already."  Doris points to the display case, "Sans, grab the bouquets of pink carnations and the Chrysanthemums out of the display please ?”

“On it.” Sans goes to a display behind the window and pulls out to bundles. “Pink Carnations and Chrysanthemums for the lady.” you thank him and hand him the exact amount for the flowers.

“See you later Miss Doris, and nice to meet you Sans, goodbye.” You skipped out the door with a quick wave goodbye.

[SANS POV]

 You were on Sans’s mind for the rest of the day. He thought you were really nice and pretty... and you smelled  just like a flower. ‘Gah Sans don’t be a pervert, you  just met.’ When he first heard about you though he didn’t know what to think. Miss Doris said you had to be around his age, but never said anything about you being a monster. He never actually saw one a demon type monster up close before. He was so excited to meet you he didn’t take in your appearance until he actually settled down. That tail that was  constantly moving around as you talked to him. It was so long and slender. He wondered how you kept it from stepped on or caught in anything. Then those pointed ears and fangs, they were so sharp, but you didn't look menacing to him. Next came your horns, they were short and thick, pieces of bone that stuck out from your hair. 

Wowzers, you were a sight to behold. ‘ I wonder if she can grab anything with that tail of her's? Heck, what does it even feel like?’ When he first saw you were something lit up in him. He’s seen plenty of odd monsters, but you stuck out among the many he saw in the store. He wanted to talk to you more, get to know you. He wondered if he could touch your horns…’NO WAY, SUCH LEWD BEHAVIOR MUST STOP. WE ONLY  JUST MET HER.!’ Stars, what was happening to him. He never got so excited to talk to a stranger before. He loved meeting new people but he never rambled on like that. Yet, when he looked at you. His mouth went racing. Wait...Did...did he have a crush on you.? A sensible person would be considering how stunning you looked. 'His interest in you had to be the only reason for his behavior... and inappropriate thoughts. Luckily, Miss Doris stopped him otherwise he would have said some lewd. “Thank you and come again,” Sans said after the last customer left. “Phew, finally closing time.”

“You did great today Sans.” Miss Doris came from the back. “I sure wish I had your stamina.”

“ MWEH HEH HEH HEH Nothing short of what to expect with the Magnificent Sans,” Sans said puffing out his chest, "I only give a 110% at all times ."

Miss Doris laughed, “I suppose you’re right, also I’ll be locking up this time, I’ve already got the back situated.”

“No problem, ma’am.” Sans went on to get his backpack from the back room and came back to see Miss Doris counting the money. “Say, Miss Doris,” Miss Doris let out a ‘hm’ noise but didn’t turn around to look at him as she went to count the register. “Does [y/n]  really come every month like this?

“Yes, every three weeks also, to buy flowers for herself and every first day of the month for her mother.”

“They must love flowers.”

“Yes, well her mother did, she had quite the green thumb.” 

“Did? Had? Why the past tense?” The panic in Sans voice didn’t phase her as she continued.

“That’s because [y/n] mother is no longer with us, dear.” Sans’ eye lights shrunk back into small blue dots. “It’s quite sad, her mother was a very cheerful woman. Upbeat and sincere, also kind, a lot like you Sans. They were like children to me. I met her mother, who used to work here. She was a real ray of sunshine, but sometimes dark clouds love to gather around even the brightest of people.” Miss Doris packed away the money in her office. “Ok, all done, do you want me to give you a lift home.”

“It’s no problem, my brother always waits for me a block anyway.”

“Ok then, have a good night Sans and tell your brother I said hello.”

“Alright, goodnight Miss Doris.” Sans made his way out and down the sidewalk. After a few minutes, Sans saw a tall skeleton in an orange hoodie. It was Papyrus, “PAPY~” Sans picked up the pace.

“Sup bro, how was work?” Papyrus straightens up from his leaning position on the car.

“Fun as always, the number of customers we’ve gotten rose by three more. Oh, and I made a new friend.”

“A new friend Huh, what’re they like?” Papyrus asked raising their brow bone in curiosity.

“For starters, they’re so cool looking Pap. They’re one of those demon types, you know the ones that have horns and wings and kind of look human, well sort. Also, she’s  really nice and Miss Doris likes her a lot.  Apparently , she’s the girl who comes in all the time for flowers.”

“So you met a demon type monster huh? She must be one  hell of a monster if you like them.”

“I know right-" Sans stopped fumbling with his seat belt, "wait did you  just make a pun?  Seriously brother, it's bad you got my boss making puns at work, even [y/n] makes them now."

"Sounds like my kind of girl then." Papyrus's wriggled his brow bones in a coy manner.

Sans was about to go into scolding his brother but fell silent and facepalmed. "Oh no!"

"Nyeh! What's up, bro?" Papyrus asked raising a brow bone.

"I forgot to get their number, I was thinking of inviting them over so you two could meet."

“You'll get her next time, you did say she comes by all the time ask her when you see her.” Papyrus replies as before driving off. 'A demon type monster, and by bro's reaction she must be something, this I gotta see.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you Enjoyed this chapter. Love you guys, Buh bye~


	2. Just Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader gets dolled up for her weekly hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up on the same day. Hopefully, I can keep this up (probably not, I'm too lazy).
> 
> Enjoy everyone~

Chapter 2  
Just Breathe

Ugh, it’s 10:30,” Just when you were almost relaxed from working you had to head back out again to fuel up. “I guess it’s time to get some food now.” You went into your room went straight to work on finding an outfit. Eventually settling on a pair of tight fitting black jeans and a sleeveless halter top. After curling your hair and doing something decent to your face.

“Ok, now comes the hard part.” You shut your eyes and took a few deep breaths. “Just like mom taught you, focus your magic and let it do the work.” The magic within you flared to life and pumped through your vein. “Just breathe…” a minute past before your magic submitted and started to die down. Then came the change. At first, it was painful, the feeling of your horns, fangs, and horns retracting hurt so bad that you would almost pass out. Luckily mom taught you how to work through it, “Just... breathe.” When you opened your eyes you saw someone completely new in the mirror. No more horns and your eyes were a dark brown, not your usual [e/c]. Your tail wasn’t there anymore and you certainly didn’t have pointed ears anymore. You looked human, but despite it all, it was still you.  
“I guess, I’m ready then.” You slipped on your heels, grabbed your jacket and purse, left a note for your roommate, and departed. 

The nighttime was air was cool due to it is still spring, but it didn’t bug you, you loved how the seasons changed up here. “Thank you, monster tolerance to cold.” Standing on the sidewalk, you pulled out your phone and opened the Uber app. After finding a ride to your destination you waited. ‘And thank you human technology.” Five minutes past and the car finally pulled up. It was a cheap, dark red convertible. As you got in you quickly greeted the driver- IT WAS ANOTHER SKELETON.  
“Sup, so to Fifth and main right?” He turned to you and you could see he had on an orange hoodie and a cigarette sitting between his teeth. “Hey, did you hear me?”  
You snapped out of it, “Uh yea- yes please.”  
“Alright.” He drove off and for the next several minutes it was quiet. “So mind telling me how you got to look like that?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“That's some neat magic trick, kind of curious as to why you're wearing it.”  
“Oh sorry, I can change my appearance quite a bit to go around humans.”  
“So do you do it all the time.”  
“No, that takes a lot of magic, and so far I can hold it for a good two hours before it shuts off.” You say looking out the window at all the people on the street as you rode past them. ‘Downtown looks so pretty at night.’  
The skeleton watched you from the rearview mirror. Your soul was clearly a monster soul, but you looked so human. He wasn’t going to lie and say you didn’t peek his interest. He wondered what you looked like underneath that disguise. ‘Quite a mystery that one.’ “Oh hey, where here now.”  
“Great, thanks for the ride.” You hop out the car and started down the street to a club that read ‘THE ALL NIGHTER’  
“A nightclub huh, explains why she’s dressed like that, but why does she look like that?”  
The nightclub you were headed too was very popular with the younger crowd, had a few monsters and humans mixed in. The music was ok, you had an eclectic tastes. This place was the perfect hunting ground for you. As a succubus, you needed to feed on the magical energy of others. Many stories spoke of your kind only feeding through sex, something your friends often joked about, but you didn’t need to have a person in the sheets to get it. Fun fact: humans and monster both have magic and magic is hard to keep bottle up if you’re drunk. You didn’t find the whole idea of seducing someone for you weekly fix your feed, plus you’ve never really had been with anyone before.  
Even so, you needed to get your fix or it would mean trouble so out you go in these tight outfits and to score you something yummy. It doesn’t take much to get in, a wink here and a bit boob showing and you found your way in. Once inside the bass from the music shook your soul. There were people everywhere dancing in a close cluster, laughing, or making out. The smell of hard liquor mixed with sweat attacked your nostrils. You could feel your hunger rise. ‘Alright, let the hunt begin.’  
You wormed your way around the many people to the where a cute, anthropomorphic fox named Faye, was taking orders. “Hey angel, thought you weren’t coming?”  
“And miss you Foxy Loxy, you’re the only one who knows how I like my drink.” You took a seat and leaned on the bar. “Speaking of drinks, got any specials for me?”  
The Fox leans closer to you and shoots a glance at the group of guys being loud across the bar. “Hm, well we’ve got a nice a nice group of frat boys, I’d say go for the one in the grey jacket. He’s had two shots of magic infused monster alcohol and three jaeger bombs so far.”  
“Two shots, sounds like a light weight I’d have to look after, anyone else?”  
“You could go for the bookish one, he’s only had two beers and is babysitting his third, he should be easy to pull away from the group.”  
“Hm both seem pretty good choices, but which one to choose?” Before you can make a decision you hear a chuckle and the sound of a stool being pulled out. ‘Nevermind then.’  
“How’s it going, pretty lady?” Well, that accent was new. ‘He must be from down south or something.’ You could smell spicy cologne wash over you as your prey sat down. ‘Not very sutble are we?”  
You turn with a sugary sweet smile plastered on your face, “Great now that you’re here.”  
“Well, I’m flattered, the names Chase by the way.” He offered you his hand.  
You took and shook it quickly, “Mines [y/n].”  
“So [y/n] tell me what are you drinking?”   
“I’m not so sure, got a favorite here?” your tone sounded ditzy but sweet. By the look of how bright his eyes and his soul was glowing a bright green color. Yeah, this guy wouldn't harm a fly. I think we have a winner.'   
“I’d go for the fusion, it’s sweet and has monster alcohol in here.”  
“Oooh~I’ve never tried Monster alcohol before, is it good?”  
“Yeah, but it has a kick that can floor humans after just a few.”  
“Sounds like a fun challenge, I’m in.”  
“That’s what I like to here.” He orders the first round of fusion and Faye came back soon with two long shot glasses. The colors were a soft purple and glowed from the monster alcohol. The guy lifts his glass, “Ready,” You join him in holding yours and give a nod. “Okay, three...two...one, BLAST OFF!” you both gulp yours down. The burn was gone in and instant, it’ll take way more of these for you to feel a buzz even. “WHOO that’s burn is something else, but it’s good right?”  
“O h my gosh, I feel all tingly, this is so cool!” You giggle, “Let’s get another!” You single Faye for another and she brings them.  
“You’re pretty bold, I like that.” He says. You can feel his attraction to your build. ‘In your dreams buddy.”  
“Really, glad I made a great impression then.” You hold up your shot, “Drinking Buddies?”  
He chuckles and holds up his and clinks it with yours. “Drinking buddies,Ready?”  
“Three…”  
“Two…”  
“One…”  
“BLAST OFF!”

After about a good half an hour had past and your drinking buddy was good and sloshed. “Man, those fusions are doing something to me now.” You fanned your face and looked over at the guy. He had his head resting on his hand and looking at you. “You ok there, Chase?”  
“I’m fine, especially with you here.” His voice was deep and husky now. Chase had about four of those monster fusions and a beer. ‘I’m surprised he lasted this long.’  
You lay a gentle hand on his arm and bat your eyelashes, “That’s really sweet of you to say.” Chase’s soul jumped and was getting excited from your touch. ‘You’re all mine now, Chase~’ You’re gaze reached his and your magic seeped out to grasp his soul. Your succubus powers allowed you to manipulate the soul with ease. Chase’s soul was soon engulfed in a bright pink haze and soon his eyes were lidded with lustful feelings. “Chase~”  
“Yes [y/n]?” he answered you.  
“Can you walk?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good, follow me then.” You took his hand and lead him away from the bar and out the club. Chase followed you to an alley just beside the club and thus the real fun began. You pushed Chase into a wall and had him sandwiched between it and your body. Chase swooned and melted at your touch. “Hehehe Chase~I hope you're ready because I am.” You smiled wickedly before crashing your lips onto his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Reader, you're so manipulative. I just want to say that the reader may be a succubus, but she doesn't like getting super intimate with strangers, so she finds a loophole and absorbs their energy through a kiss and then wipes their memories clean.  
> Sans shows back up in the next chapter.  
> Papyrus as an uber driver sounds like a realistic job for him because he's too lazy for anything else and it on his time.  
> Also, a little anecdote, the "3... 2... 1, blast off." was something a friend of mine did before taking a shot. 
> 
> See ya!!


	3. Rage Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody fucks with Reader's friends, and I mean NOBODY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the 3rd chapter, hope you like it.

“Hey, you sure you don’t need a ride lady.” The driver asked as you helped Chase into the car.  
“Nope, just make sure to get my Drinking Buddy home, okay?” You wink at the drive and he blushed. Turning to Chase you caressed his cheek, his smile was big and his eyes were still drooping. “I had fun tonight, stay safe.” He nodded, trying to stay in contact with your touch.  
“When can I see you again?”

A lopsided smirk grew on your lips, “Aw, Chase, maybe someday,” You pulled him close and whispered in his ears. “You will forget, me and that this night ever happened. When you awaken this will all be nothing, but a dream.” Chases nodded again, but his eyes lost their lustful gave and were dark and unreachable. 

‘Goodnight Chase.’ You smiled and shut the door and the car drove off. You yawned and stretched, “Another one bites the dust, now I better get home before Kimmy wakes up. That girl will have a cow if she finds me out so late.” You shrugged on your jacket and began the walk home. You weren’t too worried about walking home, anyone who tried to have a hard time would wake up a confused mess. A sight that’s both hilarious and filling.

You walked a few blocks, your fingers tapping away on your phone, updating your status on Instagram, playing Bubble Witch. Sure you could have caught a cab, but you wanted to take a walk. The night time was your favorite, it reminded you of the underground. It wasn’t an easy place to live, but it had its moments and there were some places that you love to frequent. Now on the surface, you had a whole new world to explore. 

Luckily, you plenty of time to see it all. Your mind wandered back to your latest hunt. Chase seemed like a sweet guy, and he was clearly into you, even before the drinks and flirting. ‘It would never work.’ Humans are so fragile. Sure their bodies are made of more matter than magic, but having intimate relations with humans could really damage their health. You sure as hell wasn’t going to mess up your first time on a human. Your mother told you of the old practices of your ancestors. Many would sleep with humans to bear a child or to feed, but nothing past that. That’s why you made a solemn vow never fall for humans, it just would break your heart and cause trouble 

Now, monsters were different. When push comes to shove, your go-to prey was monsters. Although, hunting one was a bit trickier. Some saw to get something in return, and you couldn’t just wipe their memory. Monsters are bit harder to influence. Being made of compassion, love, and hope had its complications. Even so, you weren’t going to change your habits or give in till you found the one, just like your mom did. ‘Yeah, but first you got to get someone to like you without you influencing them.” 

“HE-HEY CUT IT OUT!” The shouting pulled you from your thoughts. Soon you were on high alert, your eyes and ears scanned the darkness for signs of distress. ‘Where’d that come from?’

“I’m not looking for trouble, please let me go.” The voice came from an alley just up ahead. ‘There we are.’

You slowly made your way over, careful not to alert who was giving the person a hard time. “Aw look he’s blushing.” You picked up what sounded like a girl’s voice. 

“He’s quite a cutie, huh girls?” Another asked and a few giggles came after. ‘What the heck is going on?’ You peer over, being sure not to blow your cover. There were about four girls, all clearly way too drunk. They seemed to be huddled up and surrounding someone. 

“Ladies, I’m flattered...really, but you’re kind of smothering me and making me uncomfortable.” That voice sounded a bit too familiar. ‘Wait, is that?’ “How about we all just part ways and forget we -MWEH!”

“Wow, so their ribs are sensitive. That’s so fucking cool!” A girl had her arms up the person shirt.

‘Ribs? Asgore’s beard, they cornered a skeleton. Have they lost their minds?’

“MWEEEEEHHHH!” the skeleton cried out and tried to struggle, but the girls held him in place. 

“Oops Careful Jess, you’re making him angry.” One of Jess’ friends lean towards him and tries to steal a kiss. Before that you see her hand travel to his pants where his pubic bone was.

‘Okay, playtime is over.’ You growl and jump.

“Mwe-Ah! No, stop it! Somebody help me!!”

“HEY!” You shout and the girls' heads all turn to you. “You bitches have a lot of nerve.”

“Who the fuck are?” The one trying to steal a kiss looked at you with a sneer.

“Who the fuck are you?” You spit back with plenty of venom.

“I asked you first.”

“I asked you second?”

“Bitch stop playing around, what the fuck do you want?”

“I want, well, for starters: let go of that monster.”

"And why should I listen to you?"

"Because he's my friend, that's why." Your soul was thumping loud in your chest,

“Friend, he’s a freaking monster, besides look at him, he’s loving this.” She grabs his shirt and pulls him into view. Your eyes settle on them and the bright blue bandanna that was wrapped around their head. You recognized it instantly and you feel your magic flare up in anger. Standing there with a flushed and embarrassed face was Sans from the flower shop.

“You motherfuckers just cross the line.” You growl, the disguise drops and revealed your true form. The sight of you in the darkness with only the pale light of the moon and a girls' phone made them freeze. Before them stood a creature that they couldn't believe existed. Your horns were tall and pointed. The fangs that made up your mouth glistened within the menacing grin that stretched across your face; matching perfectly with your hungry dark eyes. Your wings were unfurled and a sleek tail whipping violently behind you. You weren’t some human taking pity, but a monster.

“Oh my G-”

You put up a finger and wag at them“Tsk tsk, your God can’t help you here. Why would he help a bunch of trash like you?” You took a few steps forward and they scrambled back, dropping Sans where he was.

"I'm curious, I wonder what your souls taste like, I'm quite hungry."

“Wait, please, Jess and Vicky were the only ones doing it.”

“For real, Kate, you were taking picture of the whole thing.” The one known as Vicky, who was feeling up Sans first, accuses. 

“Yeah, weren’t you going to post them online?” The other girl by Kate adds on.

“That was your idea in the first place, Dedra, I just wanted to have some fun, but you just had to egg them on.”

“No, I-”

“SHUT UP!” You growl and all of them grow silent. “It doesn’t matter, all of you are just as guilty.”

“What are you gonna do, you can’t attack us with magic, it’s against the rules.” Jess counters, you could see her soul darken from fear. Not that it was a bright color anyway. It was a dingy orange color.

You stop in your tracks, but only because you were laughing. “True, a monster can only use their magic on humans in defense, but only Sans has that right.” Your eyes fall on the Jess girl and a split second your hand was around her throat. “But there’s nothing in the rules saying I can’t beat the living tar out of you, bitches.”

Jess clawed at your hand, but you were too strong. You slam her into the alley wall and she screams. 

“Jess!” Vicky tries to get close, but only freezes up when your eyes land on her.

“Don’t. Move. A muscle.” You command and the three other girls stand straight as statues and looked forward.

You drop Jess to the ground in a heap and turned your attention to Kate. “You fucking monster what did you do to them?” Jess sputtered from fear and lack of air. 

“Don’t worry about it,” You took the phone out of Kate’s hand and started deleting all the photos and texted someone by the name of Bryce to pick them up. “Your buddy Bryce will be here in a few, that’s enough time for me. Also, when he asks what happened, you'll remember nothing.” You turned back, cracking your knuckles with a wicked smirk on your face. "So let's have some fun till then, Jess." 

"No, stay away from me!" Jess tries to crawl away but you grab her leg and pull her back, "NOOOO!"

For the next fifteen minutes, you beat the hell out of Sans’s attacker. Once they were taken care of you wiped their memories and turned your attention to Sans. He was in the process of undoing the bandanna and heard you getting closer, “Hello, is anyone there?”

“Hey, friend.”

“Huh, wait who is that?” You took off the bandanna and his blue eyes got big and bright. “[y/n] what are you doing here?” a few groans of pain reached you both and his eyes flickered between you and them. “Did...you do that?” You flinched at his shocked tone.

You hesitated, “Yeah, but I used no magic I swear, I pretty much beat them with my bare hands.” You stood up and offered him your hand. “I couldn’t have them hurting one of my friends.”

“I forgive you.” He took your hand and you helped him to stand. "I rather not have you breaking rules. but you did save me so I'll let it slide [y/n].

“Mind telling how you got into this mess while we walk?”

Sans nodded, “Sure.” he made a move to walk but stops dead in his tracks, "Which way are we going again?"

“Mines closer, besides I gotta wake my roommate for work anyway.”

“Lead the way Mr. Sansational!” Sans turned to look but shook his head muttering about "letting it go".

“Oh, I was leaving work, Miss Doris had to leave early. Naturally, she had me look after the shop and all was under control with me there. So I locked up and walked home, usually, my brother would meet me just a block away, but he wasn’t answering his phone. Thus, I had to walk home. That’s when I was confronted by the girls. I passed them, but then one grabbed me and... well you saw the rest heh heh.” Sans started to twiddle his thumbs sheepishly.

After hearing all that you could feel your anger growing. “Why didn’t you fight back, you know bare-knuckle those girls and run away?”

“I could bring myself to hurt them, it’ll just make use look bad and I rather not cause any trouble.”  
You stuffed your hands in your jacket pockets. The anger is getting hard to keep down as it leaked into your voice, “Self defense and bullying are two totally different things. Those humans could have hurt you or worse, "You notice Sans staring at the ground and start to feel bad. "but what's done is done. I'm just glad you're ok.”

Sans pondered over your words. “You have a point, the Magnificent Sans thanks you for helping me.”

“Anything for you Sans.”

“Uh although I’m worried as to how they’ll react to another monster fighting them.”

“Well they weren’t, I altered their memories technically I used magic, but they won't remember. At most, they'll think that they lost a fight to another group of girls.”

“You can do that?”

You shrug, “Yeah, the process used to give me a headache when I first learned to do it. Now it’s nothing.”

Sans looks at you with admiration, the kind that makes his eye light grow big and blue. You wondered how he did that and do all skeletons do it. “Wowie~, my new friend is so cool!”

“You think I’m cool?” You raise an eyebrow at him.

“Yes, if you’re friends with someone as cool as I then you instantly cool, but you’re powers and strength are a bonus. MWEH HEH HEH HEH!” 

You put a hand on your chest and gasp, “I’m honored that someone like you thinks so highly of me.”

“Of course!” Sans eyes did the thing where they turn into stars; something you found both cute and interesting. “Oh speaking of which, c-can I have your number?”

“Sure.” You exchange phone numbers with Sans and continue on to your apartment. “Actually, how about we head over to where your brother is?”

“I’m going give him a piece of my mind for leaving his brother hanging like that.”

“You don’t have to do that [y/n]. It’s really no biggie.” He grabbed your jacket sleeve.

“No biggie?! Sans, you got molested by a bunch of drunks, human girls. What if it was a different group next time, heck it could be another monster, what then. IT’S THAT NO BIGGIE TOO?” Your voice makes him flinch.

“No, I...you’re right, but I don’t want you going to that much trouble for me.” Sans grin turns to a frown. Something in you throbs with sadness.  
You sigh and put your hand on his shoulder, looking up at him. “Ok, I’ll let it go, but next time you’re left walking on your own, call me, I’ll walk home with you.”

Sans’s grin returns a bit, “Yeah, I promise.” 

“Okay, let’s go home then.” You walked Sans back home.

Afterward, your roommate gives you an ear full for not answering her calls and heals your bloody knuckles that you didn't notice you had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter, you'll finally get to meet Kimmy the roommate, also Sans thinks back on last night's incident and the reader.
> 
> Did anyone catch the reference I made? If so let me know, which one. (hehehe)


	4. Lending a Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Sans reenters the story with SANSATIONAL STYLE MWEH HEH HEH HEH!!!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kimmy is here as well.

The next Morning you woke up to hear pans and cabinets banging around in the kitchen. ‘Looks like Kimmy’s up early like always.’ You groan inwardly and push the covers off your body. You yawn and stretch, “Ugh time to face the world once more.” Rolling out the bed you out towards the kitchen. “Morning, good lookin’, what’s cookin’?” You take a seat on the counter behind your roommate. Well, you saw her body first, Kimmy was a Dullahan. A monster that looks mostly human, until you see they have no head on their shoulder. You’ve known each other since you were kids, so it was only right that you both moved in together once you moved aboveground.

Kimmy’s disembodied head tears their eyes away from her work and hops around to face you. “Nothing, if you think it’s ok to sit on the counter without any pants on!” Kimmy roared as her body continued making breakfast.

“Nice to see you’re in a cheery mood, Kim.”

“Don’t toy with me, I’m still mad at you. Coming in so late at night and with dirt and blood all over you.” Kimmy was hopping up and down at this point, a lime green colored magic coming from 

“It wasn’t mine though.”

“Who cares, you were filthy and came in late, I was worried sick!” You roll your eyes and muttered ‘I said I was sorry.’ Kimmy can be such a mom sometimes, but you know she only does this because she cares...maybe a bit too much at times. “I’m...just glad you’re okay, now eat and puts some clothes on.” She sits a plate with pancakes in front of you. She joins you at the table as she starts putting her head back on.

You smirk at her, “I love you, Kimmy,~”

“Shut up before I hit you,” she says blushing behind her glass of orange juice. You dig into your pancakes. “So did you get that skeleton’s number?” 

The fork in your hand, “Yeah, why?”

“Wow, that was fast, you hardly ever accept a guy's number.”  
“Kim…”

“I’m just saying, you never fed on him right?” You nod. “Plus, you saved him getting raped by four intoxicated bitches like you’re freaking Wonder Woman, I hear wedding bells.” ‘Oh no, there’s the look.’ You hated that weird smile Kimmy gives you when she’s teasing you. It was a goofy looking grin that spread across her face and made her look like a freaking cartoon character. It was fucking scary!

“Urgh, it’s not like that! He’s a friend, plus I just want to look after him, his brother sure as hell isn’t from what I heard.”

“Maybe there’s more to it, but I’ve never seen you so serious about someone,” Kim said finishing her food and taking the plate to the sink. “But I need to meet him before I can give my blessing or not.”

“KIM!!!” Before you could continue yelling your phone buzzed on the table. You saw the name and thought, ‘Speak of the devil.’ You swipe to answer and put your head to the receiver. “What’s up Sans?”

“Salutations, [y’n], how are you doing!” Before you knew a smile was growing, but you fought it off before Kimmy saw.

“I’m doing just peachy, what about you?”

“Oh! I’m doing GREAT, of course, but uh...may I ask a favor?”

“Sure, what’s wrong?”

“Um, well you see...uh…”

“Sans what’s happened?” You pull out your mom voice and you could have sworn you felt Sans flinch on the other end.

“Yeah, Miss Doris is out for the day and ask me to watch over the store today,” Sans took a second and then back, his voice wobbling. ‘Was he about to cry?!’ “ but There’s too many people here for me to deal with, I told Miss Doris I could handle it , help me!”

The sound of Sans cries made you freeze, “[y/n] are there?”

You rushed to your room and quickly went in search of clothes. “Ah, hold on, I’ll be right there in a bit. Just try to help as many as you can.” You three on a loose tee shirt and some jean. Kim appeared right when you were pulling your shoes on.

“Everything alright?”

“Sans watching the flower shop all by himself and they suddenly got busy. He called me to help me.”

“Have fun and try not to be too excited to be helping your Bone Boy out.” Kimmy points to your tail, Also may wanna keep that under control.” You tail was wagging around in a way a dog does when they're happy.

You grab it and grab your bag, “Traitor” you hiss at it and march out. “Later!”

“Say hello to you bae for me.” You growl and slam the door as Kimmy starts cackling with laughter.

You decided to crunch time by flying there and land right in front of the shop. Inside you see Sans zooming between customers, his eyes frantic as he does his best. Taking deep breathes, you rush inside. “Hey Sans, I’m here.”

His eye sockets land on you and the tiny blue eye lights he had grew big. “You came!” He rushes over to the counter and pulls out an apron and then to you. “You man the register and backroom and I’ll take over the floor. 

“On it.”

You take over the register and helped wrap up what seemed to be an endless array of bouquets. One after another, people came in asking for flowers. The display cases quickly getting emptier as time passes. You were starting to get a bit tired, until you looked up you saw a light blue flash going back and forth. ‘He really does have a lot of energy, but so do I.’ You kick it into high gear and the line waiting on you shortens.

In due time, closing time comes around and you and Sans finish with the last few customers. Sans turns the sign around and slumps against the wall, he looks tired, but his huge grin was a satisfied one, “That was incredible, I’ve never seen so many people!” 

“Yeah, I wonder what it was?” Your body was leaned against the counter and chugging a glass of water. “Say, is Miss Doris doing ok?”

“Oh, she did go to the doctor yesterday and this morning she said she was feeling tired.” Sans answers making his way behind the counter. “I’m sure she's fine, but I’m a bit worried.”

“We won’t know until we ask, it has been a long time since I’ve visited her home.”

“You’ve been to her house?!” the exclamation took you back.  
“Yeah.”

“What’s it like?” Sans leans closer, his stars returning to his eye sockets. 

“Well, it’s a little ways outside the city and sits on a big plot of land. Miss Doris has a vegetable garden and a spacious green house. My mom and I went out there plenty of times when we first came to the surface. Her and Miss Doris loved talking about plants and soon mom was growing her own within the apartment. I loved going out there just to sit there and take pictures of the scenery out there. I remember one time a bunch of black birds were eating the grapes from the garden and they both staked out to catch them. Let’s just say a succubus covered in grape juice and feathers isn’t the best sight.” You started giggling as your eyes got blurry.

“[y/n], are you alright?” Sans’s voice was full of concern. You were tearing from reminiscing.

“Uh yeah, I’m fine, just got a bit worked up is all.” You wipe your eyes and stand up. “Say wanna grab a bite to eat?”

“Oh sure, food sounds nice right now.” Sans nods in agreement and then an idea popped in his head.“In fact, I wish to thank you by making some of my tacos.”

“Tacos?”

“They’re specialty of mine.” Sans boasts, striking a pose that looks like he should be wearing a cape. “I sure you’ll find them to be Sansational, MWEH HEH HEH HEH!”

“A guy you knows his way around the kitchen, be still my beating heart, Sans.” You joke.

He chuckles, “Then prepare for a meal that will make your heart skip a beat then [y/n]!” By the time you both gathered your stuff and locked up, Sans was pulling you down the street with an enormous, infectious grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about how Blueberry's voice would sound. So far, I'm stuck between the voice done by tehRogue or KyzerAqueronStudios (For some who don't know they provide voices for the channel psshattuckproductions.)   
> You tell me which one you like better, I'm on the fence.


	5. Tacos and A Head Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to try Sans' cooking and guess who you finally meet finally?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hands you a bottle of Pepto* Just in case.

The first time you were here, you barely set foot in the house. It was very small and cozy home, seeing as only two skeletons live here. There was a reasonably sized flat screen and a big, well-used couch residing in the living room. Off to the right lead to the kitchen and a small dining area. There was upstairs that you guessed lead to their rooms. Of course, just by looking at Sans you saw that he tries his darndest to keep this place clean. He apparently was in a Mexican standoff with his brother on getting the pair of socks seated in a corner, covered in post- it notes. Seeing as you were trying to avoid a lecture from Kimmy. This time you sent her a text about when you’ll be back and she sends-  
Kimmy:  
Have fun with Bone Boy, also don’t get back too late.

You:  
He’s a friend and stops calling him that.

‘Uh Kim, I swear to on her majesty’s crown that-”

“Hey, [y/n], mind help me out a bit?” Sans calls you from the kitchen and you sigh shoving your phone in your back pocket. You enter the small kitchen, Sans was dressed in an apron that said ‘Chop it Like it Hot’. Sans could sense you struggling not to laugh at the corny apron. “Papyrus bought me this. Some weird cat decided to take my old one and never return it.”

“Well, it suits you. So what do you need me to do?”

“I’m getting the meat ready, could you chop the lettuce and tomato for me?”

“Okey dokey!” You went straight to work on cutting the vegetables while making small talk with Sans. The whole time talking and getting to know each other.

“Wait, Miss Doris had you memorize the meaning of all the flowers too?” You ask taking a seat after cutting at their table.

“Yeah, I actually know quite a few of them.”

“Prove it, you’re not the only one she taught.”

“Ok, so last time you picked up Carnations, pink one if I’m right. Carnations usually have something to do with love. In pink carnations place, they symbolize a mother’s love.” He explains the meaning so perfectly before taking a bite nonchalantly. You stare at him in disbelief, “Uh did I say something wrong?”

“No, just, wow- I didn’t think anyone besides Miss Doris or mom could know that without help from paper.”

“Like always the I, the Magnificent Sans, will give my all in my work. I strive to be the best and if that means to be the best florist then I shall learn the language of flowers as well! After all, it’s most romantic language out there that don’t require words to actually speak it.” Sans adds, “Each flower has a distinct meaning and put together they mean something else completely different.”  
“Well, I’m colored impressed, Sans that was pretty cool just now.”

“Oh, why thank you.” His cheekbones were dusted a light blue. “So what do you think of the tacos?”

‘Oh right.’ You had been listening to Sans talk that you hadn’t touched them yet. You went for a quick bite and your taste buds went into a frenzy. “OH MY GOOD GOLLY GOSH THIS IS DELICIOUS!” You also couldn’t believe you just said that and felt your cheeks warm up. Sans, on the other hand, looked thoroughly amused and pleased by your reaction.

“MWEH HEH HEH, NATURALLY THE MAGNIFICENT SANS STRIVES TO PLEASE HIS GUESTS!” Sans struck another confident pose as he basked in his own pride.

As much as you wanted to crawl away and bury yourself in a hole, you couldn’t bring yourself to leave these tacos behind.

“You know, for the longest time my cooking wasn’t the best.” You stop eating to look at him but say nothing. “Crazy huh? Well, I started cooking with my friend Alphys and grew to love it. I, of course, started branching out and practicing at home, using my brother as a taste tester. Apparently, he forgets the most important part of being a taste tester was to give valuable feedback because he would eat one in front of me, but I didn’t know that they tasted so bad until I caught him cleaning his hoodie, which was where he would store the rest until dinner was over.”

“Oh jeez, what happened afterward?” 

“I was livid! We argued for a solid ten minutes, it was a screaming after a while, and I wouldn’t talk to him for a good three days. I didn’t even want to continue cooking. Papyrus manage to corner me and we finally talked. I understood he didn’t want to hurt my feelings, but I don’t want someone lying to me. We made up and I got back to cooking, this time I asked Muffet for advice until I was good enough on my own.” Sans took a big gulp of his water before speaking again. “Papyrus may be a BONEHEAD, but he's my brother what can you gonna do?" He shrugs.

“Well, that practice really paid off, these are so yummy~” You had a blissful smile on your face, in fact, your whole body seemed to be in pure bliss. Your body was flushed, your pointy ears wiggled and your tail was wagging like mad. 

Sans watched you eat, ‘This is too cute, Undyne would have a field day if they met.”

The sound of keys in the door made you both look over. “I’m home.” A tall skeleton in an orange hoodie and gray cargo short stepped through the door. He had a bag that read Muffet’s on the front. “Sorry, if you already made dinner, I had picked up something on the way...here?” The skeleton looks up and his eye lights land on you. He tilts his head to the side with genuine surprise on his face, “Oh, It's you.”

“You’re the Uber driver!” You exclaimed realizing that you were right about thinking Sans and him were related.

Sans looked between you both, “Huh, you both know each other?”

“Sort of, I was her uber driver the other night.” He ambles over to join you and pulls out a cigarette. “Have to say, you’re looking rather sharper since I last saw ya.”  
“Pap, what are you talking about, what’s he talking ‘bout [y/n]?”

“The night he drove me I was disguising myself.” 

“Disguising yourself?” Sans rose a brow bone, clearly confused.

“I guess a demonstration is in order.” You rose to your feet and back away from the table. “I have the power to change my form, usually it’s to gain another’s attraction.” You close your eyes and take three big breaths to start the change. The spreads up and down your body and soon you feel it slowly morphing you. After a good few minutes, you open your eyes to see them looking at you in sheer awe.

“Whoa.” Papyrus looked taken aback.

“OH MY STARS [Y/N], THAT WAS SOOOO COOL!” Sans jumps to his feet and starts circling you. “I HAD NO CLUE THERE WAS MAGIC LIKE THIS OUT THERE! YOU LOOK LIKE AN ACTUAL HUMAN. I MEAN JUST... WOWIE~” Sans was lost for words. He just learned something new about you again. 

“Yea it’s actually a magic many of my species can do.”

“Demon types can do that?” Papyrus finally speaks up.

“Well, a demon type can mimic, but the succubus subclass can full on change their form.” 

“You said you use this to gain another’s affection, why?”

You started to sweat a bit, this was getting intense, both Sans and Papyrus were looking at you. One was very curious and trying to figure you out and the other was looking to see what you’ll say if and who knows what will happen from there. “Uh well… Succubi are monsters as well, we’re made of magic, but to keep ourselves on top of our game we have to feed off someone.”  
“Uh huh, and this feeding entitles you to literally feed or…”

“Well, the magic, well not the magic itself, more like the energy that makes magic possible, we call it spirit energy. To feed can be anything, it just has to be extracted. A simple hug or hanging around someone and being close can do the job, but a faster way is by kissing or...or…”The room started to get heavy and you felt your legs give out. The magic holding your disguise in place fades away and you return to your old self again.

“[Y/N]!” Sans rushed to your side, “You ok?”

 

“Yeah...just got... a bit dizzy hahaha ha…” 'that was such a rookie move.' It was you've changed your appearance twice already and doing it a third time without some way to refuel isn't a good Idea.

“Here take a seat, I’ll go get you a cold rag.” Sans rushes out the kitchen, “Pap, make sure she doesn’t hurt herself, ok?”

“‘Kay.”

Papyrus takes a puff of his cigarette and lets the smoke escaped through his nasal cavities.  
“Never thought I’d see you pure-minded Succubus before, seems like you’re pretty new to the game Nyeh heh heh.” You had your head down, but you could clearly see the smirk growing on his skull. The room was spinning from the intake of magic rushing to your head and giving you vertigo. “ Sorry, if you got hot and bothered by the subject, but I had to see for my bro’s sake. Couldn’t have some she-devil trying to make him a 24 hour all you can eat buffet. You seem alright though, again I apologize.”

“It’s fine, but I wouldn’t dare use Sans or anyone in such a way. If anything, I’ve only got as far as kissing someone and that’s only been a few since coming up here. Sometimes a sea tea helps me for a short while, but I mostly go for the source." Papyrus nods, "Ok then, so do you just go for it or...?" "Not happening, I don’t let my targets get too far, and I wait for their permission every time. We’d laugh and talk, but later they’ll just forget me like a breeze in the wind.”

“Glad to see you take precautions, hate to give you a BAD TIME for it.” His voice barely hid the threat, but it faded away as soon as he smiled. “I also have to thank you, Sans told me about how you saving him, something I’m eternally grateful for.”

“If I can’t protect my friends what good am I, huh?” you smile up at him. Papyrus nods and goes to

“I have returned, [y/n], here put this on your forehead.” Sans gently lifted you up and placed the cold rag on your burning forehead. You thank him and notice his hand holding onto yours. 

He follows your gaze and blushes,”Mweh heh...um, my bad!”

“N- No it’s fine, thanks again for the rag, Sans.” A small twinge appears in your soul as his hand leaves yours. A feeling that made your anxiety skyrocket ‘No way, not happening, get your shit together, we couldn’t actually-’ The thoughts running through your head makes the heat the dizziness return. “Sans I think, I gonna take a nap now.” You lean forward, but almost fall out your chair. 

Sans moves to catch your limp body, “MWEEEH!!! [Y/N] HANG IN THERE.” His cheekbones were still a bright blue.

Papyrus proceeded to take pictures of the whole ordeal and was sending them to Undyne. “She’s going to have a field day with this.” He jests once he hits send.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans' cooking has improved, this adorable blueberry is meeting all my standards!!!  
> Next up, anime night at Reader's house!!!


	6. Anime Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys and Undyne finally meet the reader.
> 
> The reader is teased by her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans hang out, with a bit of company.   
> More Kimmy teasing the reader.

“When is your bone boy suppose to get here?” Kimmy asked from the couch that sat in your apartment. Her body was currently heading her popcorn as she rests in her own lap. 

“Not my boyfriend, also he said him and his other friends were close by.” You counter from the kitchen keeping an eye on the pizza baking in the oven.

“Good, I’ve been itching to have another movie night.” Kimmy grumbles, “So why did we wait so long again?”

“Because we both had work and then I found out Sans and his friends haven’t seen any Studio Ghibli movies yet either so-” You had turned to look at Kimmy and choked on your own words. Kimmy was staring at you with that creepy smile again. “Kim whatever thought you have running in your head, silence them, right now.”

“Hmm is that a blush I see creeping up on that [s/c] skin o your’s? I’m still curious as to why Bone boy had to carry you back here last a couple weeks, I tried asking him, but he got all blue in the skull and rushed out with his brother.” Her eyebrows started wriggling.

“Nothing happened, I wanna watch Attack on Titan with my friends and that’s all, so drop it.” You hiss.

A knock comes from the door and you and Kimmy share one look before she goes to get the door. The timer you had set for the pizza sounds off and you go to take it out. 

At the door, Kimmy opens it to reveal three other monsters standing. Sans with his usual grin, a red-headed fish lady, and a rough looking dinosaur. “Greetings, we’re here for anime night!”

“Ah you must be Sans, I’m Kimmy, and hello to you again Alphys, I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Well, I’ve been a bit busy.” Alphys alludes as she snakes an arm around Undyne. Undyne just waves as she turns a dark shade of blue.

Kimmy awws at them and lets them in. Just as they’re inside Kimmy yells, “Hey [y/n] you boyfriend’s here.”

Loud crash sounds and a yelp can be heard. “ASGORE’S FUCKING HORNS, KIIIIIM!!” Another string of curses come afterward leaving everyone, but Kimmy, shocked.

Alphys shrieks with laughter first, “Now that’s what I call a first impression,” she wipes a tear from her eye, “Damn, your girlfriend has a filthier mouth than me, Sans.” Sans says nothing but goes to the kitchen where you are. 

You had slipped and touched the stove with your bare hand and burnt yourself slightly. “Kim, one of these days, one of these days; BAM! Straight to the moon!” You roared as you let your hand soaking under the cold water.

“You ok?” His voice was worried as he comes to check on you. You turn to see him standing in the kitchen doorway.

“Nothing a bit of healing magic can’t fix.” You smile despite the fact that you could see Sans was blushing a bit. You tried following his gaze, but it was just looking at your ground. You saw your feet had on a pair blue and white striped fuzzy socks on. Could that be it? 'No, they're just socks, he's probably blushing because of his friend.' “Hey, could you grab the pizza, please?”

“Oh, sure, no problem.” He magically lifts the pizza away and heads to the living room. You sigh, ‘One step at a time [y/n].’ You heal your hand, grabbed a few bottles of NTT brand beer. This stuff tasted good, but jeez it was expensive. You enter the living room and Alphys spots you first.

“Ah, there she is, sup Sans’ girlfriend,” The giant lizard greeted you and has a huge grin on her face. 

"I have a name you know, it's [y/n]." Your voice fails to fit your words and you could feel the heat rising up into your face.

“ALPHYS KNOCK IT OFF OR YOU’LL MAKE HER FAINT AGAIN!” Sans shouted at her from the couch. Kimmy was fully entertained and was laughing with Alphys.

‘SANS!!’ He wasn’t helping at all. You pop open one of the beers and take a big swig of it. At times like these, you needed to numb your brain.

“S-sorry, we’re just happy to see Sans making more friends, but you two do look really cute together.” Undyne whispers, “I’ll try to keep her in line, she's just teasing though.

“Uh….um thanks.” ‘Can I just hide in my room now?’

Kimmy, well her head, sat on the far left and Sans sat on the right, and Alyphys and Undyne took to resting on the floor. Leaving you to sit in the middle. It’s not that you really wanted to avoid Sans. You just don’t like people stirring up the already confusing feelings before you figured anything out. You put the beers on the small coffee table with the large pizza you had made.

Kimmy strides from the back of the apartment, a large pile of blankets in her hand. “Here, so we’re all comfy while we.” Kimmy’s body hands you the much too big blanket. She leans in, “Ask Bone Boy if he wants to share.” You hiss, ‘No.’ “Come on he’s a guest, you have to treat him like one. Now offer it to him,” she whispers back. She goes back to offering Alphys and Undyne one and you groan internally.

“Hey, Sans you wanna share?” Turning to him with a smile on your face. 

“Yeah, thanks.” You both get a bit closer and put the blanket on you. It’s nice and warm, but kind of embarrassing being around Sans like this considering what happened a few days ago. 

“So what’s the anime we’re watching again?” Undyne looks at you from her spot. 

“Well, I chose this anime called Avatar,” You grab the remote for the DVD player. “I’ve already watched episode one but I like it so far.”

“What’s it about?” 

"It's the world where people can control the four basic elements of nature and the ones who control fire seek to rule the world. The only one who can stop this war can control all four elements. There’s a bit of everything for everyone. Action, adventure, great characters, romance, friendship, and good storytelling.”

“This should be fun, I’m ex-excited!” Undyne was literally bouncing.

“Yeah, let’s get this show on the road, nerd!” Alphys looked pumped already.

You push play and you all sat through and watched the first half of book one. Everyone was super into it. Alphys and Sans start shouting and getting hyped during the fight scenes. Sans even tried to run up the wall. Undyne couldn’t stop analyzing the character dynamics she saw, especially the one called Zuko and called him her ‘Sad fire baby’. 

“Seriously, you think some earth bending is going to win against the superior style of Airbending?!” Kimmy and Alphys were butting heads about who's element was cooler. It happened a little bit after you all took a quiz o find out what their element was. You were a fire bender, Kimmy and Sans were both air benders, Alphys was an earth bender, and Undyne a water bender.

“Oh please, the sear idea of rocking a mountain into pebbles is fucking badass.”

“Guys you’re making it hard to watch this.” You had just gotten to the episode with Jet and missing due to their shouting.

“Look at King Bumi, that guy was ripped at an old age and gave Aang a run for his money. Plus, didn’t the fire nation bring your whole shit down to the point you’re extinction.

“Excuse me, I know you didn’t just insult the AVATAR AND MY PEOPLE.”

“Maybe, maybe I didn’t. What you gonna do about it.? Alphys’ face pulled into a smug smirk.

Kimmy matched her with her own, but it was creepier, “Do you wanna go?”

“H-hey how about we calm down a bit?”

“YES, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE ROWDY, OTHERS ARE TRYING TO WATCH!” Sans said agreeing

“Bring it, Kimmy!” Alphys stood up cracking her knuckles

“With pleasure!” Kimmy was about to launch her body at Alphys when you got mad and intervened by grabbing Kimmy’s shirt and glaring at Alphys

“KNOCK IT OFF!!!” You shout between the two she-monsters. Everyone’s eyes were on you. “No fighting in the house, the Landlord will have my head if we break another door, do I make myself clear?”

“Ye - yes.”

“Good, you hit play again and continue watching.

Around four o’clock is when everyone started winding down. Kimmy had gone to her room, Alphys and Undyne had gone home. Leaving Sans and you alone and watching the rest of the show in silence. Well, that was before you had dozed off. You two had gotten to the episode, “Cave of Two Lovers” and that’s when you dropped out. Sans watched as Aang and Katara shared an intimate moment within the cave and looked at you. 'What am I doing, she's a friend, nothing more.' He finally turned the DVD off and yawned. ‘I guess I should head on home, but…’ he looked down at his lap and your head was resting on him. You looked a lot younger in your sleep and a bit of a clingy. Your body was facing him and holding onto his shirt. Sans tried to make you let go, but you’d start whining and got closer. His soul was fluttering with excitement. ‘This is too adorable, but I need to leave, I’m sure it’s safe to head home now.’ Sans had asked if you wanted to hang out at Alphy’s and Undyne’s place, but, also, had to get out of the house. Papyrus was in heat and during that time he gets pretty grouchy and territorial. 

Anime night with Alphys and Undyne was fun, but he had a great time with you. He was happy when he got to see you, especially in those socks. They were fuzzy and cute and... 'Ugh, why do I have to be such a pervert.She probably thinks you have a sock fetish or something.' He did, but you didn't need to know that. His weird kinks would only make you run away. He rubbed a hand down his skull in frustration. Why was he so frustrated around you. You're his friend, but you did it for him. You may be a succubus, but you were so innocent and shy, it made him want you. the other day you got so nervous and frustrated that you fainted like someone from an anime. You were a walking contradiction, a hot contradiction. One that made him dream unspeakable things and want to do said unspeakable things to you. 

'Face it you're a creep, Sans.' Yeah, he was, but he was a creep for you that's for sure. 

You were mumbling something in your sleep and he sighed in defeat, ‘I guess I’m staying for a bit longer.’ He pulled you closer, trying not to wake you and covered you both. 

“Goodnight, [y/n].” He relaxed and let sleep wash over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to subtle with Sans attraction to the reader, but part of me says "No, turn up his perviness, make him a freak!"   
> "No, we got to take it slow."  
> "Fuck slow, give 'em what they want."  
> "Ugh fuck it fine, I'll turn it up a notch, but that's it!"
> 
> This is what happens when I'm writing late into the night. T_T


	7. WAKEY WAKEY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry and Reader are getting conflicted, plus some morning tail groping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's me going a notch up.

The sun was barely out and peeking over the mountains when you woke up. You went to turn over and felt something holding you in place. It wasn’t odd for you to wake up tangled up with your blankets, but this was too hard to a blanket and it got tighter as you struggled. You heard an annoyed groan and felt the heat rise in your face. Someone was in the bed with you and...wait… no you’re on the couch, you never made it off the couch. You finally looked up and saw the face of a sleepy skeleton. He was fast asleep and you were laying on top of him with. That it explained why you couldn’t move, you too had ended up cuddling on the couch. His arm snaked around your back and rested on the bare skin that was peeking out. You were no better, you had wrapped both arms around him, he probably could move otherwise. He was your hostage for the night, ‘Damn it past [y/n] you drank too much and now you look like a creep because of it.’

You looked around and heard no noises and saw that none of the evidence from last night was picked up, so Kim wasn’t awake either. You poke Sans in the cheeks and was amazed at how squishy he was, ‘Good, I can probably save face.’ You willed your tail to wrap around Sans’ arm and slowly picked it up. You gently laid it down next him and tried your best to lift up when Sans started to twitch and you froze. He relaxed a bit and you continued on escaping.

“Mnn…” ‘He mumbles something and his arm swings to catch you again. You duck away but miss the other. ‘ACK!’ You’re soon pinned by Sans’ arms and getting handsy. His left rubs the small of your back and the other keeps too close. “Mine.”

You silently curse and try to wiggle out of his hold, but to no avail, Sans is a lot stronger than he looks. ‘And a lot more physical, who knew he was a cuddler.’ Your body freezes and suddenly a jolt of electricity runs up and down your spine. A bony hand was gripped tight around your tail. ‘NOT THERE!’ you hiss, the tail of succubus was sensitive and their weak spot. The feeling of Sans’ hand makes you quiver and you have to bite your lip to suppress the moan begging to escape. “[y/n]...” Sans started to grip tighter and move his hand up and down the base.

“Fuck…” you feel your hips try the follow the movement of the Sans’ hand.

Your body was buzzing and tingling as you tried to keep your voice down. Sans still hadn’t let go of you and was feeling you up while still sleeping. You could feel your soul dancing about and reaching for his soul. Your body started picking up on his feeling. She felt desire, lust, frustration, and...LOVE?! You felt a smile crawl onto your face for a moment, but you shook it off. ‘No, this isn’t right. We can’t, not like this.’ You pull your soul’s magic away and you felt it cry out. Brushing it off, you started to shake him from his sleep.

“Sans wake up...Kimmy might wake up and- ACK!” You turn your head and see Kimmy leaning against the wall with a cup of coffee in her hand.

“Oh don’t stop for pretty ole me, it was just getting good." In a panic, you find the strength to shove Sans off the couch.

“MWEH!” He tumbles to the floor and nearly takes out the table. “Mwuh ...wha... what happened?” He gets up rubbing his skull, but still pretty sleepy.

“You had [y/n] in a bear hug and feeling her up.” Kimmy says bluntly. Sans was awake now and he looked straight at you. You curled up in a ball, hiding your face in your hands. He could see your body was flushed, you were embarrassed and something else...

Sans blushed dark blue and began to ramble, “I...I didn’t mean to…[y/n] I’m sorry, I should go!” Sans picks himself off the ground, he quickly gathers his things and rushes out the door.

You shot up and raced after him, “Sans wait, I’m not…mad.” He was gone already.

Kimmy was chuckling, “Don’t worry, he’ll be back.” You slump against the door, your ear pointed downward and tail drooping. “Hey, you ok there?”

Your body slides down the wall and you sobbed, “Why, why him. Of all the monsters in the world, why did Sans have to be the one?” Kimmy’s expression softened, she hated seeing you like this. You were a tough girl, and usually had things figured out even if things didn’t go your way. So seeing you like this made Kimmy’s heart squeeze. Kimmy walked over and hugged you, “I’m scared, Kim, he was just supposed to be my friend. Now, this happened and I’ve never been so conflicted in my life. My soul is going nuts because of him and me-”

“Shh, I know bud, but that’s what happens when you find the one, and you’ve found ‘em.” Kimmy rubbed circles into your back and held you tight. “Let’s make breakfast and discuss what your next move should be, okay?” You said nothing and only nodded.

 

Sans was frantic when he came into his house. His brother was resting on the couch, fully recovered from his heat, and now listening to his brother retell the story of anime night at [y/n]. Everything was normal until Sans got to the part where he was alone with her.

“It was crazy, I knew I should have taken her to her room and left, but my body wouldn’t let me. I let her lay there with me on the couch and soon I was thinking creepy thoughts.”

“Creepy?”

“I was looking at her like a piece of meat, I just wanted it so badly. I got turned on by her socks, he cute sleeping face, her smell, everything. No matter how much I resisted, I couldn’t push these thoughts away. Soon they were affecting my sleep...I was having a wet dream about her. Well, to be honest, this was the fourth time I’ve done that. Next, I wake up to find out I was feeling her up.” Sans rubbed his skull in embarrassment. “I don’t know what this is, I’m getting frustrated because I want to touch her, and that desire is making me do weird things. I need help, or else I’ll go mad!!!”

Papyrus took out another cigarette and lit it. He takes a long draw from it and lets the smoke escape through his mouth, “Jeez bro, who would have thought you’d be the horny one.”

“PAP, THIS IS SERIOUS!! SHE’S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, JUST MY FRIEND. I SHOULDN’T BE FEELING LIKE THIS!” Sans shouts as his cheekbones turn blue. “WHAT’S EVEN WORSE IS… I...want more.”

“Well, there’s one obvious thing you can do.”

“There is, what is it?”

“Make her your actual girlfriend.” Sans was silent for a long moment.

Excitement, lust, fear, and frustration flashed across his face, “Pap, no, we couldn't!”

“Why not, you clearly like her?” Papyrus asked clearly annoyed by his sibling’s indecisiveness.

Sans groans and dropped down on the couch.“I...I just...what if she rejects me?”

“I highly doubt that she’d reject you a cool guy like you.” Papyrus pats his brother’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Papy.” Sans looked up from his hands and sighed.

“Besides, who can resist going to the bone zone at least once?”

“PAPYRUS!!” Despite his brother getting angry Papyrus just laughed and slapped his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done!!!  
> I hope that was good.
> 
> Next Miss Doris comes back on the scene.  
> Some, customer-worker flirting from the wrong people and the wrath of a jealous reader.


	8. A Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does the reader do for Work, work, work, work!!! (I'm sorry, I was listening to this song on repeat and it's stuck in my head.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at 1000+ hits on this story and I cannot express how happy I am. I was actually kind of afraid of how this story would turn out, but it's turning out alright.  
> In other news, I'm going to be working, so I'll be updating on a schedule now. The initial times I'll be updating will be on Mondays, Wednesday, and Friday at 11 pm.

After eating your weight in bacon, you were calmed down enough to talk. “So, it’s obvious that you both have feelings for each other, now time to come up with a battle plan.” Kimmy says from the opposite side of the table.

“A battle plan, Kimmy what’s the point, Sans literally ran for the hills.”

“That’s because he got scared and is probably a nervous wreck, but you need to reassure him that no harm is done right?” You look down at your empty plate. “Are you mad at him?” You shake your head. “Then what’s the matter, you’re usually so good with people lusting for you?”

“It’s different.” You groan into your hands, “My soul was going crazy around him, it reached out to him on its own and responding to his feeling, trying to actually a connect. I felt so many things, it wasn’t just desire and lust, Kim. This isn’t like my hunts, my soul has never reacted this way, with anyone. I’m scared.” Your eyes were starting to flood with tears, 'Oh stars you were going to ugly cry now.'you slumped forward onto the table. Your face hiding in arms.

“You just need some determination,” Kimmy pats your hand and pushes the phone closer to you. “Your mom did and that’s how she got you.” She smiles and goes off to get ready for the day. You stared at the phone for a good five minutes.

‘Should I call him,’ You open your phone’s phone book and found his number. ‘No, he might not pick up.’ You shook your head and sighed. ‘Wait, I’ll text him, he can answer back as quick as he needs to.’

You started texting him:

 **You** : Sup’ Sans, I hope you got home okay. You missed out on Kim’s pancakes, they’re almost as Magnificent as you are. Lol :)

You hit send and decided to get ready as well. Your phone went off and you raced back to it.

 **Foxy Loxy** : Gurl, where you at, the big bitch is raising hell and you’re the only one who knows how to make a fucking macchiato properly, apparently -__-*

‘Fuck’ You actually forgot that you had work today.

 **You** : Shit, on my way, I had some serious biz to take care of, but I’m coming.

 **FoxyLoxy** : Ok, but hurry. I might actually throw her out a window.

 **You** : A Blessing in disguise, I’ll be right over Foxy Loxy.

 **FoxyLoxy** : I said to stop calling me that.

 **You** : You know you love it when I call you that.

 **FoxyLox** y: JUST HURRY!!

You smile in spite of the urge to chuck your phone. Work sounds good about now. You proceeded to get ready for work. The rent for this apartment isn’t cheap, you and Kimmy have expensive tastes and really wanted an apartment with a view. So that meant working your monster asses off to pay for it.  
For you, that means tending to the bitchiest woman on the planet. Being the assistant to a fashion mogul also required dressing up nice and in style. You slipped on a floral printed skirt, a loose button down, slipped on your heels, threw your hair up in a cute, but lazy updo, and did your makeup to hide your puffy eyes. One more look in the mirror and you were ready for the day.  
You decided to take your car to work this time and made it in twenty minutes.

Faye was the first to see you, “What gives you’re never late like this?”

“Sorry,  I was caught up!” You try to explain, but a roar stops you in your tracks.

“[Y/N] IN MY OFFICE, NOW!”

GULP! Yep, you were dead.

You slowly made your way into the sleek office as a woman with a snarled face were fuschia glasses and wearing a yellow blazer. She doesn’t look at you but the large binder. “I’m terribly sorry, I’m late Madame Rho-” She silences you with her pointed index finger and flicks it back. The door slams shut. Madame Rho is a mage, a scary and stylish Mage.

“Forty minutes late, I should be furious, but I’m not.”

“I’mreallysorry,Ihadanemotionalmorningand...wait you’re not?”

“No, Faye had explained your situation and I understand, new relationships are tricky, especially in your case my little temptress~” She peers at you from the glasses, you flushed with embarrassment. Obviously, Kimmy and Faye had been talking. “Now, I’ll let you make it up to me by finishing our early spring shoot.”

“You want me to do a whole shoot?!”

“Yes, it’s short notice, but that petty bitch, Gustav decided that doing our shoot wasn’t as important as running off to Prague with his new boy toy, Dorian.” For those who don’t know, Gustav is her nephew and was normally hung on her every word and took his job seriously. That is until he met Dorian, a local model that was a power couple for the magazine. “So, I need you to do this, your talent with a camera is decent enough and by doing this assignment I’ll forgive you for being forty minutes late to work.” She grins, but there was raw intimidation going on here. She wasn’t afraid of monster or human, in retrospect you find that to be a good thing. Yet, also very terrifying.

“Ok, I’ll take you up on this, thank you, ma’am.” I nod in gratitude and slowly walk out. I can hear her chortle as I close the door and sigh.

“What happened, you didn’t get chewed out, I mean we would have heard it and all. So what did she tell you?”

You look up with a huge smile on her face. “I’m taking over the photo shoot for the next issue.”

“WHAT, bitch that’s fantastic news, does she have a set look or?” you head back to your desks and continue talking

You were giddy and super excited, “Nope, I have full creative freedom, I’ll have to get to planning as soon as I get home, oh but I have to get flowers for mom too, I’m should text Sans my-” You fall silent.

“You ok there, [y/n]?” Faye begins to ask, but you deflect the question and get up.

“Actually I need to get a look at the wardrobe has set out for this issue, be right back.” You scamper away and Faye looks at her phone, ‘So Kimmy was right, our girl did find the one.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Blues turn!!!
> 
> (Faye works two jobs, but the bar one is to help a friend out.)


	9. Blueberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue gets an idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that this would come out at a certain time, but uploading made all the paragraphs run together, so I had to fix that and then edit.   
> but here's the next chapter, ENJOY~

Sans sighed for the sixteenth today. He had seen your text just as he was walking into the flower shop. Business was slow, so he had enough time on how to fret over how to respond.

MY AWESOME FRIEND: Sup’ Sans, I hope you got home okay. You missed out on Kim’s pancakes, they’re almost as Magnificent as you are. Lol :)

You didn’t sound mad or bring up this morning. Your face though, it read showed how embarrassed you were. His actions from this morning were fueled by his desires and that made him feel super gross. Yet, he couldn’t get over the dream he was having in the meantime. From what he normally saw you he only gathered that you looked amazing. He saw his hands all over you, your body keening and moaning from his touches. His desire to mark you was so strong and that scared him. “I’m so weird, uuuuuggggghhh!!!”

 

“T-That's why you need to get some cl-closure, just tell her how you feel, it’ll help in the long run,” Undyne spoke as she looked over the many flower arrangements that made up the store.

“It’s not like I said something that made this situation bad, it’s what I did. I felt her up and made a fool out of her. That’s not cool or magnificent at all!” Sans hated this feeling, not being around you, knowing he couldn’t look you in the eye honorably. 

“By what she said in that text, it seems that she doesn’t want to burn any bridges.” Undyne gently caresses a Lilly, “Besides, you weren’t conscious of your actions, it wasn’t your fault, just carnal pleasure.”

“I’m sure, you haven’t done anything that would qualify as sexual assaulting your crush, Undyne?”

“W-well not physically, I mean I use to- anyway just talk to her, you gotta make a move!” 

“I know that I just don’t know how!” Sans was going to make a rant when he felt a sudden tug at his soul. “Hold on! Sans pulls out a bouquet of pink carnations and gave them to Undyne. “These are for [y/n] their for her mother, tell her I’m busy in the back and just to leave eleven dollars and fifty-three cents on the counter.”

“Eh? Sans, I can’t just-”

“No time, just do this for me Undyne!” Sans rushes to the back and you enter right on cue.

“Hmm, oh hey Undyne!” you perk up once your eyes land on the fish woman.

“O-oh heya [y/n], how have you been?”

“Fine actually, I just got the best news at work today.”

“Really that’s great, I would love to hear all about it.”

“Sure, come by again and I’ll be happy to chat with you.”

“Ok, it’s a deal. Oh, by the way, Sans is busy in the back and told me you might be coming by and give you these.” Undyne passes you the bouquet of Pink carnations.

“Ah ok,” You rummage around your purse for the money and don’t notice Sans watching you from the crack in the door. You did seem to be in a good mood as you were chatting with Undyne. He would love to in there talking, but it was so awkward now. ‘You made it awkward you dummy.’ Yeah, maybe, but he’ll find a way to fix. 

'Good, but how if you can't get the guts to walk out there and face her.' Sans groaned, he was a huge coward

“I’m off, oh and tell Sans that when he comes out from hiding, I wanna talk.” Sans flinched, of course, she'd see right through him. 'She's not stupid or naive like you are.'

“W-will do.”

“Bye Undyne.”

“Bye [y/n].” Sans crept back in and joined Undyne who smirked, “This is becoming one of my favorite ships.”

“Not funny, Undyne.” Sans covers his face with his arm on the counter.

“So any bright ideas on how you’re going to talk.”

Sans was silent for a bit, “Actually yeah, I think I do.” 

“Alright, what’s your plan?”

“I’ll need to make a call to Kimmy first.”

“Kimmy?”

“She’s going to be my... uh ...wingman, yeah wingman!” He says with newfound determination. ‘“If I’m doing this I’m going to need someone who knows her better than me.”

Undyne smiles, “Well I leave it to you then, good luck Sans!” Undyne walks out and starts texting Alphys. 

Fish Flakes <3: It’s happening, he’s going to do it, pass it on!

*Alphys the Awesome*: FINALLY, I WAS SURE I WAS GONNA HAVE PAY PAP TEN GOLD JUST THEN. 

Looks like Undyne finally had something for her fanfiction now.

Kimmy immediately picked up when Sans called, "Sup Bone Boy?"

"Oh Hi Kimmy, I need your help?"

"Is this [y/n] related?"

"Yep."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I...I want to ask [y/n] on a date, but I'm-"

"Shier that a Whimsum meeting a stranger?"

"Uh...y-yeah, I am."

"I'll help, do you have a plan?"

"Yes! I was going to send her flowers."

A snicker escaped, "Flowers, sounds a bit cheesy, don't you think?"

"Don't mock the language of flowers, they're the ultimate language of romance!" Sans shouts into the receiver.

Kimmy rolls her eyes on the other end, "Fine, fine, anything else?"

"Just be sure to leave the flowers where she can see them and I'll handle the rest."

"Ok, I can do that, good luck Sans."

"Thanks, Kimmy." Sans hung up and started shutting the place down for the day. He needed time if he wanted to get everything just right. Just thinking about it filled him with Determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like he's making the first move, I wish him luck. I wonder what the rest of the gang are going to do now that their friends are potentially going to hook up? Follow them no doubt. Papyrus isn't a jerk, but he won't pass up the chance to observe your date and maybe help his brother out a bit.


	10. A Routine Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A You visit your mom and a spaciel surprise is waiting for you at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like fish puns? Let minnow in the comments if you like, also tell me one.

Today was always special for, Today you visited your mom. Every first day of the month you flew back to Mount Ebott with a bouquet of fresh Pink Carnations to put on her grave. It’s been a few years now and you never missed a day. 

 

The underground was now a ghost town. Give or take a few who come back to revisit their old home or humans curious about the place. You walked through the various caverns and took a detour to your old home that was sitting in Waterfall. A small house that rests by a small field of echo flowers. Seated by the house was a small stone flower statue. She died so suddenly and was your fault. ‘I never should have trusted him.’ Your mind floods with images of a terrifying face and those teeth. A shiver runs down your spine. ‘It’s ok, he’s gone now, he won’t hurt you again.’

 

You stooped down to replace the flowers you left before. “I’m sorry I’m late, I had a run-in with a flock of Geese hehe heh. I’ve got a lot to tell you. You know that skeleton I told you about, the one who works for Miss Doris, yeah, he’s like my super cool friend now. Well, lately he’s stirring up these weird feelings. No, I haven’t fed from him at all. He’s just been making me feel weird lately, and Kimmy sure loves to tease me about it. I wish I could get some answers on how this soulmate ~~crap~~ I mean business works. I wish you were here.” You rub a tear away. “Is this how it worked for you and Dad, I’m sure you guys are happy now that you’re together again. He probably would have been all agro - protective Dad on Sans. It would have been funny, but I think he would have like him too. It’s hard not to. Enough about that, I also finally got a huge assignment from Madame Rho, as crazy as she is, she trusted me with running a shoot. I’m excited and bit scared, but don’t worry I’ll make you proud.” You stood back up and dusted yourself off. “Okay, i’m gone, i gotta get back, I know you hate it when I fly around after dark. Bye mom, I love you.” You yell.

 

The echo flowers surrounding the house all shout back, mimicking your voice. As you disappeared from the path one flower speaks in an older voice, “I love you too.” 

 

 

 

You flew back to home and saw that Kimmy was back already. “Hey, I’m back.” You shrug off your bag and drop it by the door.

 

Kimmy’s head was sitting on the sofa, while the body pouring a glass of juice the kitchen. “So you are, and just in time too. There’s something waiting for you on the table.” Kimmy said turning back to the tv.

 

“Huh?” You looked over to the table and saw a big bouquet of Chrysanthemums sitting in a crystal vase and by it a card. You were speechless for the most part. The flowers were a soft white and smelled super nice. Turning to the care you saw it was a picture of a small kitten with a speech bubble. ‘I just want to say…’ Opening it read, ‘You’re the best!!!’ The kitten held a banner that read those words. Also inside the card was a small paragraph. 

“[y/n] I just want to say I’m sorry, my actions from before were uncalled for and I Didn't know what had happened. Maybe I shouldn’t have rushed out, but I was so embarrassed that I could look you in the eye. I was afraid I had messed up our friendship...and maybe whatever could have come after it. I’m still surprised you do understand, but I just want to say, I’m lucky to have someone as Magnificent as you are. If you accept my peace offering, please meet me at this address this coming Thursday at 2:30. I’ll be waiting. Forever Magnificently Yours, Sans” A gentle sigh escaped your lips. He’s okay, and he just asked you out. 

 

Could he not be any sweeter. He gave your flowers, Chrysanthemums of all things and they were perfect in the description of their relationship. His smile and that adorable, cocky laugh he had all popped into your mind. He was the best...no, he was magnificent and you wanted to be around. Heck, maybe you should just go over to his place right now. Screw waiting for Thursday, you wanted to see him now!

 

A chuckle pulled you from your thought, “Aw, I smell love on the horizon~”

 

“Shut up, Kim!!!” You blushed deeply and put the card down. 

 

“I’m kind of upset, I just lost ten gold Undyne, I thought you would make the first move.”

 

“You guys were making bets, really?”

 

Kimmy shrugs, “Hey, what are friends for?” 

 

“Unbelievable.” You drop down on the couch and kick your heels off.

 

“So what you gonna wear?”

 

“I don’t yet, I Mean I just got asked out like two minutes ago.” You start typing on your phone the address Sans gave you. The results were an aquarium, you’ve passed it plenty of times going to work. He wants to take you to and aquarium for your first date, that actually sounds pretty fun o you. “Uh, what should I wear to a date at the aquarium?”

 

“Hm...there’s a lot of water and you two are indoors surrounded by fish...I’d say something colorful or wait... Something blue and cute.”

 

Both suggestions were good, but blue made you think of Sans. He wore blue all time. Hint his trademark blue scarf, boots, and gloves that made up his everday attire. Something about you two possibly matching made you happy. “Ok, I’ll see what I can _ fish  _ out of my closet.”

 

Kimmy rolls her eyes, “Really that pun was terrible, and you know it.” 

 

“You sure, it thought it was if  _ dolphinitely _ funny?”

 

“I think you should  _ reel  _ it in.”

 

“I’m sorry, are my puns too  _ deep sea _ for you?”

 

“No, but just be lucky that Sans isn’t here, I feel like it would  _ Krill _ him.”

 

“Fine, good  _ reef _ , they’re just puns, Kimmy.” At that moment threw a pillow at you.

 

“Yeah, but Sans isn’t someone we need as an  _ anemone. _ ” 

 

You gasped dramatically, “Oh  _ cod  _ you’re right!” You both guffaw.

 

 

Far from here Sans was making dinner and felt a cold chill run down his spine. “MWAH!”

 

From the kitchen table, Papyrus looks up with slight concern, “You alright there Bro?” 

 

“I don’t know, but feel weird all of a sudden.” Sans rubbed the back of his skull and retrieved his dropped spoon. “That was really strange.”

 

“I heard from Undyne that if you sneeze or feel something out of random that means someone’s talking about you.” Papyrus pulls of a cigarette, “It could be your girlfriend?”

 

“She’s not my girlfriend, she will be maybe after this date, but not right now!” Sans exclaims and pointing his spoon at his brother. “Also, no smoking in my kitchen!”

 

“Whatever, hey what are you gonna wear?”

 

“I don’t know, maybe what I usually wear?”

 

Papyrus puffs out a smoke ring, “I don’t think that would be a good move.”

 

“How so?”

 

“Girls tend to fret over their appearance when on a date, especially the first one. You should too.”

 

“Ack you’re right, the date manual says to always put your best foot forward. I can’t believe I looked over such a detail, thanks, brother!” Sans turns back to food and starts putting on the finishing touches.

 

“No problem, say are you gonna be ok on this date? I know this is your first one, so can’t help but worry.” 

“Psh you worry too much, I have everything I planned out, plus I have the manual to refer to.” Sans puts a plate full of tightly wrapped tortillas down. Sans was in a good mood and decided to switch it up and tried his hand at burritos. “If you’re so worried, I’ll call to give you updates.”

 

“Okay, sounds like a plan.” ‘But I have a better method.’ Papyrus took a bite out of his burrito and began to think.

 

As the brothers began to eat dinner the phone rang, "I got it." Sans gets up and answers, "Hello,  this is Sans speaking."

 

"Good evening, Mr. Skeleton, I'm calling as a visitation request of Miss Doris Greenway at Bellview Memorial." 

 

'Bellview Memorial, that's a hospital!' His soul ran cold immediately.

 

"Um ok, at what time?"

 

"Would four thirty be okay?" the person on the phone asked. 

 

"Yes, that fine, thank you."

 

"Splendid, have a good night Mr. Skeleton."

 

"You too, good bye." Sans Hung up soon after. Something was definitely wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, this sounds serious.
> 
> How about a bit more drama before this date shall everyone?


	11. A Hospital Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Ms. Doris is doing?

You couldn’t get to the hospital fast enough. You blew through traffic and rushed to the front desk. “Hello, I’m looking for a Doris Greenway.” You were out of breath and somehow the receptionist managed to understand you.

 

“May I ask who’s asking?”

 

“I’m [y/n] [l/n] I was asked to come here today.” The receptionist types something down and perks up.

 

“Ah here you are, sorry it’s a new procedure we have to go through before letting anyone visit the patients. Ms. Greenway is on floor four in room 406, take the C elevator and push the appropriate button, ma’am.”

 

“Ok, thank you.” You scurry to the elevator and push the button. It takes you upward. ‘I hope Doris is ok. Is it serious? Did she fall? She’s not dead is she? Or sick, please tell me she didn’t contract some scary illness.’ You slap your cheeks, “Get a grip [y/n], thinking about the worst isn’t gonna help you. We don’t want to have a fainting spell in the hospital either.” The elevator DINGS and opens to the fourth floor. The place was quiet and buzzing with activity. It was stark white and smelled sterile and clean. Like a giant bottle of hand sanitizer and rubber. You step out and head to the room Ms. Doris was in. As you drew closer you saw a slumped over the figure in an orange hoodie. “Papyrus?”

 

The figure shot up and looked around, “Huh...wha...oh it’s you, sup [y/n]?”

 

“Hey Papyrus, uh I’m guessing you guys got called too.”

 

“Yeah, during dinner, It was crazy, the moment Sans got off the phone he was bawling his eyes out and yelling about Ms. D dying or something.” Papyrus goes back to leaning on the bench he was currently occupying. [y/n] was still shocked at how tall he was. As he slumped down his long legs took up half the hallway. “I didn’t get much sleep and I need a designated 12 hours or else I don’t function right. At least now that you’re here he’ll focus on something else besides pacing outside the door and getting water.”

 

“Why are you outside anyway?”

 

“We got here pretty early and waited to see Ms. D, but even so some lady made us wait outside.”

 

You tensed up, “big glasses....was she wearing a lot of pastels?”

 

“Yeah, she looked like on past-hell of a woman.” 

 

You snort, “Wow, that was bad.”

 

“Hey I had to try, not all my jokes are going to be  _ humerus _ Kid.”

 

“You have a point.”

 

 

“So, who is this lady anyway?”

 

You pinch the bridge of your nose. “She’s Ms. Doris’ daughter, Glory.” 

 

“Glory?”

 

The door to room 407 opens and a lanky woman with a thin face walks out, which looked thinner due to her huge wire-rimmed glasses. Upon seeing you her mouth twists into an indifferent frown. She looked like an angrier version of Doris and with mousy brown hair. “I see mother called you as well.”

 

“Nice seeing you, Morning Glory, how’s life?”

 

“Less stressful before all this,  _ MY  _ mother turned me down my offer again. That woman seems hell bent on not staying with her own daughter.”

 

“Doris is very proud and self-sufficient as ever.”

 

“And eccentric as ever.” She peers at Papyrus who was playing a game on his phone. You could feel the anger rise within you, but you just smiled and tried to keep your claws at bay.

 

“Well she loves excitement and lately the flower shop has been just that.”

 

Glory adjusts her glasses, “Yes, her hobby does seem to be getting some attention nowadays.”

 

“It’s not a hobby, it’s her passion Glory, you know that. She loves that shop.”

 

“It’s a hobby, one that just so happens to be quite popular right now. Look, I’m going to go, I need to get a room ready for when she gets out on Thursday.”

 

“I’m not staying!”

 

Glory rolls her eyes and sticks her head back into the room, “Mother you’re disturbing others and yes, you are, you can’t stay by yourself until you heal.”

 

“NO, I’m not staying anywhere that involves staying with that mouth breather you call a husband.” Glory sighs and pulls the door closed. She fixes her glasses and grips her bag as she turns back to Papyrus and you.

 

“She’s all your’s now.” with an upturned nose she strides towards the elevators and nearly runs into Sans, who ducks his head down as they pass each other. ‘Ok, what’s that about?’ Papyrus’ grunts in annoyance, both you shared the same sentiment.

 

Sans finally looks up and his eyes brighten, “[Y/N]!” He looked genuinely happy to see you. You shared the sentiment as well, his bubbly personality just naturally lifted your spirits.

 

 Papyrus and you both shush him, “Gotta be quiet bro.”

 

“Oh sorry, let’s head in now.” You all shuffle in and are greeted by Ms. Doris laying on a bed all smiles and reading a book. 

 

“Hello you all, it’s been a while.”

 

“Hey, Ms. D.”

 

“Hi, Doris.”

 

“MS. DOOOORIIIS!” Sans flops to the side of the bed, “ARE YOU OK? I THOUGHT SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAD HAPPENED!!!” ‘So much for being quiet.’ cyan blue tears were leaking out of his eye sockets. He was actually worried about her. ‘Typical Sans, he’s such a bleeding heart.’ you bite back a giggle. Your eyes scan Doris and check her HP, it was down, but not dramatically. Although there's a weird mark on her soul. 'I should probably keep a close eye on her from now on.'

 

“Oh, Sans, you worry too much, I just slipped and fell, nothing too serious.” She pets his skull with a bright small on her face. "I hope Glory didn't give you too much of a hard time."

 

"No, it's nothing we can handle, Doris." You deflect the question quickly. Morning Glory wasn't  the friendliest human, but she was relatively harmless.  “But, you are ok right?”

 

“Yes, I was just feeling a bit under the weather is all. I’m just going to have to take it easy for a while.” You glance over at him and he looks back at you too. You both smelled bullshit but didn’t press and further that.

 

“But?” Papyrus adds. 

 

Doris sighs. “I have the shop and my garden at home needs tending, I’d have Glory do it, but she doesn’t have much of a green thumb.”

 

“Oh, me and [y/n] could do it!” Sans jumps in to say. “We both know our way around plants and can recover.”

 

“Really, I mean that would be very kind of you, is that ok with you?” Doris looks to you.

 

“Of course, anything for you.” You beam at the older woman who returns the gesture. “So, Glory came and tried to force your hand again?”

 

Doris sighs, “Yes, she’s pretty determined, I understand her concern, but I can’t abandon the shop, besides the house, it’s all I have left of Ripley, rest his soul.” Doris was looking to the window with a sad expression. You remembered Mr. Ripley, he was a jolly looking man with white hair and a smile that rivaled Doris'. They were so perfect together. Losing him did a number on Doris' soul, before your mother past, she did everything in her power to get Doris back on her feet.

 

You walk over and bring a hand to her shoulder, a gentle smile graces your lips. “Don’t worry Doris, we’ll help you out and just give Glory time, she’ll understand in time.” Doris looks at you and you both silently agree.

 

"Thank you, [y/n]

 

 

***BONUS***

 

You were on your way back to the car when you feel a tap on your shoulder. “Yes, Sans?”

 

“Um [y/n] I know we haven’t really talked, but I hope my card got through to you. I’m not us to this kind of stuff.” He rubs the back of his skull and averts his eyes downward. “I don’t want to scare you away and I promise not to do anything you don’t like.”

 

You give him a small smile, “It’s ok, I’m not angry, what happened back there was just a case of dreams getting a bit out of hand and I did trap you on the couch. Also, I'm not used to this whole thing either.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Sans, I’m a succubus who’s never been intimate with anyone, for nourishment or otherwise. Plus, I’ve never had a boyfriend. If we do start going out you’re going to be my first in many ways” You blush a bit and look at him from behind your eyelashes. 

 

He blushes and takes a hold of your hands. The feeling alone makes you tingle all over. “I-If it’s o-okay with you then, I want to have all your firsts!” You lock eyes with Sans and they were a darker shade and didn’t have a playful glint in them, they were serious. Something deep within you made shiver and when he says, “I want them all.” a growl, a sound that you didn’t even know he could make, causes a shockwave to shoot up from your core. It made you dizzy again, but you fought the urge to go jelly-legged. Another thing to point out did you actually get aroused by Sans’ voice just now?!

 

“San…?” He holds his gaze on you as the heat rose in your body. “I...I....” You looked at your hands to hide it. You were speechless and you can see his chest shake. ‘He’s laughing at me?!’

 

“You’re so cute when you get all flustered.” His hand goes to your face and makes you look at him. “I can’t wait to see that face more often.”

 

The honking of a horn pulls his attention from you, “Bro cmon I if you want to go shopping then we have to get a move on.” Papyrus yells from his car.

 

“Be right there Pap!” He shouts over his shoulder. He looks back and grins. “See you Thursday, [y/n], oh and be sure to wear something extra cute ok? Not that you need it.” He winks, somehow, and goes towards his car. Papyrus waves at you from the driver seat and then pulls off once Sans is in. 

 

You get into your own vehicle and sit there for a good five minutes. ‘Sans isn’t a cinnamon roll anymore...he’s…” You put your hands on your face, the blush is still there. “He’s… a...SINNAMON ROLL!!” You cry out into the sweater you had in your car.  This wasn't the same Sans that was bawling just moments ago. This version of Sans and the one you’ve known are vastly different, but...you were okay with that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to give Doris a daughter, but it's fitting. She's a very motherly woman.   
> Also, Sans is full of surprises huh? I almost didn't want to put that last bit of him openly flirting with the reader like that. I guess I'm just spoiling you or maybe I'm just teasing to what their relationship would look like.


	12. THE FIRST DATE!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fish, pastries, and a few nosy friends. Also A LOT OF TEASING DONE BY THE READER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know, I know where in the fuck have been, weeeell~ working on this and a getting the ball rolling on another story for this series. The next monster girl story will involve a cyclops and Sans (Probably with Fell Sans) again that's for sure. 
> 
> Now here's chap. 12, please enjoy and don't chew me out too much in the comments.  
> love ya!!!

Today was the day, it was Thursday and your date with Sans. It was another warm day and  plenty of people were out and about. A few stole a glance to look at you, but you didn’t focus on it much. You stood outside the aquarium and waited for him to arrive, which was perfect seeing as you were a nervous wreck about the whole thing. Mostly because you caught a glimpse of Sans that you didn’t expect. He flirted with you, and not in a shy or cute manner that you’d come to expect. It was forward and confident, it sent you into such a frenzy later that day. Kimmy was even shocked for a brief second.

 

_“This means we’re going to have to kick it up a notch!” She exclaims and hitting a dramatic pose. “Tomorrow we’re going shopping. We have to make you not only cute but tease him to the point he’ll want to jump your bones after this. I refuse to lose another bet, I refuse!”_

 

_“My love life is not for you to gamble with!”_

 

_You played with the short skirt of your sundress. It was a pretty blue color and stopped mid-thigh. It was common for romantic partners to dress in the color of their mate's magic. The bright blue Sans sported was your key to success on this date. Yet the low cut of this one made you feel like you were trying to reel in a meal, not a date._ _“Kimmy we’ve been here for three hours, this is a bit too much for a date to the aquarium.”_

 

_“Nonsense, it’s the first date, you got to put your best foot forward!” Kimmy stated from her seat. "Trust me, I'm using a well-credited source." Kimmy held up a book that said. "Shylean's Guide to Dating 101: Learn to Snag a Hunk or Bodacious Babe of your dreams and live Happily."_

 

_You squinted at the book title, "Where did you get that from?”_

 

_Kimmy grins, “A dating manual I found at a bookstore, it’s a pretty neat read. I figured a greenhorn like you could use some pointers on dating.” You rolled your eyes as you pull your head back into the curtain. “Hey, did you try this on?” Kimmy thrusts another blue dress into your face._

 

_“This is like the twelfth thing I’ve tried stuff on in this store.” you whined behind the curtain, “Plus, I’m starving~”_

 

_“We can chow down after this, I have a good feeling about this one.” By the sound of Kimmy’s voice, she was sure about this._

  


Kimmy was right you did look great in this dress. You had checked yourself in the mirror a couple times today. The dress just spoke to you. It was a short summer dress that tied in the back and stopped mid-thigh. Perfect for your petite frame. The best part was the color, it matched Sans’ main colors perfectly with it being all white with an embroidered cyan blue flowers.The perfect tool for your revenge. Oh, you weren’t going to take Sans flirting with you sitting down. No, you were going to pay him back in full. Today he’ll be the blushing mess and this little number was going to do the trick.

You play with the hem a bit and kept trying to clear your head. “[Y/N]!” Sans’ voice pulled you from your thought as you saw him race towards you. The first thing you picked on was his appearance. He had swapped his plain gray t-shirt for a light blue collar shirt, dark jeans, and a pair of black sneakers. The outfit change did take you by surprise, even though he did here he was going shopping. Sans finally reached you and greeted you with his normal, friendly grin, “I hope you didn’t wait long, I had Papy drop me off.”

 

“No problem, I wasn’t waiting too long.” You dismiss the lateness and smiled. “I have to say you clean up well pretty well.”

 

“WELL, THIS IS OUR FIRST DATE, AND I INTEND TO PUT MY BEST FOOT FORWARD!” He exclaims showing off his good side in the clothes. Something about that line made your eye twitch. “Speaking of which,” He pulls out a bouquet of Gardenias, “A lovely set of flowers for a lovely monster like you.” His grin gets wider and he winks.

 

“Why thank you, Sans, they’re really pretty.” You take them and put them away in your inventory for safe keeping.

 

“Although they don’t compare to how stunning you look right now.” In his opinion you really did. That dress was perfect for you. Not only did it show off your curves and your legs that he would love to touch and have wrapped around. He noticed it matched his color scheme and his magic. He referred to your summer dress, and you saw an opening ‘Time to make the first move.’

 

You took hold off his arm, being sure to push your chest onto his humerus bone and fluttered your eyelashes, and spoke sweetly, “Oh, you really think so?”

 

It was effective seeing as Sans’ cheeks were lightly dusted blue. His blue eye lights turned big in surprise as he tries to recover quickly taking your hand and kissing it lightly. “YES, YOU ALWAYS LOOK AMAZING!!” The compliment made your soul jump, but you kept your cool.

 

“Why thank you, Sans,” You giggle at his effort to hide his reaction. “I picked out just for _you_ ~”

 

“Mweh…f-for me...uh *cough* L-Let’s start this date shall we?”

 

“Okay then let’s go!” You let go of his arm and hold his hand, pulling in the direction of the aquarium entrance. All the while, your short sundress was the center of attention for the stout skeleton. His eye sockets trained on the hem and how with each step it threatened to ride up and show more of you. Sans shook his head, ‘I said to wear something cute...but this is too cute. I might not survive this date.’ He thought to lead them inside the aquarium.

 

[Elsewhere]

“Wow, that recovery was sad! Heh looks like your brother might lose it Papyrus.”

 

“Told ya, my girl [y/n] is a natural flirt when she’s feeling it. Sans is putty in her hands now.” Kimmy boasts with her wicked, lopsided grin showing. “It’s only a matter of time before I win this bet.”

 

The group made up of Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, and Kimmy, all gathered around a small monitor while seated inside Muffets. A small fly-sized camera was following the pair around. It was Papyrus’ idea, he trusted you, but sometimes you just had to see for yourself. Plus, he and the others did have a long running bet going. Who was gonna woe the other on this date? So far it was a tie between you and Sans. He may have asked you out, but you were clearly and didn’t flinch like he did.

 

Papyrus chuckles as he takes a swig of his honey, “Well, she is a succubus, charming folks is their primary skill.”

 

“The girl’s a natural, she puts Chara to shame.” Alphys proclaims before sipping on her milkshake again.

 

“Gloat all you want, but don’t count my bro out just yet. He can really _shake_ things up.” The table groans while Kimmy starts choking.

 

“Ah g-guys it’s starting, l-look!” the group huddles closer and watches the date transpire.

 

You and Sans travel all over the aquarium and talk about the different aquatic animals there. So far you liked the cuter creatures like the otters, colorful fish and penguins. Sans was more interested in the big types of fish. “There so many different kinds, to think they all live out in that big ocean.”

 

The further you go the darker the rooms get. You start to notice that you both are semi alone and cut off from other hanging around.“Yeah, it’s so cool, I’ve always wanted to see what was inside this building. I’m glad I did.” His voice clearly showed his enthusiasm for the place.

 

“Really, I didn’t take you for an animal person.”

 

“I am, that annoying cat doesn’t count.” You laugh at the annoyed look on your date’s face. You once watched Sans and Alphys train and during a small break, Sans had to chase around a small white cat who stole his bone attacks right off the ground. A scene you recorded and sent to everyone within the group. Something flashes in your peripheral and you walk over to it. Inside the tank were these odd-looking fish that looked like bundles of lace and had round domes. You read the tag and saw it said, “Me...du...sa Jellyfish?”

 

“Wowie~ those are what jellyfish look like up close.”

 

“Yeah, They’re so pretty.” The way they gracefully moved about the tank was a bit hypnotic in a way. “I also heard they’re pretty dangerous, they sting you with that frilly trail.”

 

"Something this pretty is this dangerous? Sans looked on in amazement,“So you can look, but don’t touch?”

 

“Seems that way.”

 

“Whoa~” You both stare at alien-like creatures for a bit longer and felt a hand grab yours. You start to notice how secluded the tank is

 

Sans was staring at you, “Thanks for coming with me to the aquarium.”

 

“No problem, I never been, and I’m having the best time right now.”

 

“REALLY, I’M GLAD YOU’RE HAVING FUN WITH ME!” Sans’s eyes flicker and change into stars. “I-I’m really glad, I want to make a good impression.” He rubs his skull and blushes.

 

You big a hand to his skull and trail a finger down to his chin. He shivers at your touch and pulls you closer to him, ‘I wasn’t expecting him to do that, oh well.’  “Oh please, you don’t have to try an impress me. I already think you're the coolest guy in the world.”

 

“Mweh heh t-thank y-y-you.” The feeling of triumph felt good, he was melting under your touch and you didn’t need to use your magic on him. His eyes were turning into little hearts. ‘So adorable.’ This skeleton was clearly going to be your weakness.

  
The rest of the aquarium went by fairly quickly and you and Sans made your way outside. You both decide that it was time for food and suggested a nice looking bakery that was a few blocks away.  To your surprise, it was raining quite a bit. “Oh wow, the forecast only said a forty percent chance too.” You said digging into your inventory. “No matter I never leave without my umbrella.” A fairly big green umbrella pops out. You bring yourself closer to Sans. The rain had picked up and soon people were scrambling to get out of it.You tried to pick up the pace, but the shoes you were currently wearing made running impossible and a bit dangerous. Your feet were getting wetter and Sans clearly was trying his best to keep a steady pace for both you. “Sorry, I’m slowing us down.” You sighed as you dodged a puddle awkwardly.

 

Sans stopped to a halt, “No, it’s fine, but may I try something?”

 

“Uh...sure Sa-AAH!” Sans snakes his arm around your back and the other hooks under your legs. You were now being carried bridal style. 'So strong.'

 

You looked to see Sans Beaming as he kept walking. “If I carry you like this then we both stay dry and not have to slow down.”

 

“I had to admit I kind of feel like a princess.” You wrap your arms around his skull.

 

“OH! THEN THAT MAKES ME YOUR KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR RIGHT?” The idea of being a knight made his eye lights inflate.

 

“I couldn’t have a found anyone better for the job.” You smirk, “Ok then, Onward my loyal knight, pastries awaits!”

 

“AS YOU WISH M’LADY” Sans charged forward with you secure in his arms. His signature laugh filling the air and making the smile on your lips grow and stay there.

The bakery was warm and inviting. The smell of bread and sweet confections assaulted your nose. Sans gently put you back on your feet and you got a better look at the room. The shop was painted a sugary, pearl pink and a long counter doubled as a display case filled with an assortment of pastries. A human girl welcomes you to the bakery with a smile. "Welcome!" she says greeting you, "Our specials today are lemon ucstard eclairs."

 

Sans was currently pushed up against the glass. “[Y/N] THEY HAVE ECLAIRS!”

 

“Oh, I didn’t know you liked those?”

 

“I tried making them once, but failed. It’s a lot harder than it looks.”

 

You and Sans pay for your food and took a seat by the window. Sans went on to explain the various things he’s tried to make between bites of his eclair. You listened and happily eat the big slice of strawberry cheesecake. At one point you noticed some movement behind Sans’ head. It was a fly and a big one. You try to ignore it for a bit, but it would get closer and closer to your table. With a bit of patience and timing, you waited for the fly to get close enough. So enough it took flight and got to the side of you; that’s when you struck it down with your tail. It fell to the ground and it got stepped on by another patron.

 

"[y/n] try a piece, It's really good!"

 

"Ok." You let the skeleton feed you. Sadly, you didn't know what to expect when his legs started to shake and jitter.

  


...

“Damn it why’d you steer us so close to them?!” Kimmy shouts as the screen turns black.

 

Alphys had taken over controlling the camera while Undyne was eating and made the mistake of getting too close to you. “I was trying to get a better view.”

 

“So much for being a fly on the wall, Papyrus says taking a huge sip from the honey bottle he had. “Well ladies, looks like we’ll just have to wait and see what happens.” He gets up and starts heading out.

 

A moment later Muffet arrives with the checks and notices one less person in the booth. “One of these days I’m gonna grind his bones into bread, I SWEAR IT!!!” Muffet roars, making a few customers flinch, she rolls away to the back while grumbling about putting on his tab - again.

  


...

You both left the sweet shop soon after eating...well...you had to. Apparently, Sans can’t handle sugar and gets super hyper. So here you were in the park watching him from the swing set doing tricks on the monkeybars, spin like a top, and making an impressive looking _Sans_ castle as you call, all at the same time. Don’t worry, you called backup soon after he had brought you here.

 

“So now you know his sugar condition.” the tall, lazy skeleton joined you on swings to watch your date play around.

 

“I could have gotten heads up beforehand, you know. He actually started glowing from eating two eclairs and a bite of my cake!”

 

“Sorry, if that left you feeling a bit _bittersweet_ Nyeh heh heh heh.”

 

You laughed in spite of yourself, “Pap be serious, how do we deal with this?”

 

“Give it a bit, this isn’t worse that’s happened during his sugar highs. Muffet gave him coffee one time and nearly blew up the town.”

 

“BLEW UP?!”

 

“Yep, you should have seen it, blew the snow off the surrounding trees and a made a huge scorch. I lost a nice hoodie that day.” You looked on in horror, Papyrus made it sound like a bomb went off near them. “Now don’t worry your pointy little head, he’ll be fine in just a few and he’ll be back to our normal, hyperactive Blueberry in no time.” Papyrus ruffled your hair. Papyrus' story brought images of Sans lighting up like a firework and the blast of blue energy just tossing all the snow off the trees. The closest caverns shaking and people panicking about another quake and then nothing. All there was is a dizzy skeleton reeling from release and his sibling charred and speechless.

 

“PAPY!” that was all the warning you both got before Sans had his brother on the ground in a tight hug. “WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?”

 

“Hey bro, I’m all for a bit of brotherly love, but mind getting off, I think you just cracked a rib this time.” Sans quickly gets off and spews a few apologies to his brother. The scene itself was both cute and hilarious.

 

The sound of you giggling caught his attention, “[Y/N] COME PLAY WITH ME, IT’LL BE FUN.” He grabs your hand and starts to tug you towards the sandbox. 

 

“You grab the swing's frame and halt your movements. Sans looks at you before you speak. Um...thanks Sans, but I’m in a dress, I can’t really do that.”

 

“AW REALLY?” his perma-grin was twitching into a frown and you panicked.

 

“On second thought, I’d love to play in the sandbox with you.” You rushed to say before you disappointed him even more.

 

“ALRIGHT! I’ll show you how to make the best sand castle ever, c'mon!” Sans pulled you away and soon you were making Sand castles until the sun went down.

 

The bet was still on and it only got more entertaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh shit, first date and reader got see Sans during his sugar high.


	13. Just Checking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader now knows about Sans sugar highs, so of course, she'd be worried enough to come see if he's okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some filler while I, the author, work on a few things.

That night Sans laid in his bed with a very sore head. Even with light out, the room still felt like it was spinning. He felt like he could blow chunks any minute now. Apparently, the eclairs he ate were too sugary for him and he ended up running amuck and drug poor [y/n] with him. ‘Ugh how embarrassing, she must think I’m so childish, I can’t even handle a pastry.’

 

All in all, the date was a success. You accepted his offer to go to the aquarium and had fun. Plus, he got to see you in that cute dress. 

 

KNOCK KNOCK

 

“What was that?” The noise didn’t come from his door, it’s like 3 am so Papyrus was slept by now.

 

KNOCK KNOCK 

 

‘The window?’ Sans pulls himself into a sitting position, careful not to get up too fast. He gets up and heads to the window position just across from his bed. Stumbling towards the window he sees a shape hovering near it. “Huh, who is that?”

 

“Sans you're supposed to say who’s there, not who is that.” That voice was instantly familiar. He opens the window quickly and sees you standing- no- floating. He actually forgot you had those wings. They were dark blue and looked like smooth leather. The last time he saw them was you beating up those girls for him. He still owes you for that. 

 

“And you forgot that I’m Sans, not Papyrus, I don’t do knock-knock jokes.” His grin grows upon seeing you. “Morning [y/n].”

 

“Morning, how are you feeling?”

 

“I bit light headed but better.” He leans on the window sill and sighs. “I’m sorry you had to see that. I really can’t handle sugar.”

 

“That’s fine, I mean you barfed on Papyrus’ shoes, not mine.” You dismissed the thought memory with a wave of your hand. 

 

“Uh...yeah..I probably should have said something, but what can I say I got a sweet tooth.”

 

“I guess you could say-.”

 

“No.”

 

“You bit off-

 

“Stop it, I’m warning you.”

 

“More than you could.”

 

“[Y/N] please.”

 

“ _Chew_.”

 

Sans groans, “Why, you know I can’t stand puns.” He flops back on his bed.

 

“Aw~ I know, but I love seeing the color on your cheeks when you get mad.” Your cooed sitting by him. “I think it’s cute.” 

 

“I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, AM NOT CUTE!!”

 

“SSSSHHH, QUIET, YOU’LL WAKE PAPYRUS!” you whisper-hiss and trying to stifle your own laughter.

 

“Say, why’d you come over here anyway, it’s pretty late you know?”

 

The laughter dies, along with your smile. Your eyes wander around the room, never looking at Sans directly. “[y/n] what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing, I’m just checking out your room.” His room did match his personality. He had a blue race care bed, some action figures all neatly standing up in cool poses, a computer, and bookshelf filled with an assortment of comic books, a few cookbooks,  and novels. Sans did appear to be a very neat person, so it’s a no-brainer that his room was as well.

 

“[y/n] you’re spacing out, are you really okay?”

 

“Yeah I am, I came by mostly to check on you.”

 

“Mostly? What else did you come here for?”

 

“We...I...I never got to...k-kiss you g-goodnight.” The room goes silent for a few beats before you spoke again. “I mean, we don’t have to, I just know that it’s customary that really good dates end in a kiss, that’s all.” You laugh nervously and try not to look at Sans, who was still silent.

 

He observed you for a moment while he processed your request. You wanted to kiss him. Of course, his dating handbook does state that dates end in a good night kiss, but him going berserk ended that. 

Or so he thought.

 

“[y/n] you really want to kiss me?”

 

Your tail was wagging like mad, clearly you were excited. Panicking, you hid the tail under your large t-shirt. “Uh...well yeah, this may seem weird and all. Coming in the middle of the night demanding a kiss. It sounds pretty selfish actually.”

 

“I don’t mind.”

 

“W-what?”

 

“To be truthful, you coming here demanding a kiss from me, someone as magnificent as me is only natural.” the cockiness in his tone makes you roll your eyes. Sans laces his fingers with yours. ”Heh heh wanting to smooch a skeleton doesn't make you selfish, and I’m glad you came over.” His laugh stirred something within you.

 

“Really?” Sans nods reassuring your next move. You turn to face him fully and lean forward towards him. “So I can actually…” He nods and sits still as you move closer. Once in range of his face, you lean in to give him a chaste kiss on his teeth.

 

“Mweh heh your lips are pretty soft.” Sans chortles innocently before flushes a bright blue. “Kind of like the rest of you.” His eyes travel to you lips, then your chest, middle, and legs. The four main areas he was dying to touch and caress. The images of you on the date flooded back again and then his imagination went wild and tried to piece together how you looked without it. You're too s enticing.

 

“Thanks, being a mamono has its perks.” you shrug innocently.

 

“I’ll say…” San's’ voice trails off as he’s lost in thought. One kiss really wasn’t enough to sate the loud thumping in his soul. It danced around and did backflips when your lips touched. He closes the space by pulling you closer to him. "[y/n]..."

“Yeah?” His skull settled into the crook of your neck, making you squirm. He starts kissing your neck and collar bone. Instinctively you close your eyes. The sensation of his magic popping and dancing on his your skin sent chills up and down your spine.  I was waking up something inside of you just like that time on the couch. Your magic was crying out to touch his. You wanted Sans, you wanted...

 

 

'More...'

Sans must have mentally understood how you were feeling as he brings his face closer to yours. In a split second his teeth crashed on yours. Both of you pulled away after a few minutes to catch your breath and stared at each other in the dark bedroom. Sans’ eye lights were the only thing you could see in the haze. You felt his bony hand touch your cheek, “Beautiful.” It was all he said before pulling you for another kiss. On hand supporting your back and the other caresses made a soft moan escaped your mouth. His touches travel further down and your soul goes wild. Your primal instincts wanted him to go further, but your mind kept shouting NO.

 

“S-Sans wait...I can’t...I’m not ready is all.” You push a bit away. “I’m sorry.”

 

“No, don’t apologize, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

 

“It’s not that I don’t want to.” You say with haste. “I just don’t feel like the time is right, ya know?”

 

“I understand, and you’re right when the time is right.” Sans grips your hand, “So, does that mean there’ll be more dates too?”

 

You smile, “Absolutely.”

 

“REALLY?!” He looks at you with excitement, and you simply nod. He gives you a tight hug that actually started to hurt.

 

“Sans...too...tight.”

 

“Oh, my bad.” He relents and you stand up.

 

“I hate to kiss and run, but I have a big day tomorrow.”

 

“What’s tomorrow?”

 

“I'm supposed to take over a whole photoshoot. This is really big for me and I don’t want to mess anything up.”

 

“You won’t, I mean you can do anything.”

 

“Thanks, Sans.”

 

“Um...can I come watch, I won’t get in your way.”

 

“Don’t you have work?”

 

Sans gasps, “Darn you’re right, I can’t leave the store especially since Miss Doris is MIA.” He folds his arms and pouts, “But I want to come see you at work.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell you all about it when it’s over.” You plant a kiss on his skull and he turns bright blue. This set off a string of giggles and Sans gets flustered. “Toriel’s beard, Sans you look like a blueberry, I did know you could turn that blue.”

 

“IT'S NOT FUNNY, YOU CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD!! .”

 

“You’re….ha ha...right, it’s not funny…*snicker* it’s freaking adorable.” You continue laughing at the poor skeleton who’s now hiding his shame behind a pillow. “Okay, I’m done, I swear.” You head back to the window and open it. “I’m off, see you after work, _Blueberry_ ~”

 

You jump out the window and take flight before he could react. 

 

‘Revenge complete.’ Your laugh fills the air as you fly back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I'm a tease and I don't care.  
> more to come, later lovelies~!


	14. Photo Finish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working at your dream job is fulfilling, but some times dealing with models jarring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, don't kill me. I've been writing this and a few other things. I haven't forgotten about these two or you guys.

Today was the day of the photo shoot.

 

You managed to actually pull everything together and got a good crew. Right now, said the crew was setting up lights and getting them models ready.

 

The location was a huge botanical garden that you found just out of the city limits. Using the awesome powers of Madame Rho’s many connections, the shoot was booked for an entire day and before some large party being that also needed the venue.  Your eyes dart across the clipboard that you had in a vice grip. Nerves were setting in and so was reality. A whole shoot, by yourself, no one telling you to the get the coffee or to hold the fan steady. You were in charge and the power felt great, but also made your stomach do flips.

 

‘This feels like a dream.’

 

“Um...Miss [y/n],” a bird monster stands next to you with a headset on and a t-shirt that says ‘crew’ on it. You look over and answer them with a quick ‘yes’. “Yes, Vivienne is requesting you in hair and makeup...again.”

 

A loud sigh escapes your lips. You rub your face in irritation, “I told her not to request me after the last time. What’s her damage this time?”

 

“My damage is that you ran out of Voss water, you know I only drink that kind.” The complaint comes from a tall, platinum blonde bombshell by the name of Vivienne Lobo. In her hand was a very fluffy Grey dog, Moopsie- her lapdog. She’s a very famous model that has been on plenty of fashion magazine covers and centerfolds. Another result of Madame Rho’s lengthy connections. She looked amazing, but her personality is lackluster. Vivienne flips her hair out of her face and frowns at the small bird hiding behind you. “I must ask that you send for more before I dehydrate.”

 

“What happened to the three bottles I gave you?”

 

“Moopsie and I drunk them," Vivienne says flippantly, "this sunlight is too harsh for delicate flowers such as us. We need to stay hydrated in this weather, [y/n].”

 

Rubbing your temple, trying to keep your patience with this annoying female, “Ok, Chi-chi, go send one of the interns out for three more bottles of Vase-”

 

“Voss,” Vivienne adds.

 

“- _VOSS_ water if you would be so kind?”

 

“And don’t try anything funny,” Vivienne’s tone was just as venomous as the glare she was throwing our way. “I know the taste of Voss and it’s nothing like the swill one of you try to give me last time.” She leaves without another word.

 

“I’ll go talk to one of the interns now.” Chi-chi quickly rushes away.

 

A sigh leaves your mouth again, ‘This one is getting on my last nerve.’

 

“If I knew any better I’d say you looked a bit _rattled_ , kid.”

 

Shaking your head as you watch her leave, “Trust me, I have several _bones to pick_ with that she-be- PAPYRUS!! WHAT IS TORIEL’S NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE!?” You had whirled around to face the familiar face of your date friend’s brother.

 

Papyrus flinches at your screeching “Jeez nice to see you too.” The tall skeleton gave you a lazy smirk. Your eyes slowly start to scan the area for the shorter one. “Sorry, just me, Sans is still at work. He was pretty bummed about not getting to watch you.”

 

“I told him I would tell him about it when it was over.”

 

“Hopefully, you’ll skip the bit about that tall glass of acid with legs.”

 

You snort, “I’ll try. So what brings you to the botanical gardens?”

 

“Work, I work for the folks catering this shoot. Ubering is ok, but it sure doesn't pay the bills.”

 

“I heard that, well I won’t keep you any longer, besides the shoot restarts in ten minutes.”  You start off towards the rest of the crew, tail wagging with plenty pep in your step. “Wish me luck!”

 

Papyrus waves at your retreating form, “Sure thing,” with a chuckle he goes back to where the food was being set up.

  
  
  


You went off to check your cameras

 

Within two hours you had taken a grand total of one hundred and twenty- six photos. The models had to make seven costume changes all. Vivienne, of course, ranted about her makeup and made one of the artists cry. So you spent twenty minutes calming her down and telling Vivienne to chill out. You called break time before the next set of photos and got some food.

 

Papyrus brings you a sandwich and bottle of juice, “How’s it hanging Kiddo?”

 

“I’m near my wit's end, but everything is falling into place. I just one more round and we can call it a day.”

 

Papyrus winks and shoots fingers guns at you, “I guess this will be a _photo finish._ ” You shake your head before you could speak you notice a small crowd forming in your peripheral.

 

“What’s all the commotion?” Papyrus shrugs but makes no move to get up. You walk on over and see a few of the models huddled around someone.

 

The mystery person laughs, “I’d love to stay a bit longer ladies but I’m looking for [y/n].”

 

“Oh, so you’re her this bone boy we’ve been hearing about.” a girl in a green floral dress teases.

 

At that, you stop dead in your tracks,‘Bone boy…wait...SANS IS HERE?!’

 

“Bone Boy? Does everyone call me that?”

 

“Yes, you guys are so adorable. From what I’ve heard you guys are so endgame.” A girl with blue skin and purple hair giggles.

 

“Whoa, I didn’t know so many thought we looked nice as a couple, thanks!” You can tell he really took it to heart and was smiling. That cutesy smile bought him a few aww’s from the ladies and an eye roll from you. You felt a slight twinge in your soul... were you getting...jealous? 'That's preposterous, we're going out and that's all. It's not like we've bonded. He's free to talk to other females.' You walk away but are immediately stopped by a strong set of arms hugging your middle then quickly spinning you around. "AIIEEEE!!!"

 

"Found you [y/n]."

 

Eventually, Sans stops spinning and you start to regain your vision."S-SANS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" The whole world was a whirlwind of colors and clones. "And why are there six of you?"

 

"I took a break and came by to see you." Sans' warm smile never fell. Your face lit up bright red. 'My soul can't take this, he's so sweet.'

 

"You didn't have too, I mean...I'm glad you did, but-"

 

Sans "Nonsense, I wanted to see you at work. Seeing you so focused makes me happy."

 

You giggle out of nervousness and try to hide the red tint on your cheeks. "Aw, thanks-"

 

"[Y/N]!!" Just like that the butterflies you were getting muted at the sound of Vivienne's voice. 

 

You breathe a sigh and swivel around to look the woman in the eye. "Yes, Miss Vivienne?"

 

"I'm leaving." 

 

"What?! Why?!" You shout at Vivienne's blunt declaration.

 

"I'm far too busy for this. I have a lunch date and a wedding in Maui I must be on time for."  Vivienne turns and starts walking. You're soon on her heels, pleading, "I'm sorry [y/n], but my attention is needed elsewhere. Just tell Rho darling that I left and she'll send for another."

 

"We booked this place for another hour and half, I just can't find a new model, that's not how _this_ works." You shout at the tall woman. 

 

Vivienne chortles, "Well it's how _I_ work, I'm busy and I guess Rho didn't tell you BUT THAT'S NOT MY PROBLEM." Her face was serene as ever, but you, on the other hand, could feel your nerves coming undone. "Now if you'd excuse me I believe my car is here, good luck [y/n]." She twirled away and left with her over feed puffball in her arms.

 

Your eyes stayed trained on Vivienne. the pounding pain in your head and your magic flaring up wasn't a good sign. 'Stay calm.'

 

Chi-Chi came up to you slowly, "Miss [y/n], do you wish to continue?" All around you heard the muttering and whispers of the models and the crew.

 

'Don't get mad.

 

Screwing your eyes shut and balling your fists, you tried to compose yourself. "..."

 

"Miss?"

 

'Find someplace quiet.'

 

"Everyone has twenty minutes to get ready for the next set." That was all you said before heading back towards the museum. You needed to be isolated and in a quiet place, that's all you needed. Papyrus nudges his brother forward.

 

"That's your cue, bro," Papyrus stressed by nodding his head in your direction. Sans looks towards your retreating back and follows. Papyrus exhales slowly and walks back to the catering table.

 

The gardens were pretty and you knew the one place you knew no one would find you- the Maze. It was fairly big and was composed of a bunch of tall bushes. Not even Papyrus could see over these. The middle consisted of a marble fountain that stood a tall, angelic woman and cherubs pouring water.  You sat on the fountain's rim and looked at your own hands. They were still in tight fists and you manicured claws were making you palms bleed. As you looked at the ground tears filled your eyes. This was embarrassing and this was your first assignment. You had planned the whole shot around Vivienne and now you couldn't change it. Plus, her constant demands and overprivileged attitude made you want to chuck that woman halfway around the world. Now you're sitting here crying like a child who was just uninvited to a birthday party. 

 

"[y/n]..." Sans voice barely reaches your ears. His gloved hand touches yours. The sensation of him touching you calms you down a bit. "...Are you okay?"

 

You shake your head 'No.' 

 

"Is there anything you want me to do?" You look up at Sans with tears pouring down your face. Sans' soul jumps and tries to pull at you. Your distress and sadness was causing your magic to search for comfort. You forced the feeling down quickly, 'No need working up an appetite right now.' "[y/n]?"

 

"I'm sorry, it's ok, I just need a minute."

 

"You sure?" Sans raises a brow bone. He examines your face and you look so downtrodden. He didn't want to see you hurt but what could he do? He moves to sit by you and takes your hand in his, rubbing small circles in it. "You still have fifteen minutes left, just relax okay."

 

You hesitate and look at Sans. He smiles at you and nods, giving you reassurance. You scoot closer and lay your head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

 

A blush creeps onto San' skull. "You're welcome."

 

After your breather with Sans you reappeared and like clockwork, Chi-Chi was right by your side with a clipboard of your notes. "Thank you," You clear your thought and shouted across the set. "Alright, people, we have an hour left, so it's now or nothing." The models and crew get into position. You turn to Sans, "Thanks for sitting with me, I needed that."

 

 **"Of COURSE, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS IS ALWAYS HERE TO CHEER UP HIS BEST DATE FRIEND."** Sans puffs out his chest and poses heroically.

 

You laugh at his antics, "You're the best Sans, never change." you draw closer to him and plant a kiss on his temple. "Let's get back to work shall we?" 

Sans was ready to turn into a puddle. He didn't know which was worse: the way your smile was making his soul jump around in his chest or the fact that he was speechless. He quickly nods and runs off, waving at you one more time. You waved back with a small victory smile, "He's so cute."

 

Sans had his brother drive him back to the shop. Throughout the ride, Sans thought of you. He swoons at the image of you smiling so brightly. "Wowzers." he sighs with little hearts in his eyes.

 

"Wow bro, she's really _grown_ on ya, hasn't she?"

 

"I'll say~" Sans jumps up realizing where he was, "M-Maybe, what's it to Ya?"

 

"Oh nothing, I'm just glad to see you lookin' so happy. I'd say you two are  _blossoming_ into quite the match."

 

sans rubs his hand over his face in mild disgust. "Paps please, I'm in a good mood, don't ruin it."

 

"Aw sorry Bro, I won't _bush_ it! NYEHEHEHEHE!!"

 

**"PAPYRUS DON'T MAKE ME WRECK THIS CAR!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, BYE!!!


	15. Doris' personal garden of Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and You head over to help Doris with her garden. Nothing like getting your hands dirty and being one with the earth....also Sans stop looking at the reader and focus on weeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Exam week at my school, that means winter break is soon upon us and that means more chapters for you guys.

It was another sunny day and a perfect time for Doris’ employee and dear friend, Sans and you, to come by and lend a hand. Doris sat on the porch and watched as the little, skeletal ball of energy buzzed around her yard.A feat that left Doris in awe considering how large the garden surrounding the house was. It was incredible to think Doris did this by herself most days. She had a small orchard and a vegetable patch on one side and a color flower garden on the other. One might have thought this was an alternate dimension or something.

All the while he could take his eyes off you. To be honest, he had been watching as he worked and seem tried to motivate his brother to help also. Eventually, just left him alone to keep Miss Doris company. As he picked fruit, weeded the flower beds and watered his section of the garden, he watched you move around, lost in your own world and tending to your part of the work, tail swishing from side to side happily. His eye lights danced over your body. After that kiss he got in his room, his soul cried for more. He wanted you close, to touch you, and to feel those lips again, but he'll have to settle with seeing you in that tight  faded shirt, a pair of shorts, and sneakers. You probably thought you looked ratty or gross from the sweat and dirt that covered you, but he begged to differ. He loved your legs with a passion and was happy to see them out in the open. The sweat your wear producing only made you [s/c] glow and the earthy smell you had only mixed well with your scent.

Either way you looked irresistible.

Sans shook his head, "No stop, focus on weeding Sansy, we have no time to laze about...unlike some people." He mutters as he looks to his brother reclined on the steps, a lollipop in his mouth. Papyrus waved to him and Sans waved back. He turned back and went on to his next task- Cherry picking...

 

As her rambunctious employee ran around, Doris and Papyrus watched from the porch“I’d give anything for energy like that.” Doris chuckles as she slowly rocks in her chair. “Papyrus how you managed to keep him under control is amazing.”

 

Papyrus laid out in the sunlight, his bare bones a bright, white. “Luckily magic I a thing, I use to have to ride of his back when we were younger.” He looks up at the elderly woman with a lollipop in his teeth. “Not a ride I’d recommend taking.”

 

Doris snorts at his joke. “My that sounds silly, but accurate. I admire how close you both are, I wish me and my siblings were that close.”

 

“Really, you guys weren’t?”

 

“To  _ pe-tell _ the truth we haven’t spoken in 12 years, I don’t mind though, they aren’t the nicest people.”

 

“I under- _ stem _ , I’m glad to have met you though.”

 

“You and I  _ growth _ .”

 

The sound of a screen door cuts their conversation short, “Don’t let Sans here you, he’ll have an a heart attack?” Kimmy’s body walks out with a pitcher of lemonade. “Here, freshly squeezed.” She hands out two glasses and pours both of them a glas, “Say have you seen [y/n]?” 

 

“Last time I saw her she was watering my Hydrangeas, they were her mother’s pride and joy.”

 

“Her mom grew those?” 

 

“Oh yes she did and a few others. Her mother had a real gift for horticulture, and soon my garden was teeming with so much life, this place a like the garden of eden.”

 

“What happened to her...if you don’t mind me asking.”

 

Doris shook her head, “Not at all, I don’t know much, to get the rest of the story you'll have to ask her; but it would seem during their first years on the surface a human had grown to target [y/n] and her mother. Her mother, was a fighter of course and managed to keep them away but, they were persistent and eventually got to [y/n] and weakened her. Her mother came racing after and sadly lost her life in the fight.” Doris’ eyes began to water and she sniffed. “That poor child was left alone and had to watch her mother die like that. It was despicable, my heart was broken when I heard the news and did all I could when I took her in for the short while she was here.”

 

Kimmy put a hand on her shoulder, “And she’s very grateful, we all are.” Doris thanked with a sad smile. 

 

Papyrus took a moment to let in all sink in. [y/n] was the product of human cruelty and lost her mother because of it. Yet, he stayed upbeat and friendly. She never shied away or just flat out avoid humans. ‘The girl’s stronger than I thought.’

  
  


Hidden from view, Sans heard the whole story. His hands trembled.’[y/n]’s mother was killed by a human…’ he knew she had died, but he never from what. All this time you were holding this sadness within you, and going to visit her alone, month after month. Sans had no clue what to do or say. He didn’t want you holding in this pain alone, he wanted to help if her could. Seriously, what kind of date-mate would he be if he didn’t.

 

“Sans?” The voice made Sans jump in fright and almost whack you with the shovel. Luckily, you caught it with your hand, which he apologized profusely for. “It’s fine, Blueberry, whatcha’ doin?”

 

“Oh, I just finished caring away some ravens from eating the cherries I just picked from my basket. They’re just as annoying as the cat.” Sans rolled his eye lights. 

 

You took in his dirty clothes, they were covered in fruit juice and feathers “Ah so you’ve met lord Dandelion and her mate Duke, huh? They love to eat the fruit trees. I believe they have a family of their own now.” 

 

“EITHER WAY THEY SHOULDN’T STEAL FROM OTHERS, AND I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, SHALL SEE TO IT THAT THEY DON’T!” The short skeleton puffed out his chest and posed with the shovel like a sword in his hand. 

 

Huffing a sigh at you date-mate’s silly actions, you took the shovel and leaned it against the wall and took Sans’ hand, “C’mon I need a drink, and so do you.” You tugged him along and Sans couldn’t help but smile. He’d follow anywhere at this point.

 

Your smile was so bright and genuine, it made his souls dance in his rib cage. He’ll make sure to make you happy for the rest of your time together, he swore on his very soul.

 

[Bonus]

 

Sans vs. Lord Dandelion and Duke

 

“Look I’m a sensible skeleton, I don’t want to fight you and you don’t want to fight me.” Sans brandished his shovel at the two dark-colored birds who were having their way with the cherries he just picked. “So I’ll give you a chance, back away from the basket or prepare to be vanquished.”

The birds looked at him with interest but quickly lost it and continued to feast on the red fruits. 

 

Sans shook his head, “FINE, THEN PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MAKER!” Sans readied his ~~shovel~~ weapon, left eye glowing, and charged at the birds. Soon the yard as filled with feathers and damaged fruit, and all Papyrus and Doris could do was watch from the kitchen in pure enjoyment.

 

Doris between her giggles said, “ _ Seed _ less to say, you brother is quite the character Papyrus.”

 

“I peach  _ pit _ -y those birds after this.”

 

“I always did find those two una- _ peeling _ .” They broke down in laughter and Kimmy just shook her head.

 

“Toriel mercy save me from these two.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm one the fence guys, should I just give in a write that smutty chapter or should I add more build up? My mind says "no..." and my heart is telling me "YES."
> 
> Maybe, I'll be do both. I'm mean porn with plot is an option.


	16. The Underground Revisited:Echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans joins you on your monthly visit to see your mother and learns a bit about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you read in the title, this is two parts. I got a few readers asking for an explanation about the mother and I'm happy to oblige. [I was going to anyway after the last chapter:). ] I'll give a bit more backstory on your past.
> 
> A bit angsty and a bit fluffy, hope you're okay with that.

It was just another day at the flower shop. Human and monster customers would come in during various time in the day, order flowers, chat with Ms. Doris, and say hello to Sans as he zoomed around the store helping as much as he could so Doris couldn’t lift a finger. 

 

Sans was in the middle of taking of helping a human woman pick out a bouquet when he heard the bell on the door ring out and the sound of your voice. “Hey, guys.”

 

“Ah, [y/n] right on time, I have your order almost done, give me a second.” Doris moves to the back room and leaves you at the counter. Sans quickly finished up and made his way towards you.

 

“Hiya [y/n] how ya been?” Once he was close to you, Sans jerked at the sight of your tail. It was bandaged up a bit. Something inside of him began to awaken.

 

You turn to look at him and smiled, “Great, thanks for askin- Sans what’s wrong?” Sans moved closer to you and started examining the rest of your body.

 

“Are you alright, what happened to your tail?”

 

“Nothing, it was purely an accident. I was at work and was moving stuff with a coworker, they ended up dropping a heavy boxy on my tail. It’ll heal soon.” Sans gently held your tail in his hands, looking rather worried. “Come one, it was only an accident, so don’t worry ok?”

 

Sans looks up and you notice his eye lights were dangerously small. It last for a moment but they grow again when he smiles at you, “If you say so, then ok.” He releases you and moves back around the counter. “So...I mean to ask um...what are the flowers for, the ones you get every month?”

 

You lean onto the counter, “They’re for my mom.” Sans noticed the far off look in your eyes. It made his soul want to weep. 

 

In a low voice, Sans says, “Can I come with you?”

 

Your eyes flicker to him, “What?”

 

“The flowers, can I come with you to bring the flowers to your mom?” Sans’ cheeks were dusted a light blue as he looked down at his own hands.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Really?”

“Mmhm, it’s fine with me, mom loves getting to meet new people.” You said giving him a small smile. “I usually fly over but for you will take the car.”

 

“Ok, I get off work in two hours, is that ok?”

 

“Just dandy,” At that moment Ms. Doris came in with your flowers. “Okay, here’s the money and I’ll see you at six o’clock Blue, bye.” You blow Sans a kiss and he swoons a bit.

 

“Bye, bye.”

 

Ms. Doris leans over to him, “Sans you still have to do.”

 

He jumps, “Oh right, sorry. I’ll go water the planets, it’s time anyway.” He speeds off as he tries to hide the growing color of blue on his skull.

 

\----

The ride over to Mount fairly short in comparison to the long walk they had to do to get to Waterfall. Yet, revisiting the Underground was pretty fun. Sans and you shared old stories about your childhoods here and all the antics you both went through. You told about the time Kimmy and you got into a scuffle with the bunny clans children. That’s when you learned more about your powers as a Succubus and how you could charm folks into doing what you wanted. It was involuntary or course.

 

“Papy just laughed at the teacher, I’ve never known a monster could change colors like that, then again they were an octopus monster.” Sans was in the middle of telling about how his brother got in trouble at school. That’s when you both noticed his laugh seem to be echoing more than it should.

“Oh! We’re here!” You pointed to the vast field of Echo Flowers. You raced down the watery path that leads further back to the cave. “Come on, it’s just up ahead.” You called over your shoulder and Sans quickly caught up.

 

As you both walked closer to your destination, the sights were something to behold. Sans had been to Waterfall before, plenty of time really, and he never saw it this far out. Mostly, because of how eerie and quiet this part of it was. The Echo Flowers seem to be watching your every move. That and how quiet it was even before the move above ground. To think, you grew up here, a smaller version of you playing among these strange blooms and them recording your laughter over and over. 

 

As Sans continued to follow you, you took in your old home. Waterfall has always been a calm place; it’s always been like that. Especially when there were more monsters. They only came to this part to whisper to the flowers and move on. It became a routine thing for you to visit the flowers and listen to the many conversations, wishes, and confessions made to them. You didn’t have many friends, besides Kimmy, due to your demon status. You were something most called a boss monster, one of the strongest in the Underground- you are both feared and respected, not that it mattered much to you. You were content with your life in this cavern with your family...until it was taken away from you.

 

“TADA! Home sweet home,” Sans took in the cozy little home that was made here. It was a house built within the stone walls. It looked like something out the fairy tales that Papyrus and he use to read as baby bones.  “Home sweet home, if your wondering, the house was built with magic. Mom's magic was very intuned with the ground. Besides flowers, she could move a solid rock with a few finger flicks. And for good reason too, It kept us safe and hidden from anyone that would try to hurt us.”

 

Sans looked shocked, “Hurt you? Who would try to hurt you?”

 

“Other boss monsters or those who didn’t much care for our kind.” You said as you rummaged around for the key that was hidden above the door frame. “A succubus can change their appearance to look more human without much fuss. This, of course, doesn't sit will with some monsters. Once the war ended and we all got trapped down here, life for my kind got harder.  We lost our main source of food so we had to look other places- that meant feeding on other monsters." You looked down at your hands, tail waggling low, and ears drooped. "Soon, some monsters started to get wary around us, forcing us to live in secluded areas of the caverns away from everyone and the hard part is keeping them away. We attract attention, especially when are heats occur. So that meant fighting to keep nosy boss monsters and unwanted suitors away. It's sickening, they think they can have what they want from us just because we're what we are.” Sans saw the look in your eyes, the look of sadness that struggles to be kept away, it’s lonely and painful at the same time. "Not a lot of us keep to the old ways, because of this, but folks just sneer at us or make fun of us either way." 

He knew that feeling all too well. He imagined a monster, a small skeleton, wandering about the snow and trying to ignore the mutters from random monsters as they passed by them. He saw other monsters avoiding them, laughing at them, or trying to fight them. He knew that pain, and how much it hurts."If it means anything...I don't think of you like that.." He took your hand and gave it a soft squeeze. You met his eyes and gave you that warm smile that always put you at ease. You relaxed a bit, “Thanks, Sans.”

 

You continued to unlock the door and ushered him inside. The sight took his breath away.

 

Everything that wasn’t [y/n] apparently was left here and was kept in pristine condition. Hinted at the still fresh smell in the quilts, and dust free furniture. The place was cozy and inviting for sure. As he looked around, Sans kept an eye on you, watching you methodically touch the small knickknacks and picture frames. Your ears were down and he noticed the slow twitch in your tail. His eye lights flicked to the medium sized frame in your hands. It looked like You mother and you had posed for it. The woman looked a lot like you. She was beautiful that’s for sure, with bright eyes and a sweet smile. Her hair cascaded in waves and framed her heart-shaped face. Her horns curved more in a spiral, unlike yours, which grew up and back. In her arms, as you, a tiny little monster with short hair and two barely even their nubs. You grinned happily at the camera and held a bundle of Buttercups. In another photo, you wore a school uniform and seemed to be laughing due at whoever took the picture of you. Right next to it

Sans' assumptions were right, you were very cute as a child.

 

“You look a lot like her.”

 

Your shoulders shook with the small laugh you let out. “Thanks, but trust me, she’s even more gorgeous in person and really sweet too.”  

 

“YES, YOU ARE!,” Sans exclaims to you, “IN FACT, I THINK YOU’RE TEN TIMES MORE BEAUTIFUL!” He grabs your hands and looks at you with a collection of stars and hearts in his cyan blue eye lights.

 

Of course, the abrupt compliments from Sans made you blush several colors. Instead of hiding it, you only thing you could do was laugh. Sans looked a bit confused and you quickly apologized between giggles,  “I’m sorry blue, you’re too good for this world. Toriel’s beard, I needed that.” You rubbed a tear from your eye, "You always seem to know how to cheer me up?"

 

Sans puffs out his chest, “ANYTHING FOR MY DATEMATE, OF COURSE, I THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WILL DO MY BEST TO KEEP A SMILE ON YOUR FACE.” He winks at you and you burst into a fit of giggles.

 

You can barely speak, but you said something along the lines of, “Jeez, I’ve fallen for such a sweetheart haven’t I?” You lean over and give him a peck on his mandible. 

 

Sans eye turn into blue hearts as he swoons from that small kiss. Speaking of which, that kiss alone was enough to floor him. “Heh heh he…” His magic began to pour out of his left eye in light blue mist. Its awakening reached you and made your soul lurch. You flinched at the sensation and felt a familiar ache in your gut...hunger. Sans moves to hug you but only finds empty space you move away and barely knock over the vase that nearby.

 

“[y/n], you okay?” Sans snaps out of it and looks concerned. 

 

You cover your nose with your hands and shake your head. “Nothing uhm...it’s just warm in here.” You laugh and move to the kitchen to get some water for the flowers. Sans sighs a bit and rubs a hand over his skull, ‘So stupid.’ he mutters. Once you return, you jerk your head for him to follow you outside to a small stone Flower. 

 

“Hey, Mom, I brought company.” You said bending down to the flower. “This is Sans, The Magnificent Sans to be correct. He’s the skeleton I told you about lately, I ‘m glad you finally get to meet him.”

 

You motion for him to come closer and he does and sits down by you. “H-hello, [y/n]’s mother, I’m in fact the Magnificent Sans, it really is nice to meet you.”

 

“I told her about how well you can cook, and you working in the Flower shop with Doris. Also, about us dating too.” The last bit made you blush a bit.

 

His head snaps around to look at you. “Really?!” 

 

You nod, “Yep, I told her about the flowers, the aquarium, and you odd sugar rushes.”

 

Sans blushed really hard, “[y/n] that’s not funny.” He pouts a bit and looks toward.s the flower again. “Yes, [y/n]’s mother, I did all those things, I care about her a lot.” Sans bows his head to the ground. “I’LL DO MY BEST AS YOUR DAUGHTER’S DATEMATE. SHE’S MY CLOSEST FRIEND AND I WANT HER TO BE HAPPY WITH ME, IF I NOT THEN MAY TURN TO DUST ON THE SPOT!”

 

Once again, Sans was surprising you. You could have sworn you heard you mother chuckling in your mind. You gently lay a hand on Sans’ cranium and he looks up at you trembling. “Sorry….was I too much?”

 

“No,” You shook your head. “That was really sweet of you.” 

 

Sans sits up, “I mean it though. I want you to be happy with me, [y/n]. For a long time, it’s always been just me and Papyrus. I didn’t have too many friends and I felt like some people just tolerated me, but you feel so different and I love everything about you. You're so warm and kind, I knew I HAD to become your friend. Then I started to fall for you. In the way, you smile coming into the shop. How you talk to Miss Doris. The pleased look on your face when your working or focused on something. The fury in your eyes when you saved me. How easy it is to talk to you and be myself 100% of the time. I don't know how you feel about me but I know for a fact that  _ I love you _ .” 

 

There it was, three little words and Sans sent you soul to the point of no return. Your magic was thumping in your ears and making your body flush with excitement. He loved you. Sans, this magnificent ball of smiles and energy loved you. For a long time, you felt your feelings for him grow and just like that you had fallen for him as well. You moved closer to him and cradled his skull in your hands. “I love you too, Sans.” Sans peered at your smiling, flushed face and pulled to him, laying a sweet kiss on your lips in that dim cavern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In hindsight, I was gonna make this more emotional, but it started bumming me out and I almost cried [yeesh].
> 
> But I'm gonna get through and give you the second have a quick as I can.


	17. The Underground Revisited: Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans takes a trip down memory lane but whose memories are these?
> 
> You might cry a bit, IDK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: There will be pain, and lots of it.) 
> 
> It's a long one too.

 

You know that moment you start to relieve you’re actually dreaming. Well, that’s what Sans is dealing with right now. His dreams usually were of younger years in Snowdin with Pap. He remembered the first time he could make bone attacks and having to fend off monsters who would always pick on him and his brother. He remembered a very happy, and much older, skeleton who use to spend a lot of time with them before he disappeared. 

 

Then sometimes his dreams were fantasies. Him joining the royal guard finally, gaining a few friends, growing taller even. 

 

Then came the ones of you. He dreamt of being with a lot. Holding your hand as you both walked happily in the sunlight. Your smile gracing your lips and those eyes of you focused on only him. Soon his darker dreams came, the look on your face as you lay underneath him. Those same lips calling his name, your body flush and squirming, eyes filled with lust. He’s woken up plenty of times when it got to the best part. That usual followed with him rolling off his bed and a bit embarrassed, hoping Papyrus didn’t hear anything. 

 

But not this time, this time was different. He saw you, the usual smile on your lips and standing out on a cliff. You sat on the ground outside the cave opening, humming pleasantly with your eyes closed, as you and another took in the sight of the nearly setting sun. “It’s so much warmer here. Not cold like Snowdin or that blistering heat like in Hotland.” You say as you look to your companion, the sight of them made Sans gasp.

It was your mother!

 

Her warm laugh fills Sans’ head, he blushes just a bit. ‘I guess it hereditary talent.’ he thinks to himself. “It kind of feels like a dream, yet, here we are. We’re finally free.” She sits next to you and watches the sun set slowly reveal the stars. “...I’m so glad.” The person with you was an older looking monster that Sans saw in the pictures. That’s when Sans understood...this wasn’t a dream, but a memory...your memory.

  
  


The she-monster looked at you with happy tears, “I’ve lived underground for so long that I feared never see the sun again, hear the birds singing, or feel grass underneath my feet. At the same time, I worried about you never know what those are...until today.” She wrapped an arm around your shoulders and held you close. “It’ll be a new start for both of us. I promise.”

 

The dream fades out and changes to Sans seeing you running down a familiar street. The location of a small flower shop that read “Doris’ Eden” in curly cue letters. You rushed at the ringing of the bell on top of the door. “MISS DORIS! MISS DORIS!! I GOT THE JOB, I GOT IN!!”

 

A woman looks up from her tablet.“Oh, that’s lovely dearest, exactly what is it that you got into again?” Sans was amazed, Miss Doris looked so much the same yet so different. She was still a thin looking woman but her hair wasn’t as gray and she looked a lot more energetic. The bright smile that she always had was there as well.

 

You laugh as you roll your eyes, “Miss Doris, the magazine job that’s based here, I GOT IT!” 

 

Doris’ smile widens, “Oh! That’s excellent, [y/n]. Your mother will be so proud to hear this. I believe she’s working out in the greenhouse.” 

 

“Ok, thanks.” you hustle out the back to the greenhouse and see you mother watering two large Hydrangea bushes. “MOM!” The woman turns and a smile grows on her face. You jump and give her a tight hug. 

 

“Hey What’s up Buttercup?” 

 

“I got that photography job I’ve been telling you about.”

 

“You mean the one working for a she-devil with the fancy coat?”

 

“That’s the one, she loved my portfolio and say she wants me to come in three days from now. I’ll be working mostly behind the scenes in editing and the magazine's development, but One day I’ll be the one traveling the world and taking pictures, you’ll see.”

 

“And I can’t wait for it.” your mom says wiping her hand on her apron. “This calls for a celebration, we should call Kimmy over.”

 

“Yeah, that’ll be great. I’m so excited.” Your tail wags vigorously as you spin about. Sans thought it was the cutest thing he’s seen you do.

 

Your mouth laughs at your over-excited antics. “I can tell.” 

 

You look around at the greenhouse, it was only just getting to be fall here and yet the greenhouse was alive with color. “Say you need any help?”

 

“Always, these guys get to be a handful, but be sure to ask Doris if it’s ok.”

 

“Alright, let me ask and put my stuff away.” Your mom nods as you leave the front again. As you walk up through the door you hear a bit of yelling.

 

“Absolutely not!” 

 

‘Doris?’ you whisper to yourself. You peek through the door blocking the back room and the front.

 

“This is bullshit, you can’t just hide her away from me.”

 

“Yes I can, I told you she doesn’t want to see you and if we catch you around here again or even near her, I will call the police.” Sans saw the tension in your body. You ears are drawn back and your tail low. He sees you mutter a name, ‘Brian.’ The look of unease and fear made something deep within in Sans begin to stir.

 

“You wouldn’t dare!” A loud slam makes Sans and you jump. Sans peers through to see an angry human man with a large hoodie on, a scraggly beard, and his blonde hair in a messy fashion. “An old hag like you doesn’t have a say in the matters that go on between us, SHE MINE!”

 

“THAT’S ENOUGH! I don’t care how you feel about her, but she doesn’t want you anywhere near you she sure as hell doesn’t belong to you.  **_Now get out of my store before I make you_ ** !” Sans felt a chill run down his spine at the sharpness of Doris’ normally pleasant voice. 

 

The man scoffs, “”What’s a fossil like you gonna do, whack me with your cane?” Doris looked ready to reach around the counter and throttle him but-

 

“BRIAN!” A shout comes from behind Sans and he sees your mother come from the front. She marches out with fury in her eyes. 

 

“Oh, Victoria?!”

 

Your mother says nothing else and just slaps him across the face. The sound resonates throughout the store, the few customers that were there froze, even Sans flinches. He looks stunned and a bit hurt, “Listen here and listen good, I don’t want to see you come near this shop, my house, or my daughter ever again. If you do, your last days will be on the business end of my claws, do I make myself clear?” The one called Brian just stands there and glowered at her, but it soon dies away once she pulls him by his hoodie and stares him in the face.  **“Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?”** Sans couldn’t see what she looked like but from what he could tell from Brian’s it was terrifying. Brian nods quickly before she drops him. He takes one look around the room, his eyes stop on the back door where Sans and you were. You flinch away in fright, Sans glares hard at him before Brian disappears out the door. You counted to ten before the anger bubbling inside got the best of him.

 

The world around Sans fades and changes into a garden, San recognizes it as Doris’ place. You’re seated on the porch of Doris’ house, a cup of hot chocolate in hand, watching the sunset behind the dormant lemon trees. “There you are.” the voice belongs to a girl with mousy brown hair and round glasses. 

 

_ ‘Miss Glory?’ _

“Glory…?”

 

San couldn’t believe it, this younger more friendly looking girl was Morning Glory. Glory leans on the porch railing, “Our moms are looking for you, I told them to leave you be but you know how they get.” She wrapped her shawl around her arms, despite her efforts she shivers. “Yeesh, I don’t get how you’re not cold.”

 

You giggle,”It helps to stay under a large rock for a while.” turning back to look at the yard, you smile. “You know we had snow back underground. I always tried to fly up to see where it was coming from. Sadly, it was no good, I flew right into a wall. Well, more like glass, at the time I didn’t really know much about the barrier, but I touched it.”

 

“What did it feel like?”

 

“Cold and warm, it moved under my touch and then zapped my skin. Also, it hurt like hell. You should’ve seen my mom’s face when I came back. Kimmy found it pretty hilarious.” San remembers that story, he didn’t like the fact that the boy fell into the ocean, so he changed it to say that the boy was found by mermaids and lived happily on an island.

 

“Sounds like the Icarus story,” You look at Glory curiously,  “ You the one about a boy who gained wings a flew too close to the sun?” 

 

“Oh, sorry I’m still brushing up on human stories like that.” 

 

Glory waves it off, “It’s ok, the story is pretty old anyway, not too many remember the classics like that.”

 

Before you could add to the conversation, your mother rushes outside, “Girls there’s an emergency, get your coats and come on!” She disappears back into the house and you both follow quickly. 

 

“Mom, what’s wrong?” You shoot up and look at your mother.

 

“The shop, it’s on fire!” she shouts.

 

“What?!” Glory and you exclaim. 

 

The scene changed to Miss Doris’ shop.Doris hops out of the car and freezes from the sight of her little flower shop engulfed in flames. The building was lit up brightly by the fire and escaped from every window and door. Sans would have thought the sight looked cool if it wasn’t so sad and terrifying.

 

“No!” She tries to rush forward but is caught by Glory.

 

“Mom don’t, it’s dangerous.” Your mom steps up beside Doris, sadness, and concern in her eyes. “I don’t understand why hasn’t the sprinkler system kicked on?”

 

“Your mom answers, it should be working…”

 

“My flowers, they’re all gone...they’re gone…if it reaches the greenhouse out back it’ll be all over.” Sans and you look at Doris' face. She looked shocked and barely blinked as the tears fell down her cheeks. “Who...who did this to my flowers?”

 

Glory takes her eyes of her mother and looks at you. She jabs a finger at you, “You did this, this is your fault. It had to be that boy, the one always following you around.” Sans sees you bristle, just like that his anger is back. Before he could stop himself, he shouts,  _ ‘This isn’t her fault, she has no say in what he does!’  _

 

“Glory that’s not fair, if Brian’s the one responsible then he’s the one to blame.”

 

“Brian’s obsession with  _ her _ is the cause. Because she used my mother as a shield he turned his wrath on my mother!” 

“Morning Glory...that’s enough we hav-”

 

“She’s right,” You take a step away from the group, “I...I didn’t mean to...Brian did…” You fall silent as you bowed your head. “You’re right, I’m the cause of this, so...I’ll fix it.

 

You shake your head and unfurl your wings. The moment was quick and your mom could do nothing to stop you, and Sans is taken for a ride. You fly up and dive towards the greenhouse. You open the door see through the smoke, you open every window in the greenhouse, turn on the sprinklers, and rush to the inside building. The flames had not reached the back room yet. You go to see the sprinklers inside. You pull out your phone, switching the flashlight on, you search around for the control panel in the smoky darkness. “*cough*Alright where*cough* are you?” You fumble around and find it. The problem was the wires were cut. “Are you…*cough/ cough* kidding me.” Resolute in solving this, you grab the wires and connect them, waiting for the spark. After a few minutes, she felt the sweet relief of water hitting her face. The flames soon died down a bit, and you relaxed your grip on the wires. Sans soon let out a sigh of relief as well, but it soon died when he heard a laugh and you scream. 

 

With another scene change, San saw that it was a pretty dark area, except for the circle of light he stood in. He turned and look to you tied to a chair, unconscious. Panic thumped through him, _ ‘[y/n]!’. _ He stepped forward, trying to grasp you for the first time in a while. The attempt was met with just air as he fazed right through you like a ghost. ‘Right this is a memory, I don’t exist to her.’ Defeated Sans sat beside you for a few moments until the sound of a metal door snapped him from his daze. You jumped a bit, but showed no signs of moving as footsteps drew near. The footsteps got louder and louder until his vision locked onto the face of a human male, it was Brian. Sans felt his anger rising quickly for the third time today, he wanted to do something, anything to stop you from getting hurt.

 

**Even if it meant killing all in sight.** San shook the thought away, he wouldn’t do that...would he?

 

Brian’s smile grew as he bent forward to gaze at your form. Sans felt sick at the look of desire in his eyes but more importantly, they were bright red. The same color of a monster that used to haunt his dreams at one point, the eyes of a crazed, determined soul. He reached for your face, Sans growled a warning but Brian didn’t hear it, and caresses you gently on the check., “My [y/n] look at what you’ve driven me to. Public displays, yelling, vandalism, arson, and now kidnapping. You truly have no clue what effect you have on people.” You still don’t look up or move, which earns a sneer from Brian. His hand touches a strand of hair and then he grasps a whole chuck, pulling your head up to look at him. He was met with the most heated glare you could muster. “Ah! That fire, such passion, I’ve seen love it, but you know I hate seeing you angry.” He reaches back with his opposite hand and brings it to your face. You shriek in surprise and Sans is taken aback. “Those eyes, I hate them, it’s so unbecoming of you.” He continues to caress your face with both hands. Tears flood your eyes, and Sans is practically shaking with rage, sadness, and disbelief at what he’s witnessed. He never wants to see you hurt like this again. 

 

“...Brian, please...let me go...I’ll be good...please.” Brian looks at you, pondering your words. Sans is shocked as well. 

 

Brian chortles as he goes back to touching you, his eyes drinking in your form. “Oh I will, but first…” He leans into her, his eyes locked with hers. “Tell me you love me.” Brian reaches into his chest and pulls out his soul. He fiery red and thumped loudly. You looked shocked and then fearful as you figured out what Brian meant. “You should be happy, I read up on your class of monster. Talked a great deal about how you feed on the energy of others. Mostly the sexual energy.” He waves his soul closer to you. “”I’ve got that in spades and  you can have it anytime once we’re done.”

 

“Done? With what exactly?”

 

“That the other thing I did some research on, you guys take the term soulmate to a whole new level. Once you’ve bonded it’s hard to break, right?” Sans gasped, _ ‘He wouldn’t…?’  _ Brian draws out your soul, a hazy white, upside down heart floats in his hands. You quiver at the feeling of your soul being taken out. “So what do you say [y/n], be mine forever?”

 

“Brian...please don’t.” You plead, “You’ll harm us both, you can’t!” Not think, Sans jumps towards Brian, a bone in hand, but he goes right through.  _ ‘Dang it, I keep forgetting this is a memory.’  _ He slams a fist down in frustration, he can feel the tears welling up in his sockets.

 

The raw feeling of shame hit Sans hard as the waterworks began. 

 

Brian brings the two souls closer. The red one moves closer to yours. “Now, now don’t fret, once the bond forms and you’ll be linked to me and get to feel my raw emotions for you. All of the love and admiration, all of my desire and lust, every last fiber is dedicated to you and you’ll get to feel it all-”

 

“No.” Brian’s soul froze.

 

“What was that?”

 

Hot, angry tears dripped down your face.“I said, ‘No’ I don’t want _ this _ and I don’t want  _ you _ .” Your voice comes out sharp and full of venom. “You’re crazy, you can’t force a bond on someone, it’ll kill me and you, don’t you get that?”

 

Brian’s eye turns dark, “Even so,” his hand clenches your soul and makes you scream in agony. It felt like a hot iron rod was struck in your chest. “You are mine, ever since that day we met. I knew I’d make you mine, whether you like it or NOT.” He squeezes tighter, your vision blurred and grew fuzzy as you wriggled and writhed in your bindings. “Make a decision [y/n], bond with me or I end it all?”

 

“BRIIIAAAANNN!”

 

The sound of metal groaning and coming off its hinges startles everyone in the room. Now that he was distracted, your souls take the chance and flees back into your chests. You struggle against your ties as Brian looks frantically at the dark corners of the room. Before long he receives a kick in the back by a dark figure that sends him flying. He tumbles to the ground but quickly jumps up to see a very angry looking she-monster. 

 

It was your mother.

 

You relax as your soul settles down inside you, “Mom…”

 

Her large dark wings were spread out and were a shiny jet black. They blocked most of the light from the room as she moved closer to him. Her eyes looked like two pits of fire, horns sharpened into a crown top her head and her tail was longer with sharp spines trailing down the back. Her claws were just as so and looked ready to shred all that was in her grasp. Sans felt a familiar chill crawl up his spine. He thought back to that day you saved him, the fury, the sight of your form, how easily you defeated those humans. It all stemmed from her.

 

“I warned you if you came near my daughter or the shop, but of course you don’t listen.” our mother stepped closer as he scooted away, the fear evident in his eyes. “I hoped you listen.” She glided forward and hand her foot on his chest. She stoops lower and drags along talon across his face. “You should’ve known better than to threaten a monster’s family. Parents form a link with their children upon conception, whatever she feels I’ll feel. The hate, anger, and fear towards you nearly drove me mad. So, Brian, how should I return the favor.”

 

Brian digs out a combat knife, “I’m told you, I won’t tolerate you interfering with my plans.” he throws a heated glance at you and you jolt.

 

“Mom look out!” you shout, she flies upward, dodging Brian’s oncoming attack. She dives and tosses him across the room, the sound of metal and rock cushioning his impact. Sans was amazed at how strong she was. ‘This fight might just go in their favor-’

 

**‘** **Her mother came racing after and sadly lost her life in the fight.’ Sans** looked to your mother in shock and despair, he forgot all about what Miss Doris told him. He clenched his fists and watched solemnly at the last time you would see your mother.

 

Your Mother blocked and dodged Brian’s swipes, not tiring much. You were graceful and keen on how to handle fast opponents. Yet, Brian was determined as hell and just kept adding on the pressure. The fighting was fast paced and sent them crashing into things all of the room. As quick as she was, Brian landed a hit on her leg. “Aagh.” She drew back and connected a shot to his torso that threw him upward. He ricocheted off, she hops away and his knife hits its mark...her left wing. 

 

“She can’t fly now,” Sans remembered you telling him a flightless Succubus is good as dead without her wings. “Fuck I need to get out of these.” You begin to struggle out of the ropes. You pulled and wriggled around, as you listened to the battle continue. 

 

Your mother withdraws, the left wing drawn in and bleeding. She growled like a beast with seething anger. Brian laughs cooly, “Ah there’s that look, I see where [y/n] gets it from, so unbecoming.” He lifts his bloody knife at her, “Let's fix that.” he runs forward, a mad look in his eyes. Your mother runs forward and they collide and went at it. A volley of swipes from Brian and a flurry of strikes from your mother. Each one connecting.

  
  


Angry she grabs his arm and throws him around like a rag doll. He stays down for a while and she takes the chance to pounce on him. She kicks the knife away and clutches his wrists, “I should’ve done this a long time ago. Look at me, Brian.” 

 

“No, don’t you dare, I refuse to forget her.” Brian wails and fights your mother to get away. His efforts are in vain, but the air grew heavier around them. Sans grabs the chair, even though he semi fazes through it. This odd feeling made his soul frantic like he just wanted to hide. Sans see movement at the corner of his eye and his eye lights land on the knife that was kicked. It clumsily jumps around and starts to float. He notices the red haze,  _ ‘NO! LOOK OUT!’ _

 

“Mom, the knife!” You snap the binds and race forward. The world seems to slow down around them. The knife shoots towards your mother, she turns to face you, and you reach out to block it.  The knife reaches its target deep in the belly of your mother. She looks shocked as she stares at the blade. She lets go of Brian and stumbles towards you.

 

“[y/n]...I’m…” You reach her and hold you in your arms. “I...so...sorry.” As the words leave her mouth, she started to crumble. “My...little...girl.” her body was soon dust in your hands. It flowed from your finger, onto your lap, and the floor.

 

“Mom, no, no you can’t...please...please.” The pleas leaving your lips turn to shouts, then just cries. Sans stooped down in front of her. ‘[y/n]...’ he choked out, ‘I’m so sorry.’ 

 

“[y/n], I...didn’t mean...I couldn’t let her take you away, I need you. Please understand it was out of desperation.”

 

“...”

 

“Desperation? You killed my mother out of desperation and all you can do is say it was out of desperation?” You rose to your feet slowly and turned to him. “I hate you...I fucking hate you.”

 

“[y/n]?”

 

The hazy black slowly engulfed your body. It looked like dark flames, this magic was full of rage and sadness. The world melted away and all that remained was you three. The haze died down and formed your haunting new form. You didn’t look like you anymore. In your place stood a beast covered in dark flame licking their skin. A long, slender tail swayed behind them, claw-like talons, and a face is hidden behind a mask of pure disdain as it marched towards Brian.

 

Sans could practically feel his fear. The human fell to his knees, not even flinching away or diverting his eyes. The beast took Brian by the throat and drew him near. It opened its sharp-toothed maw and drew out the essence of Brian. He looked completely entranced by her even as she began to devour him. Th sight scared Sans, but he knew that this wasn’t right, he had to do something. 

 

Sans grabs you body, oddly enough he does touch you, ‘[y/n] stop...this isn’t you!’ the creature that was you didn’t hear. Sans called again, pleading for you to cease in this. “Stop, stop, stop, stop, STOP IT.”

 

Out of nowhere, it did, looking around in disbelief at its own actions.

 

“This isn’t you, that’s not my [y/n]. She kind, even if she’s getting hurting but she wouldn’t kill anyone. That’s the girl I fell in love with.” The beast did seem to look at him but it released Brian. The form of the beast fell away and all that remained was you. 

 

You stood there and looked around. “Why did I…” You clenched your fists, “I’m not a killer, I can’t.” You grab Brian’s shirt, “Death is too good for you, so I have the next best thing. Brian~ look into my eyes.” Brian does obediently, The haze of your magic swirls around you all as your words flow out in a hypnotic voice. “The police might not give a damn, the courts might set you free, but know this I will make you pay in full. I want you to remember the look of terror, the beast you see shall haunt your dreams and be the source of your nightmares until the end of your days. Know my pain, the fear, the sadness of loss that you will never find the source of. May these feelings dog your life until your dying day, by the hand of death or by your own. When the day comes you shall you see my face and know. And know that people like you will be and should be **_burning in hell_ ** .”

 

Your grip on Brian loosened as he falls unconscious. You quickly dial the royal guard’s number and tell them what happen. After the call, you drop to your knees and stare at your hands and the tears fell again, the cries were silent this time and all you could do was wait.

  
  


The dream fell away and Sans jolted awake by Papyrus who was shaking him, “Jeez Bro, I never thought I could get you to wake up. You were wailing like a maniac. You kept shouting about some Brian guy and crying.”

 

Sans touched his eye sockets and felt the wetness of tears. “Pap, I...I figured out what happened to [y/n]’s mom...she...it was horrible.” Sans hugged his brother, his sobs muffled by his hoodie. “He was evil, he tried to bond with her… and she did everything she could but he ended him. I couldn’t do anything to help!” Sans shouted.

 

"Easy there Sans, take a breath and slow down." Papyrus tries to calm his brother down.

 

Sans does as he's told and takes a bit to catch his breath. 

 

"Alright, now what is going on, why were you crying and what does this have to do with [y/n] and her mother?"

 

"I saw them, her memories Pappy, they looked so happy together and that was all she had left. Ii first thought this was they were dreams but I was wrong, they were her memories and they were all about her mother. From the time they reached the surface to the day...she, her mother, died." Sans fists clenched, "That human was obsessed with [y/n]. Her mother did all that she could to stop him, tried to keep him away from [y/n] but he got mad and burned Doris' shop down. [y/n] managed to stop the flames but was taken by him and he...he tried to force a bond with her." Sans continued on through his tears and sobs. Papyrus gave him a sea tea and sat with him till he fell back asleep before leaving to go smoke outside.

 

Papyrus felt a chill crawling up his spine as he replayed the story Sans just told. there was now way. A bonding is sacred and he was using it to tether [y/n] to him. That was just plain sick. Then finding out after all he had done to her, her family and then her friends, and she still didn't take his life. "You got a soul of steel kid," he said into the open air.

 

Something tells him that this wouldn't be the end of Brian, but he had to wait and see.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, guys. I hope you find this chapter adequate, I had a rough time because with this. I got super emotional and went through several scenarios that didn't fit. 
> 
> But here's that explanation on the fate of your mother some of you asked for.
> 
> see you next update, buh bye!!!


	18. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that horrendous nightmare, you get a visit from the boys and a bit of closure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another installment of In Full Bloom. Sorry I kept you guys with a feels train for so long, but hears some needed comfort from Blueberry the best way he knows how.
> 
> edit: That feeling when you see simple mistakes in your writing. priceless.

You woke up with a gasp, claws out and ready, your eyes desperately looking for signs of Brian in your room. There was, of course, _nothing_ but him re-entering your thoughts didn’t help your soul calm down. The clock on your nightstand read  5:45 AM much too early for you to be up on a weekend. “Maybe I should just get some water or take a walk?” you say as you fling the covers off. The whole house was silent and the sun was just barely visible. You hardly made an effort to throw on something so you just wandered about until you reached the kitchen.

In the end, you wrapped yourself in a blanket and went to go make yourself some tea. Golden Flower tea was a staple in your home and the floral fragrance did always help you calm down. You sat on the couch and decided to watch a little TV. The silly, innocent antics of cartoons or mind-numbing drama on the TV didn’t distract your mind from wandering. Her smile came to mind, you two walking around looking at Echoflowers and enjoying each other flooded your mind. That was soon morphed into a look of sadness and anguish as she faded away from view. To take her place was Brian and a wave of dark clouds. The feelings of dread and rage started to bubble up and you just wanted to-

  _‘_ _This isn’t you!’_ The voice again, it sounded familiar and started to push away the dark clouds in your mind. You suddenly got an image of a happy looking skeleton with stars in his eyes. “Sans…?” Another vision came, one back in the dream, the sight of it was blurry but you could tell it was him...but why was he there. His voice sounded so hurt and looked to be reaching for you. All your anger melted away and suddenly felt the tears wetting your cheeks. You grumbled as you wiped your face, “Great now I’m crying."

_KNOCK KNOCK_

The sound made you jump a bit. “Who could be here this early in the morning?” You walk over and peer through the peephole. Outside, stood Papyrus and another person. From the height difference, you could tell it was Sans.  You quickly wipe away the tears on your face and took a deep breathe before opening the door, “Morning guys, why are you out so ear-” Unable to control himself, Sans pulled you into a tight, whirlwind hug. “Sans?!” When you both stop spinning, you could see cyan tear streaks running down his face. “Sans are you okay?” He doesn’t say much, he just keeps saying sorry over and over. You clutch his skull and make him look at you, “Blueberry, look at me, why are you crying?”

 “We’d like to know the same thing.” Papyrus comes in and closes the door.

 You thought back to your reddened eyes. “Oh...uh nothing, I just have allergies…”

 “I saw it,” Sans says as he cradles you in his arms. “Your mom, I saw her in your dreams.” his grip tightens as he starts talking about Brian and all that he saw in your dream. "I'm so sorry."

 Seeing your confusion, Papyrus steps in, “My bro apparently saw your mother in your dream and what happened to her.” Before you could ask he answered, “Miss Doris told us a snippet but Sans here somehow got the full story in a dream.” You look at the teary-eyed skeleton holding you in his lap.

 “How...that shouldn’t work, only mates are able to see each other dreams.” ‘And during times of distress, like a nightmare.’ Papyrus’ eye lights glare harshly into you as he starts smirking. “But...we haven’t formed a bond like that at all, so don’t get any ideas.” Sadly, that didn't stop _you_ from thinking about it.

 “Calm down, it can’t be all that bad.” Papyrus sighs, “There are things called partial bonds, your souls may have formed one on a base of strong feelings. So through it, Sans felt your distress and his soul went to comfort you, but ended up only going into your dreams.” The news left you amazed. Your bond with Sans was close enough that he could see into your dreams now. Thinking back to your visit to the underground and your little heart to heart; the whole thing made sense. After all, he told you he loved you and wanted to protect you.

 “Wow.”

 Papyrus nods, “Wow indeed, but let’s save this for later.” He drops onto the couch. "You should head back to sleep. We'll be here when you wake up, kiddo."

 You smile a bit,  “Thanks but I'm good, I’ll just stay up for a bit longer.” You squirm a bit to loosen Sans' hold but he is a lot stronger than you thought.

 Sans shakes his head, “Papy is right, you should get some more sleep.”

 “But It’s already morning.” you counter.

 “I may be a morning person, but it is, in fact, only six in the morning.” Sans corrected, “It’s much too early for you, and it’s the weekend.”

 Your eyebrow raises up, “You’re seriously going to let me sleep in, _Mister Early Riser_?”

 “Yes, I am.” With that Sans stands up and holds you up like a princess. You object and say you can walk back yourself, but Sans, of course, doesn’t listen to you and keeps walking.

 “Alright, but what about Pa-” You look over to Papyrus who was already back asleep. “-Never mind.” Sans continues on to your room where he lays you gently back on the bed. You start looking around and notice that it is a bit messy. ‘I’m gonna hear about this sooner or later. You look back at him That’s when you finally take in his face. His eye lights looked a bit dimmer, the grin he usually wore 24/7 was smaller, there were light gray circles underneath his eye sockets. He looked so pitiful.

 How much did Sans see in your dreams that kept him up? How long was he up? Could he not go back to sleep either? Either way, you couldn’t stand seeing him like this. You scoot closer and make him look at you. “If you want, you can get a bit more sleep too.”

 “Oh, It’s no trouble-” Sans yawns “-never mind.” He stretches and goes to get up. “I’ll sleep on the couch with Pap.” You grab the end of his shirt. “[y/n]?”

 Adverting your eyes, you spoke, “The couch isn’t a proper place for sleeping Sans...you can share with... me.” You felt the heat in your body rise. You’ve never shared a bed with anyone before. It shouldn’t be a big deal but it was.

 Sans looked at you and then his shoes, “Aren’t you worried at all...I mean... because of before?” The blue in his cheekbones only made you tail wag a bit. You actually forgot all about the couch incident. It did get out of hand, but that was the first time you ever got intimate with anyone. Now you're about to share your bed with Sans and without even hitting all the bases yet. 

 You shake your head, “This is a first for me, I never shared a bed with nobody, it’s new and stuff, but...but I trust you.” you fiddle with your tail and bit, "Besides Pap is sleeping there and I want you here."

 Sans gives you a slightly bigger smile. “You really want me to share a bed with you?” He asks, his eye lights glow a bit brighter, which made you feel a bit better. 

 You pat the bed, “Yea, I can’t let my d-datemate sleep on the couch, that’s unheard of.”

 “YOU’RE RIGHT, THE DATING MANUAL I HAVE SAYS SO TOO.”

 You quickly cover his teeth. Putting a finger to your lips you shush him. “Shh Sans, be careful, you don’t want to wake Kimmy up.”

 “Oh, right Mweh heh heh he,” ‘His attempt at quiet giggling is too cute,’ You thought. San proceeded to take off his boots, the jacket he was wearing, and his scarf. You caught a glimpse of Sans spine and looked away. ‘Don’t be a pervert, how in the world do you find a spine sexual.’

 Sans getting into bed was what pulled you out of your thought. “You ok?”

 “Uh...yeah, I’m fine.” You lay down quickly and turn away.

 "Oh?" Sans’ laugh reaches your ears as the bed dips a bit more from his added weight. "You sure nothing's wrong?" the sound of his voice makes your face heat up. You thought back to the time back at the hospital. 'This friggin Sinnamon roll is at it again.'

 "Yeah, I'm peachy." you quickly move under the covers and hide. Your curse yourself for being shy and Sans for slightly teasing you.

 The quick pace of your soul gets worse as Sans moves closer and wraps around you. He tangles his limbs with yours. You forgot he was a cuddler. "Good night [y/n]." you stutter out a 'good night' and tried to calm down. Sans must have sensed your unease due to one of his hands started playing with your hair. The feeling of his phalanges dragging against your scalp, especially the area around your horns, made you sigh in contentment. "When you wake up tomorrow, I've got a surprise for you okay?"

 "Okay."

 "Getting sleepy?" He asks.

 "Mmhm." You turn over and hug Sans. He feels your tail wrap around his leg in a tight embrace. 

 "You're so cute."

 "Thank you..."  You lazily respond before drifting off.

 Sans took in the sight of you and smiled. Your memories were so scary and seeing that much pain you had to endure made his heart clench. He wanted to protect you and love you even more. He felt a wave of determination within him. 'Alright! Operation make [y/n] smile starts five hours.' He nuzzled into your hair, 'Don't worry, I'll protect you no matter what [y/n].' and with a kiss on your head, Sans went back to sleep as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night [y/n], but one last question?  
> Do you like waffles? Yea you do. 
> 
> See you in the next chapter, I know this was pretty short but I've got quite a bit planned.
> 
> buh bye!!


	19. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, you wake to something sweet and have a fun day with Sans, but there's signs of new development in your new relationship with the skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so long that I had to cut it up into smaller chapters.

Upon waking up your nose was greeted by a sweet and heavenly scent of food. Your entitle thought was Kimmy making breakfast but then you remembered last night. You then notice the space next to was empty and only a note remained.

 

_ Morning [y/n], _

_I have taken the liberty of using your kitchen. I didn’t want to wake you up yet and hope you do on your own also, I have a surprise for you today. I hope you like sand._

_Love,_

_ Sans _

 

_ P.S. I’m also I took the time to tidy your room, I can’t have you gaining a messy habit like my brother. _

 

A small drawing of Sans wearing a chef hat sit at the bottom of the note. You laugh a bit and then roll out of bed. You looked to see your pile of laundry, that was all clean, was put away. The various snack wrappers that littered your desk were gone, and your bookshelf was tidier. San really did clean up your room.  Trailing a finger across your desk you smiled “Jeez, Sans would sure make a good husband som-...eh?” Boyfriend? Husband?. The word rolled off your tongue to so easily before you caught it. In truth, it felt nice to say and even nicer to hear.

The day Sans said he loved you made you the happiest monster on the surface. Just thinking about his teeth on your lips made your tail wag happily and your ears twitch. You two weren’t mates...yet...but this was a big step in the right direction.

You took the chance to freshen up and went to slip out of the room when you spotted Sans’ jacket. It was blue with a fur trim hood and wool on the inside. It had a few stitched up holes but was still in good condition. You sense Sans’ magic all over it. ‘it even smells like him.' The first thought that popped into your mind was wearing it. You flinched away, shaking your head, “No, I should take such liberties. This is his and it feels so personal.”

_ ‘You wore the color of his magic, why is this any different?’  _ The words of your conscious desires crept in like a thief. You wanted to be with Sans sure but wearing something of his would acknowledge you wanted to be more than datemates, wouldn’t it. You kind of curse yourself for not reading that dating manual now, but you sure as hell not gonna tell Kimmy that. You sigh,“That was me teasing him, this is actually serious. This isn’t his magic color, but his literal magic is covering this...Ah forget I’m his girlfriend now, where’s the harm?!!’ You pulled the jacket over your pajamas.

The second you walk out you hear shouting and some laughing. “Papyrus stop eating the chocolate, that’s for [y/n]!” Papyrus was currently eating a bowl of chocolate chips and chuckling at his upset sibling.

“Sorry bro, but you know I have quite the  _ sweet  _ tooth.”

Sans snatches the bowl away, “Even so it’s, stop being so greedy.”

Papyrus gasps dramatically with a hurt expression, “My own brother thinks I’m greedy? How  _ waffle _ !”

Sans glares at his brother, “Papyrus, I will slam this bowl on your he-” Sans stops and spots you giggling from the hallway.“-OH! Morning [y/n]!”

“Morning sis, how’d you sleep?”

“Great thanks for asking, I hope you-” You stopped in your tracks and looked at the tall skeleton seated in there. “-what did you call me?”

Sans nearly drops his spatula in shock. His grin grows large just like his eyes. Papyrus looks confused, “What do you mean?”

“Sis, like a sister, do you see as a-apart of your family?” you wring your hands together.

Papyrus, still confused, “I guess, you and my bro are close and all. Plus, I trust you.” his cheekbones become a muted shade of orange.

Sans at this point squeals and hugs his brother, “OH MY GOSH, PAPY, I’M SO PROUD.”

“C’mon you two, no need to get all mushy over nothing.”

“No offense Pap, but you’re one prickly guy despite you laid back appearance.” You say taking a seat. “Especially when it comes to Sans, understandable but it’s a sight to see.” You begin to pour yourself some orange juice.

Papyrus looks a bit shocked and the orange of his cheeks deepens. “I do not.”

“She’s right brother of mine, remember that time you scared off a bunny monster just by glaring at her. She was a friend from school and she suddenly turned into a Whimpur as she ran out the door.”

“Her cousin was a bully, I couldn’t allow it.”

“Uh huh, so what about Jenny from waterfall?”

“She didn’t have such a  _ darling _  personality.”

“Prim from Hotland?”

“Not a very  _ proper _  lady if you ask me.”

“Prickly pear~”

“I’m not prickly!” Papyrus threw a look at you.

You smiled, “The first time we met officially you made me faint.”

“But you didn’t fall for it  _ sister dear _ ?” Papyrus says in a mock tone.

You scoff and throwback, “I’ve dealt with far worse, but our first real meeting was swoon-worthy  _ brother dear _ .”

Sans sighs, “Alright you two, before you continue, [Y/n] what would you like for breakfast?”

“Waffles?”

“Coming right up," He gives you a quick peck on the side of your head, "oh and I got you chocolate chips but Pap ate most of them.”

You feel your tail wag excitedly. “That's fine, just work your magic as usual.”

“As you wish.” Sans twirls back around and begins to cook. The sweet smell wafting and spreading throughout the apartment made your morning.

 

After breakfast, you got ready for the day. Sans said to wear something that's good for a lot of walking. So you just slipped on something simple. As much as you love wearing Sans’ jacket it wasn’t built for summer weather. That, of course, didn’t stop you from putting it away in your inventory. “I'm ready,” you came out to see only Sans there completely changed into his normal clothes. “Hey, Pap left already?”

Sans nods sitting up, “He had work today, but enough about that (y/n) we have a full day ahead of us.”

You raise an eyebrow, “Oh, what do you have planned?”

“That’s all up to fate my lady,” Sans winks at you and he takes your hand and you suddenly blip out of sight. You see darkness and the cold grip your skin for a split second. Right after, the feeling of the sun on your skin. Before you could question it, the world decides to do a backflip and took along for the ride. “Hang in there [y/n] I got you.” Sans grabs on to you before your face met pavement.  He begins rubbing your back as you try not blow rainbows all over the sidewalk. “Oops, sorry, I forgot you've never teleported before. Are you ok?”

Your breakfast was fighting to resurface but you give Sans a thumbs up, “It's fine,...just need the world to stop... spinning.” You take a few breathes and focus on Sans boots before straightening up. “When did you learn teleportation?”

“A while ago, maybe a year or so before we met officially. “ Sans took your hand again, “I didn't use to. I think it’s a bit lazy hence why my brother uses it more, but I had to learn how...for reasons.”

The hesitation in his voice made you curious, “o...k, what reasons would that be?”

Sans looks at you with a sly grin, “Would you believe me if I told you there was more than one of me?”

You stop dead in your tracks, “Eh? More than one, like a clone?”

“Something like that, more alternate versions of myself from other universes, at least that how it was explained to me by Ink.”

“Ink?”

“Oh, he’s one of them. He protects the universe from the others who would prefer to destroy them. He’s pretty fun to be around, maybe not as magnificent as I, but still fun.” He laughs as he leads you down the sidewalk. He goes on to tell the story of him saving the AU’s alongside his many counterparts and the ones he’s met personally. “Classic acts just like Pap does, jokes and all. Then there’s Red and he’s pretty rude, but he means well-” Sans quickly covers his mouth.

“Something wrong?” you ask.

Sans sighs as he twiddles his fingers, “I probably shouldn’t be telling you this, sorry if this all sounds weird, But I wouldn’t lie to you, it’s all true.”

You wave off his apology, “No, it fine, I believe you. I mean magic exists so why not other worlds,” Your mind wanders to the idea of more than one Sans hanging around, “I’m actually kind of curious as to how that would work. Would there be another version of me?”

“Yeah, every alternate has us in some form.” Sans nods, “I’m sure every version of you is just as great too by the way.”

You blush and nudge him playfully, “Gee, thanks, Sans.” 

You both continue to walk around until you reached the shopping district. "Ah here we are." before you ask what Sans is talking about, the audible sounds of buzzing and dings fill your ears. In front of you stood a building with floods of cheerful crowds surrounding. Teenagers both human and monster either seem to be playing on large machines or talking amongst themselves. The sign on top of the building read  _ Mr. Ruby’s Adventure World  _ lit up in pink neon . "It's an arcade! I came here with Pap sometime ago and I figure some mind-numbing games would do you some good."

Sans looked towards the arcade. The sounds of the games and laughter made a grin grow on your lips, “Yeah, let’s go!” You both rush in and are greeted by a monster with a regular human body and Rubik cube for a head.

His squares flashed and turned bright green, “Ah ha! Greeting young ones, welcome to adventure world, what can Mr. Ruby held you for?” he says dramatically as he gestures to the line of games and folks gathered around them.

“Hello, gentle-monster, my lady and I would like to play, how much is it?”

“Ah ha! Splendid, for two patrons it will be fifteen dollars and you use this handy little card.” the Rubix cube man flashes a piece of plastic.

“Sounds fair, here you go.” Sans slaps the money counter and the Rubix cube man takes it and adds it to two cards.

“Ah ha! Enjoy the games, friends!”

“Thank you!” you both say heading deeper in. You both tried your hand at a number of games. Sans seemed to quite fond of the racing games, but you, on the other hand, kept racking up tickets. The reason, a helmet that had horns on it. It looked to be made of metal and the horns were a polished black color. You’d figure this would be your way of repaying him for coming over.

Sans eventually found you playing Project Diva F2. You can blame Undyne for that one. SHe brought it over and got you hooked immediately.“[y/n] how many times are you gonna keep playing this game?” You hummed a response at him but kept your eyes on the screen. Sans watched you mashing the buttons in quick succession and looked amazed. “How are you doing that?!” You shrug and kept going. Amazed, Sans stood by the console and watched you keep playing. ‘At least she looks like she’s having fun.’ he thoughts.  After about five more playthroughs you got the third highest score and you made enough to buy your prize.

You went to the large prize wall and met Mr. Ruby again. “Ah ha! welcome to the treasure Trove, please place your cards up here.” You nodded and slid the card closer to Ruby. He takes a few moments to insert the card and a small screen reads. “Ah ha! You, my friend, have 3225 tickets on this. You can choose from the top levels.”  You looked excited as you pointed to the helmet. "There we are," You marvel at your prize. It was a lot heavier than you expected. The helmet was made of old and shiny well in the lights. While you admired your prize, Sans was choosing his. " And you sir what do you have." Sans hands Mr. Ruby his cards you swipes it quickly, "It shows that you have 788, take your pick of row four." Sans points to a scarf that was light blue and had tiny flowers on it.  Ruby retrieve your items quickly and congratulated you again. “Ah ha! Come play again, my friends!” He waves you both out as you skipped out the arcade in glee.

Sans, following you out hands you the scarf. “I know it isn't much but I saw and thought it looks pretty on you."

You looked down at the scarf Sans presented you with. It was made of a lightweight material and was a light blue with what looked like yellow flowers it. "Wow this is so cute, thank you Sans." you tied the scarf around your neck like he does. Sans nodded in approval and you laughed. “ but you know what would make this even neater?” Sans shakes his head, “You wearing this.”

“What, really? This is for me?” His eye lights grow wider in awe at the helmet.

“I saw you looking at it and spent the whole time getting it.” you can feel the blush creeping up your skin. "I wanted to say thanks for coming to help me during my whole nightmare thing."

Sans instantly wraps his arms around you in a super tight hug, "Thank you [y/n], I'll cherish this always."

You wriggle in his arms, "Sans...I can't...breathe." he releases and you try to breathe again. "I'm...glad you like it."

"Like? I LOVE IT!" Sans grabs the horns of the helmet in his excitement. "This is one of the best gifts ever and you won it for me. You're the best [y/n]!" He says hugging you, more gently this time, again. "You know I love the most about it?"

"What?"

"WE MATCH!" He exclaims. You could feel his excitement as he hugs you. "SEE, SEE, WE  BOTH HAVE HORNS NOW!" The look of genuine of happiness paired well with the stars in his eye sockets. You could help feel what he was feeling. His happiness soon became your own and you felt the first bubbles of laughter come to the surface. They first came out in giggles and then full blown laughter. "EH WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

You say nothing at first as you press your lips onto his teeth. Sans seems pretty surprised by your actions but soon settles into it. Both of you part after a few minutes and look at each other. You tilted you tend forward so you horns lightly tapped his. "I love you, Sans, I really do." You 

Sans' bones turned a bright blue, "I love you too." his inner emotions surrounded you. Happiness. Love. Bliss. They all matched your own until you saw something in eyes change. Hearts. they weren't like the ones you've seen him have. The normal cyan blue you've come to know was a darker color due to the ring of fuschia that seemed to surround it. THAT WAS YOUR MAGIC.

Trying to pull away wasn't easier this time. It seemed to only make it flare up more, making it angry.

**More. Stop denying what we want.**

'We can't, the time isn't right.'

**We have no choice, the time is now and we want him. HE. IS. OURS**

'No.'

**He's ours.**

'NO.'

**Yes!**

Your soul was reaching for is an attempt to bond with him. 'Stop this!' The next best thing you could do was wrench yourself away from his hold. He looked a bit confused and hurt, but you could see the odd coloring in his eyes fading a bit with you "Sorry, it's really hot out here, let's get some ice cream or something." You walked on while Sans shrugs and follows.

This was bad and you know, and all you can do was stall for time. 

You are going into heat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A heat?! Well looks like some one's gonna have a good time...well if nothing goes wrong of course. Also, no this won't be the ending of this story. These two having sex or mating isn't end game. I hate when the couple is established finally but we don't get to see beyond that. or it gets rushed.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, buh bye!!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it getting hot in here or is it just me? Also, enjoy this look at our lovely Yan-berry Sans while I turn on a fan okay.
> 
> I wonder how Sans will react to a heat filled succubus? Let's read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank all of you who've come to read this and really enjoy it. Especially, those who've been so patient with me, my sporadic updates, and still were willing to bookmark my story. You're all super awesome and you've really helped build my confidence in my own writing.
> 
> BTW, the smut is skippable.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

  
You sat on a nearby bench as you watched Sans making small talk with the cat serving nice cream. Despite your curiosity of what they could be saying you kept fiddling with your scarf. You and Sans are still pretty new into your relationship but your primal instincts were killing you. His scent, the emotions that he has toward you, and the way he touches you makes you giddy and wanting more of it, but you can't just give in to your hunger for him. The time wasn't right, and you both haven't really talked about it. This wouldn't be so bad if you didn't already know the problem, 'Toriel's Beard.' You groan at yourself, 'I'm going into the throws of my heat already.'

It didn't feel like a normal one, you had methods of countering this. Feeding a bit more, suppressing it by locking yourself in your room for three days and pleasuring yourself. They all worked before, but you've never felt it so strongly that you felt willing to forget and literally jump Sans' bones.

"Oi." You heard behind you on the bench and saw a tall human male and a tall looking Boar with him. "You're the monster from the arcade. Pretty impressed that someone as cute as you go there." The tall human wore a yellow collared shirt, khaki shorts, and pair sneakers. He held his hand out, "The names Tyler and this is my bub, Vick. How's about we hang out a bit more, sound good."

"I'll pass." you tried to say without obvious disgust. Right now, they were the most repugnant smelling dudes you've smelled in your life. The human smelled like cheap motor oil and the boar smelled like raw sewage to you. You scoot away from the human, who frowns.

The boar is soon on the other side, "Aw come one, my friend is just trying to be friendly. He's never met succubi before." You could feel his eyes roaming even as you looked away grunts grunt in your ear, "Can you blame him, you're sending out the right signals anyway." He inhales sharply and that made your fear spike.

"What the fuck!" you hop to your feet, face twisted in a furious

"What's got her horns in a twist?" the human looked amused by your reaction for some reason. He makes his own attempt to touch you and you dodge it. "C'mon

"What kind of person do you take me for? Who would go for you troglodytes," you growl out in frustration, "No leave before I make you

The boar grunts, "Oh really, like I'm gonna take orders from the bottom feeder who feeds on her own kind." You felt your soul hitch. Something along the line of fear and anger. "Did I hit a nerve, then do something about it?" The look in their eyes was wild and borderline hungry. You knew that look and you knew why. 

**Fight or flight, what are gonna do [y/n]?**

'I don't want to cause a scene as much as I want to.'

You gritted your teeth and took a breath before locking eyes with the human and the Boar, "How about you guys do a favor and leave me alone?" You say sweetly, pulling the right strings with your magic.

"[y/n] is something the matter?" you turn to see Sans holding two nice creams in his hand. 

Your concentration cuts off and you hear the other two groan bit. "The fuck was that?"

"Demon type magic, nice try." The boar grunts out and then sees Sans. "Oh is you news target, sorry didn't know we were messing up a hunt."

Sans steps closer, "Does it matter, either way, she chose to be with me." he says with a growl building in the back of his throat, "Now leave her alone."

"Heh, wow, look at his eye." says the human guy. You peered down at Sans and see that his left socket was glowing with a blue eye light. A blue mist wafted out of it as he glared at the pair.

"Sans?"

 

Sans should have known nothing comes easy. He simply left [y/n] for a few moments and got chatty with the Nice cream vendor and they'd start to swarm around her like always, swooping in like the pests they are. Their magic needed fuel from time to time. That fuel was energy doesn't matter who but they have to be alive and kicking. Sans had known something was off with [y/n] when they left the arcade. Her scent was more intense and she looked really hungry. Her magic, Toriel's horns, he could always tell when she was reaching for him. It was always warm and enticing, he wanted more of it. 

More. I want more of it. Her touch. That smile. Her scent. Her body. Her soul. I want it all.

Protect it. Love it. **CLAIM IT**. Before the date, he couldn't get her out of his head. He liked her, she was perfect. She was his savior, his friend, the one his soul called out for. 

SO THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M LETTING THEM TOUCH HER.

"What's this guys problem, Ty?" The human scoffs.

The Boar snorts, "That's succubi got you hooked pal." He moves closer his hand takes [y/n]. She squirms and hisses at him "C'mon don't be so feisty this is like a buffet for you." The Boar gives [y/n] a wily look. He saw it Daniel's eye as well. 

" **ENOUGH**!" Sans feels the rage in him simmer to a boil and with a flick of the wrist, the pair goes flying across the way into the bushes. " _Trash_." Sans spits out with plenty of venom as he snarls at them. His eye was glowing a bright cyan blue. He looks at you with a serious look, "Let's go." He takes your hand and you both blip out of sight.

* * *

 

 

The whole scene happened so fast. First, that pig-headed Boar touched you and you felt you own claws ready to strike at his face and then he was gone. The pervs lying on conscious in the grass. "Whoa~"

"[y/n]!" Kimmy shouts to you from her side of the couch.

"Oh right, sorry, I'll have a beer." You sat back in your apartment. Sans had teleported you back here after the whole ordeal in the park and began to fret over you. Once you got him calmed down, you both watched a few movies. You learned a while ago that Disney films were his favorite to watch. The entire time though you watched them from his lap, which he didn't mind. In fact, he was the one you placed you there. He held you close and you relaxed into his hold but you did catch him purring oddly. After you watched _Tangled_ and _Lilo and Stitch_ , you saw Sans starting to nod off. He tried to play it off at first but you insisted that he go get some sleep. Getting him to leave was more of a chore than it should have been. It wasn't like you wanted him to go, but you needed to think and get Kimmy's advice.

"So you guys had a run in with perverts and Sans just toss them like ragdolls, hah I wish I had seen it," Kimmy says as her body hands you a bottle. "I never thought he was a fighter you know, then again he did say h wanted to be in the royal guard once didn't he."

"Yeah," you played with the fluff of his jacket, which you haven't given back yet. "I can't believe he never told he could do that, teleportation _and_ levitation. Those are hard magic skills to master."

Kimmy takes a swig of her beer, "Looks like the bone-boy is full of surprises."

You smile to yourself at the statement, "Yeah, he is."

"Ugh, what is that smell, did you buy some cheap ass candle from Ms. Calloway from 312?"

"No, do you know how long it took to take get the smell out last time?"

Kimmy sits her drink down, "Then what is it?" she sniffs the air and gets closer to you, "the fuck, what did you roll in rotten fruit?"

You jolt up, "Rotten fruit," you sniff yourself, "I smell normal."

"Uh no, you smell like a rotting pumpkin patch." Kimmy cuts her eyes at you, "are you going into a heat?"

"M-maybe." you look away.

Kimmy sighs and her body just stands there in a pissed off position, its foot tapping. "Should have know when I came in, you've been nuzzling that jacket too much, hell it smells just like Sans." 

"I can't help it," you shout, "It calms my primal urges. We aren't even bonded and only have been together officially for some days now, but it wants _him_."

"Your soul wants him?" You nod.

"Welp looks like we're gonna need him to come back." Kimmy goes to dial him but you stop him. 

You shake your head, "No, he has work and I rather not get him involved or feed this more than I have to." You droop a bit, "This fucking sucks, the second I get around him he makes me hungry but I also want to...to.."

"Fuck the shit out of him and cover him with a million kisses."

"Exactly, he makes everything brighter and I feel better around him. Wait, how do you know all this...hold on...when?"

Kimmy takes gets another beer and gulps it down, "Hah...his name is Frankie, we meet long before you and Sans did and hit it off. We actually started getting closer and my soul felt like a bunch of fluttering birds when he wasn't around but calm when he was. That's how I knew. When my heat came around and I told him over the phone and he listened wholeheartedly. I asked him if he wanted to end it and he said he was outside." Kimmy laughed, "Listen, I see how Sans looks at you, I've seen how they _all_ look at you. You like a bright, flaming light and they're all moths. If Sans was lusting after you then it would be obvious and he'd be acting crazy, but he doesn't do anything." The Kimm smirked, "But we all knew how he felt after that whole couch ordeal."

 

"Yeah, you're right but-" you glared at her, "-shut up, we don't speak of it in this house."

Kimmy shushes you,"Listen, I know you're scared but you can't avoid it forever, so let _me_ handle it." You seem to give in and chug your beer.

"Ok, but that can wait till tomorrow, right now I'm going to bed." You yawn and saunter off to bed.

Kimmy waves you off, "Fine, I'll call Frankie and pack a bag." Then another question popped into her head, "Wait, can skeleton's even have sex?"

"Don't know and don't care right now, I'm going to bed!" you yelled back.

* * *

The next morning, Sans opened the shop and waited for customers to come in. As he went about his day, he thought back to last night. He didn't go straight home. No, he had something more important to do. He was glad you did tell him to go home. His thoughts on yesterday's events swirled around in a series of flickers. The way your fear spiked and how tense and angry felt, only seemed to heighten his. The only thing he wanted to do was protect you but they just had touch what didn't belong to them.

He knew he couldn't do a proper job of getting rid of his problem in public. So he had to wait until he saw them again. Once he was sure you were safe, he went straight to action. Tracing magic was easy, and finding his was own was even more so. He tracked his targets to some old garage and find them drinking angrily among friends.

"That little shit, when I see him, I'm cracking his skull like an egg." The boar grunts.

The human just rubs his head, "Fuck my head hurts still. His succubus magic always like this?"

The boar shakes his head, "No, but she did lay it on thick, the fear was potent in her." he licks his jowls in glee, "shame that little fuck intervened, she smelled so good."

"T don' know man, you sure he wasn't like with her."

"No way, he's too small, but hey the bottom feeder probably wasn't too picky that day." The boar shrugs.

A grungy looking rat monster ask, "A bottom feeder?"

"That's what her species are, they feed on our own since they weren't around humans for such a long time. So they turned to the rest of us, which made them outcasts as far as I know, but they sure are pretty to look at." Tthe boar looked wistful, "I remember this one near Waterfall, smelled heavenly and looked delicious as she waded in the water there. I couldn't get to close, but if I had, she'd have a feast that day if you catch my drift." he cackled a few joined him.

As the group laughed the lights shut off and surprised them. "Ooh what the hell, I just paid the electric bill." One human said as he searched around, "don't just stand there help me find the lights. The boar watched from his seat as his drinking buddy got up to help. He soon did but he felt the cold sensation of eyes on him. He could see in the dark thanks to his years underground, but he saw one around.

He looked to where Vick was and saw him still staggering around. The boar relaxed a bit but the coldness came back and this time he saw nothing but darkness and then a different kind of cold. "What the fuck!" he snorted. He looked around and saw snow and the familiar sight of a sign, _Snowdin_. "What...how...?"

"Argh!" His friend Vick came tumbling out of the darkness as well. "What is this? Where are we?"

"The last place you'll ever see." a voice said. The pair turned to see Sans standing there. His glaring blue eye trained on them and malicious intent filling the space around them, "Greetings."

"Yo, what the fuck is your problem?" the human said is fury but the Boar and Sans could tell he was scared. "You already made your point so what gives huh?"

Sans just laughed, "Heh heh, you think I assure you that your encounter with [y/n] is over, but with, me it sure isn't. A piece trash like you doesn't deserve to live anyway." the words hang heavily in the air for a few beats.

The human growled, "Like a little shrimp like you is gonna do sh-" He was soon quieted by a bone popping from his leg.

"Language." Sans says as the human screams in pain, "As for you," he points to the Boar, "you frightened my [y/n] today, no one does that, ever." Sans brings his hands up and bones from the ground and through the boar's limbs. "[y/n] is so much more than what you call her. A bottom feeder, ha she's a goddess!" he sends another bone through the human's body.

"ST-STOP, HAVE MERCY!" The boar tries to move against the pain and help his friend. "Please..."

Sans looked at him, "No, I have no sympathy for trash. I surely don't have sympathy for someone who looks at others as those they think they can intimidate for the hell of it." He brought another set of bones through the human and they toppled over. The screams of his pain were gone.

The boar looked shocked and afraid, "You're a monster, an actual monster."

Sans sighed, "A monster," and a bone hovered over the boar. He walked over and with a grin sent the bone straight into his chest. Blood and magic spilled from his body. "I'm so much more than that." The boar some became a pile of dust that dissolved into the snow. Sans took the dust and the human's body to Hotland and threw them into the fiery abyss below. He looked at his watch and saw that it was not 1:00 panicked, "Ah I should get home, I have work tomorrow." He also saw he got a text from Alphys.

**Alphys 12:45: Hey Sans, wanna have another anime night with Undyne and me?**

**Sans 1:03 : OF COURSE, I'D BE HAPPY TO JOIN.**

**Alphys: Cool, be sure to bring your girlfriend.**

**Sans: WILL DO.**

Sans discarded his phone into his pocket and blipped back home. He saw that Papyrus was indeed in his room. Also,he heard a few giggles from what sounded like a female and he rolled his eyes. He wondered when he was gonna introduce her to him, or if that was the same girl. He's seen quite few different types come and go. He decided to ignore it, for now, shower and go to bed.

 

 

Present day Sans chuckled to himself as worked. The things he does for love. Taking a life was wrong, but he knows if things continued they'd just come back. He was protecting her, he assured himself.

 His train of thought is interrupted as the first batch of customers come in and his day truly begins.

As time flies, Sans catches a break and waters the flowers. Doing so he checks in on Ms. Doris who is taking it eas but still insists on being in the shop. She runs the counter and chats with a few regulars. Speaking of regulars, Sans thought of you and how lonely it felt without you around. He decided to text you, Alphys did invite you both to anime night.

**Sans: Hey [y/n], wanna hang out with Alphys and Undyne, they're having an anime night again.**

after a few long minutes, nothing until a ping came in.

**My Buttercup (you): Sorry, I can't...I don't feel well. It's nothing, I'm just gonna sleep it off.**

That made a small twinge of pain creep into Sans' chest. Something was wrong, he knows it. 

Sans: you sure, want me to come over after work?

**My Buttercup: Yea, no need to worry, about little old me. lol.**

"You know I can't help it," he says out loud, a bit dejected. What should he do, he wanted to check on her but didn't want to push so much. He sighed forlornly and went back to typing.

**Sans: Ok, if that's what you want.**

Once he hit send he went back to work, but the usual pep in his step was a bit sadder. "Jeez, you bumming the flowers out." said a rough sounding voice. Sans looked up to see Alphys and Undyne, "Sup punk."

"H-hello, Sans."

Sans perked up, "Oh, what are you two doing here?"

"Just stopping by checking to see how your boss is doing," Alphys says towards Ms. Doris.

Undyne jumps in to say,  "W-We meant to c-come sooner, but work had been piling up."

Doris gushes at the attention, "Nonsense, no need to worry over an old crone like me ladies," she joked, "Show's the wedding planning going?"

"We're almost ready, just have to get a few more invitations out and get a cake figured out."

"We hope you come."

"I'm the florist and I wouldn't miss it for the world," Doris says.

The fish and lizard smile at the old woman. While Undyne talks to Doris, Alphys turns to Sans, "So why the long face?"

Sans sighed, "[y/n] cant come, she's not feeling well."

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know," Sans crosses his arms, "she's so stubborn and doesn't take her health seriously, it's so frustrating sometimes."

Alphys chuckles, "You've got it bad Sans, but I get it. Undyne gets like that when she's working, I have to keep an eye on her sometimes."

"AL-ALPHYS, DON'T TEASE!" Alphys laughed as she hugged her fiancee' waist. 

"Aw, I'm just messing with you because of how cute you are Undyne." This only made the fish woman blush more. Sans could only feel jealous at the sight, despite how sweet this was. 

"I'm getting back to work, excuse me," he grumbles as he goes to check on a woman stuck trying to choose Daisies or Peonies. 

It was getting close to locking up and Doris left early with her daughter, who came since Doris was legally able to drive anymore. Sans swept, wiped down the counter and counted the register when he got a message.

A few actually, for Kimmy.

**Kimmy: Sup Bone-boy, hope I ain't bugging you but we got a problem.**

**Kimmy: Well, not so much as a problem, but an issue we need to discuss, it's about [y/n].**

**Kimmy: I know you texted about anime night and she turned you down like a coward. The girl's been hovering over her phone all day.**

**Kimmy: The reason being you, but I'll explain more when you get over here.**

**Kimmy: Like now, she needs you.**

**Kimmy: Be sure to teleport outside the apartment, for your own safety and her sanity.**

Sans switched into high gear and finished locking up. He put today's profits away and then turned off the sign and locked the door. He turned towards the door and blipped to the hallway outside their apartment. Sans saw Kimmy sitting on the ground with another person, who was cradling her head as they watched something on her phone. Kimmy's companion looked over, "Is that him?"

Kimmy followed his gaze, "Yep, that's bone-boy."

Sans rushed over, "Kimmy, what's wrong with [y/n] did she get sick, is she hurt?" he asked clutching her hand.

"Hold on dude, no she's fine, sort of." 

"What's wrong with her?"

"Well, it's that time of the year you know. [y/n]'s going into heat, Sans." That seemed to almost knock to air out of Sans' nonexistent lungs.

"What?"

"Oh come, you shouldn't be surprised. It was only a matter of time." Kimmy says rolling her eyes. "Now look, right now, [y/n] is probably pacing the floor waiting on you and hungry as hell."

"H-hungry?"

"Well, she is a succubus, during heat cycles all they do is, or want to do is, eat, fuck, and repeat. If I didn't have a barrier up, the smell alone would shut this building down. A succubus' scent is potent stuff, you probably caught a whiff of it went she was coming into it." Sans remembered yesterday and how hungry she looked and how horny he felt. Also how those guys reacted to her.

He leaned on the wall, "So what should I do?"

"Be there for her, she's never taken someone as a suitor before or given into her primal instincts as a demon and a monster.  Imagine going through this shit alone, it can drive a person crazy, especially if they have someone there to help them." Kimmy gave him a serious look, "Sans, I have to know, can you ease my friend's pain and show her that the person she loves isn't going to hurt her or hate her for what she is?"

This was it, a major step for them. He didn't know if he should be happy or cautious, he didn't know how he'll react to her or how she'll be. Sans stood up and took a breath, "Yes, I want to help her."

Kimmy's body patted his head before handing him a key, "Good boy, now if you'll excuse me, I should get Frankie here out of the building before you open that door. See you tomorrow or who know, three days, bye!" Frankie waved him goodbye and followed Kimmy out.

Sand turned to the door and stared at it long and hard. He tried to focus on calming his nerves but they persisted. His own soul was sensing the magic that did linger around them, "Okay, here goes nothing." he unlocked the door and quickly but quietly went in. As he shut it he could smell something sweet and heavenly was thick in the air. His magic was awakened and he felt like he could do anything. Then he felt his emotion heighten. He felt a mixture of lust and hunger engulf his soul. Even more shocking was the magic tenting in his pants, "W-Whoa Kimmy wasn't kidding." He searched the apartment and saw no one, but he could sense that he wasn't alone. "[y/n], you in here, I know you are, I can smell it. Are you ok?" When no answer came, Sans sighed, "I'll be here whenever you're ready to come out." Sans sat on the couch and saw his reflection in the TV monitor, his pupils were huge blue hearts. He sat back and tried to keep a clear head.

A voice appeared behind him, "What are you doing here?" Sans jolted upright and saw you standing there. You stood there with your eyelids half opened but they were a hazy color instead of the usual color. He saw you wore his jacket again. Yesterday morning made his heart swell with joy seeing you walking in with it on. Plus, you looked super cute due to its size, but this time you looked so enticing. It was wide open and hanging off one shoulder. You also had on a thin but big shirt on and your hair was a mess. You looked like you just rolled out of bed but Sans couldn't deny the appeal. Sans knew he had to be strong and keep it together. "Well...are you gonna answer me?"

"Oh uh...right...I came cause Kimmy asked me to."

You rolled your eyes, "Of course she would," you leaned closer to the couch and he got a good look at your face. Your eyes were definitely hazy but looked more fuschia and the little heart in your eyes proved to evidence of what state you're in. Your body was flushed, so much that the heat was coming off of you in waves. "So, _my blueberry_ what do you want to do?"

'You, stars, just you.' Sans gulped and stood up to give you a wide birth, "Well y/n], my...my sweetheart, we could watch something or I could cook something for you." 

You moved closer to him, "Hmm~ I am pretty hungry." You licked your lips but you only looked him up and down. Sans never felt like a piece of meat but right now he was in the cage of a hungry animal and he was on the menu. 

"I can only guess what for." he mutters, "Say, [y/n] how do you feel right now?"

You chortle at his question but it only made him swoon. He could feel your magic creeping into his soul. "Oh, Sans, I feel amazing~," you say as you got closer to him, he watched you. He watched as your tail swished back and forth, he watched the way your hips moved, he watched how you boobs bounced with each step you took towards him he wanted to touch everything. "How do you feel Sans?" 

Sans quickly came to as he was stuck between you and the wall, "I-I don't don't know," he stutters, "it feels good though." Sans' mind was getting fuzzier the longer he stood engulfed in your magic. His hands, once inch around your waist as he held you closer. You relaxed into his touch and purred, he shudders at the sound. "Kiss me."

You quickly obliged and pecked him on his teeth, they soon separated and revealed a very bright blue tongue that darted into your mouth. Your moaning filled his mouth. His soul pushes forward and you soul answers the call. The energy it draws from Sans makes you dizzy at how delicious he actually tasted. He pulls away to look at you, lost in a daze, "My [y/n]," he sighs.

"I love you." That was all you said before Sans took a hold of you and hoisted you into his arms. He marches quickly into your room and shuts the door.

{Hiya reader, I'm about to add some smut into this chapter. if you have no such interest then skip down to the end bit. Okay, bye}

 

 

 

Sans kicks the door closed and drops you onto the bed. He leans himself down to kiss again, this time more aggressively. His hands clutch your and pins to either side as he explores your mouth and body with is with his blue appendage. To say the least, you've seen him eat but you've never seen his tongue. It moved well against yours and tasted like candy. You hummed and moaned as he skillfully mad you melt with just his mouth alone. He left a few loving bite on your chest and shoulder that would definitely be sore before they actually heal.

Once you both separate, the look he gave you made the heat within you rise. Sans released your hands and started to take off your clothes. "This is in the way," he growls, the eagerness still evident his voice. He got the jacket off and then you flipped him over. A task he allowed as you now sat on top of him.

"Allow me." You took it off a bit slower than he liked but enjoyed the show with a rattle to his bones. You bit you lip once all of you was laid bare. Your tail moved from side to side as you began to rub and tease your nipples. "Like what you see Blueberry~"

Sans nods as he started rubbing your sides, legs and torso, "So...soft."

"Mm take this off." You gestured to his shirt and his bandanna. He quickly does and you can see all of him. You lean down and kiss his mandible, "much better." You go right to work rubbing his clavicle and caressing his ribs carefully. This earns you a deep blush om his bones and a few moans. "You're so cut-AH!" you felt an intense wave of pleasure fly up you spin as you looked back and saw Sans bony hand gripping your tail. "Sa-ahnn...wait."

"No." he grunts out as he starts to pump his hand up and down. This makes your hips as you start to moan louder from Sans' ministrations. The base and upward stiffens in his grasp. "You like that?" you reply with a series of quick nods, "How about I go faster then." His pace picks up and you shudder and squeal. Your hips moved restlessly in his lap and he could feel his make pooling right at your center. Sans wraps his other arm around you and pulled you down so you lean down on his chest. His pace quickened to a now tortures speed that made tears come to your eyes and your squeals now full on screams. 

"AH...NGH- FUCK." he spanks you. The stinging pain makes you whimper.

"Language Buttercup." He seems to go faster and you hold on to his for dear life. All the while, he held you close as he watches you in all your teary-eyed bliss.

"I'M GONNA LOSE IT." you choke you.

"Not yet," he growls as he swats you ass. "Hold on for me." tightens his grip and you cry out, trying to suppress the floodgates. He plants a long kiss on your lips before he tells you to let go. The next thing you knew, everything turned into a bright light and your body felt weightless and then like a stone. Sans held you as you trembled and sobbed through you climax, he whispered into your ears how beautiful you were and how much he loved you. Once you came back down from your high, you said you loved him too. "Are tired?" you said no with an earnest look. 

Sans laid you down on the bed and slipped off his pants. You admired his form as he moved. They moved in unison and looked like a work of art. As he turned to you saw the soft glow of blue. You rose up in surprise, "So that's how it works." 

"It doesn't look weird does it?"

"No it looks pretty actually," You said as you sat up, "Can I..." Sans nods as he steps closer. "I may not be good at this, sorry."

"You'll do fine." he says as you grasp it. His breathe hitches as you begin to move your hand. Your hands stroke his glowing phallus carefully but you slowly gain confidence as you see him enjoying himself. His eyes on you as you look up. Then without missing a beat or breaking his gaze you slowly stick it in your mouth. Sans' phalanges tangle into your hair. "Stars..." he breathes out. You move it in and out, your lips puckering and popping everything it comes out. You take a moment to like the top as blue liquid stream out. He did, in fact, taste like candy, and you loved it. You pick up your pace and Sans is gasping and struggling to stay up. "[y/n]...hah...you feel...so good." You take your arms clutch his pelvis, rubbing it and also helping him stand until you finished him off. "W-wow...oh stars...ugh." He turns into a rattling mess as he takes you horns and buries himself deeper into your mouth. After a few pumps, he cums. You take most of his cum, but the rest drips out of your mouth. it fizzles and sticks to you. The cum coats you in a sticky, iridescent blue.

It's so warm."

"Sorry," Sans says regaining his footing.

You kiss his cheek, "Don't be, it'll wash off, sort of." You sigh. The haze was still in your eyes, "You tired?"

Sans shakes his head as he pulls you in for another kiss. He pushes you further on the bed and gets between your legs. He rubs your legs and up your body. His hands get to your chest and he pinches your nipples. You arch your back, your tail wriggles beside you. "AH." He dips his head down and his tongue curls around one of you nipples before he goes on to suck on them. You gasp and hold on to him, "Shit." Sans looks you in the eye, "I'm sorry." He sits up and spreads your legs a bit. He teases the folds of your core a bit. 

He has a pleasant grin on his face but his stare is heated, "I know." He takes two of his phalanges and sticks them inside you. Your back arches even more as you feel something inside you tighten. He moves them around inside and stirs you up. His hands moving to a spot you loved and mewled for him to keep going. He takes them out and looks at the strings of your arousal on his hands, you 're breathless and weak. In the dark like they were a pink. "Such a pretty color." He then licks them clean, his moans filling the silence as you stared at him. "Do you want more?"

"Please."

"You gotta try harder than that. Tell me what you want." He looms over you, his blue cock sitting on your stomach. 

"You, I want you." You whine, "I feel so hot, I want you to make it go away and make me feel good." You can feel springing to your eyes. You heat was intense and you wanted nothing else.

Sans wipes some of the tears away, "As my lady wishes," he lines himself up and pushes in. The first two inches make you mewl with need. He shushes you calmly and leans down to kiss you. He pushes the rest of the way and you hold on to him. You take a breath and role into him, "stars, I love you." He starts at a pace that takes him deep within you. It soon rocks the whole bed with each stroke. 

Your head tilts back as he hits a spot that turns you into mush. "More, give me more Sans."

He moans, "Say that again, say my name." He lifts your legs up so he has handfuls of your thighs as he hits roughly inside you and you feel your toes curl.

"Sans." you breathlessly say.

"Again, who am I?" he hits it again."Say it."

"MMMF-Sans." you moan out through you panting, "Yo-your the MAAAAAGNIFICEEEENT SANS!" Sans looks at you in awe that makes his heart blow up in his sockets. He flips you over and reenters your tight pussy. "ACK...what...hah is this...?" His hands grip your hips as he bounces you against his pelvis. "oh GAWD...YES... RIGHT THERE." You shout to your lover as he looks back at you. 

"You're so pretty, especially like this. I wanna make you do this everytime, just for me." You couldn't respond as Sans pounded away at you. He leans forward so you lay flat on your stomach, he pushes some of your hair away so he could see your hair better, "Cum for me when I say so [y/n]." He gives you a kiss on the head as he begins to fuck you without mercy. Every stroke seems to hit a spot that makes you scream and writhing underneath him. You almost try to get away but Sans hand you pinned as he keeps up a steady pace.

"Sahns...puhlease...it tow intensuh." your slur out as you grip a pillow. Your legs are shaking and the tight knot sitting within you is becoming too much. You look at Sans who is still going but does look at you. He can't deny you, but he wants to see you undone and left sated and please from his effort alone. He wants to make you feel good.

He sees your tail wrapping itself around his arm. He grabs the base and goes to town again and it seems to make you shiver even more. You were trying to hard to hold it.

"Ooh...puhlease let me cum!"

Sans leans forward to her ear again, " go for it [y/n]." You release all your built up tension. A string of curses, shots, and moans fly from your mouth as you shake underneath him. All the while Sans kisses you back as he soon gets pulled to his own end by you. His thick cords of cum coat your insides and ooze around his cock soon after. "So beautiful." He kisses you loving before you pass out.

 

  

 

 

 

{It's over now, for now, I suppose.}

Sans sat in the darkness of your room and held you. You lay beside him, a small smile on your lips. He sighed as he peered at the city view and then the text message he was sending to Papyrus.

**Sans: Brother, sorry I'm going to be late, [y/n] wasn't feeling well and still needs me. I'll check soon but I am staying over.**

**Papy: Ok, need ankneething?**

**Sans: Haha and No, I already picked up a few things, LOVE YOU BROTHER.**

**Papy: Love ya 2, nite bro.**

Sans turned his phone screen off when you roused up. Your hair was a halo of messiness, but he loved it on you. "What time is it?" you aks as you rub you eyes.

"It's seven in the morning Buttercup."

"Heh, is that my nickname now?" you chuckle in the darkness.

Sans looks down at you, "You don't like it?"

You shake your head,"I love it, I call you Blueberry anyway. Plus, cutesy couple names are a must."

"The manual doesn't lie." He says, "How do you feel after all _that_?"

You sat up, the marks of his making in full view. "I'm thoroughly surprised, I didn't think you would be so into it or me."

Sans looked at you disbelief, "How couldn't I, you're so beautiful, smart, funny, and Pap likes, you're perfect. " He leaned his head forward so it tapped your's, "I'm not going anywhere, what you are doesn't scare me, [y/n]. Besides you merely got a taste of me and I said I'd take _all_ your firsts." he winks at you despite how dark it is or that fact that he has no eyelids. To be honest, you could feel how calm your soul was after your first time. Sans magical energy had done the trick and you felt like a million bucks.

"I can't wait but this still doesn't explain how good you were."

Sans looked away sheepishly, "I may have gotten around, even if Papyrus hated almost _every_ girl I met. Also, did some research."

"Clever boy," you wrap your arms around his neck right when your stomach growls, " Ah haha wow I'm _actually_ hungry right now."

Sans laughs, "Let's get you fed."

"Can we watch a movie after that?"

"As my lady wishes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pours holy water onto thyself* I don't regret anything and I had more fun than I should have. leave a kudos or a comment, or both, if you liked this. 
> 
> I hope you sinners enjoyed this because I did. This is what happens when you turn that notch which was at 6 straight to 11. goddamn. Anyway, I love you guys and see in my other fics, buh bye!!  
> *drags Red and G out of the room*

**Author's Note:**

> It's funnier knowing I'm making Blue pair up with a Succubus, but I'm going somewhere with this, trust me.


End file.
